City Life
by Tea'nThoughts
Summary: AU. Moving away from Keterburg starts to be everything Peony imagined it to be, with a couple of bumps in the road. Jade Curtiss is one of them. Full summary inside.
1. Out

**Synopsis**

Moving away from Keterburg starts to be everything Peony imagined to be. With a couple bumps in the road. Jade Curtiss is one of them. Leaving behind the winter wonderland and a lonely Saphir, these two unique individuals find a cozy apartment in the bustling and beautiful city of Grand Chokmah. But roses aren't without their thorns as insecurities and unwanted memories stir a pot of heartache and jealousy. Friendships will be tested. Compromises must be met. And there is no rest for the restless souls of the young and the wilful.

**Out**

"Well it has four walls and roof."

"I don't care what you say, I like it. There's promise in this place; potential."

Jade surveyed the apartment with cool eyes, taking in the brick wall with a drafty window, the small kitchen with cupboards hanging from a single hinge and the narrow hallway tucked away at the back. Jade really didn't care that much how the apartment looked as long as it served its purpose; a place to sleep and provide shelter. However, ribbing Peony about it was just plain fun.

"As long as promise is the only thing growing in these walls I believe I could survive here."

"It'll grow on you. The apartment I mean," Peony chuckled and patted Jade on the back.

With that being said, Peony took his first step into his new home and new lifestyle. He'd never lived on his own, even during college. He hadn't needed to since the school was a ten minute bus ride away.

Peony dragged his wheeled suitcase over the threshold and walked into the centre of the unfurnished apartment. Jade smirked and followed his best friend in.

"We should set the dining table right here, in front of the window," Peony was gazing intently out the window at the busy city outside. Jade looked from his friend to the cityscape, not feeling the same captivation as Peony. "It's no mountainous landscape or cascading waterfall but the lights..."

"Are bright and shiny so naturally you're attracted to it."

"Cheeky little bast -"

"And, though I'm sure you have realized, neither of us packed a table in our suitcases. Besides, there are more pressing appliances and comforts we'll need to acquire. Like chairs and beds as well as food and sheets-"

"Details, details. Right now I just wanna break in the new homestead."

Peony sat on the window seat and continued to stare out at the city as the sun set. Jade walked up behind him and glanced out the window and back at Peony.

"We should have convinced Saphir to come with us," Peony finally said, his voice was soft as though he was speaking about someone sickly and fading.

"Why do you say that, Your Majesty?" Jade's tone was the exact opposite.

"Because it would have given you someone else to pick on," Peony grinned at Jade. "And don't call me 'majesty' or 'highness'."

"They're just terms of affection. You're always telling me how cold I am so I thought pet names would seem more...warm."

Peony stood up and squeezed Jade briefly in a one armed hug.

"That's how you show affection." He picked up his suitcase again and wandered off down the hall. "Which bedroom do you want?" Peony called over his shoulder.

"Assuming they all have four walls and a roof, it doesn't matter."

"Alright. You can have the one with the walls and roof but be warned, there's no floor."

Peony ducked into the first room on the left, plunking his luggage down like a flag into the ground. The room wasn't a bad size and had windows. Besides, he'd checked with the landlady before they bought the place to make sure he was allowed to decorate and refurbish the apartment to his creative liking.

Jade continued to stare out the window just thinking the whole thing over. It was the best option he could think of. He needed to be here for schooling for at least another 2 years and both of them had managed to find employment. He supposed 'just getting away' as Peony had put it before everything was finalized, had some sort of positive effect too.

Jade allowed himself to show a little emotion in secret; a subtle sigh that could be mistaken for musty apartment noises. He'd sort of settled things with Saphir by moving the temptation away from the other man. Jade doubted Saphir was the 'out of sight, out of mind' type, hopefully Jade's parting words dropped a big enough hint. Though he barely acknowledged any sort of emotion, due to how baffling they could be, he noted a couple irking feelings in his stomach and prickles in his mind. Those feelings seemed to be a reoccurring thing lately; he wanted them gone.

Jade walked back to the hallway to continue dragging the little collection of things he owned into the apartment and down the hall. He took one glance into Peony's room and continued to the room at the end. Peony didn't look up as Jade walked silently to and from his room to the hallway until he heard the muffled scraping of Jade pulling his mattress down the hall. He waited a couple seconds and then...

"Peony, would it be possible if I borrowed your muscles for a moment?"

Peony trotted out of the room and picked up the end opposite to Jade's. Not that it really mattered what end he chose; Jade let his side go anyway.

"Oh Jade," Peony singsonged a very good impression of Jade, "would it be possible if I borrowed your muscles for a moment?"

"Me? I am a man of science and theory. The only muscle I put to use is my brain."

_That's bull_, Peony thought. "And the three flights of stairs that you helped carry it up? That took no muscle?"

"And I'm just so fatigued by today's adventure and the emotional stress of leaving," each word dripped with sarcasm, "Besides, I've always thought of you as the brawn of our group."

Peony half slid, half carried the mattress to Jade's room and flopped it unceremoniously on top of Jade's other luggage.

"Thank you."

Peony retreated from the bedroom and squeezed Jade in a bear hug. He squirmed and tried to push him away, but unfortunately Peony did have the most muscles out of their group.

"It's okay Jade. I should have thought about how delicate you are," Peony released Jade, who's smirk had turned stony, while giving him a mocking concerned look. "By the way...You owe me."

The daylight faded quickly and was replaced by the multicoloured lights of the city. Peony ordered pizza for them and they sat chairless on the floor.

"Do you really hate the apartment?" Peony asked, eyeing Jade who sat leaning against the small island in the kitchen.

"We've only been here for a couple hours. I haven't really passed judgement on it yet."

"So all that sarcasm when we entered was just a christening of the place?"

"I was just expressing my initial feelings," the corners of his thin lips pulled up into a smirk, "However, first impressions can be false."

Peony leaned back against the counter, his mind a little more at ease.

"I just didn't want you living in a place that caused you pain for my sake," Peony hesitated on the next words, knowing he should say them but really, really not wanting to. Scarily enough Jade said exactingly what Peony had been thinking.

"I know I can leave anytime I like," Peony averted his eyes and took a large bite of pizza to busy his failure of a mouth and waited for Jade to continue, "but I'll likely choose not to because of the convenience."

Peony laughed at how cold his answer was.

"It's got all to do with convenience and nothing to do with my lovely self right? The fact that we've been friends for 20 years is just a nice gimmick, right?"

Jade narrowed his eyes and feigned indifference. It was the tiniest of things that gave Jade away. Right after Peony's teasing words some sort of sarcastic remark like "someone will have to babysit his Majesty" should have been said, but wasn't. There was definitely something on Jade's mind and it surprised Peony how much it entranced it his attention. Peony had a pretty good guess what it was and it had nothing to do with their new living arrangements.

"What's going on inside that twisted head of yours?"

"Too many things for you to be able to discern, as per usual."

"Ha ha, but I'm being serious," Peony scooted forward a bit and supported his face in one hand. "It's got something to do with Saphir. Come on Jade! You can tell me and maybe I can act as peacemaker. What did you say this time?"

Most people would have been offended by Peony's blunt accusation, but Jade took it like a compliment and actually smiled.

"For once it wasn't entirely my fault, nor could I have said anything different and mean it."

Jade was in his room at Curtiss Manor transferring his clothes to his suitcase in preparation for the next week. It was taking him less time to pack his clothes than it did to pack all the books he wanted; not exactly a surprise.

There was a gentle, maybe uncertain tap on his door.

"You may come in."

Jade didn't look up; he already knew who it would be seeing as his adoptive parents were out and Peony never knocked. Although Jade was vaguely surprised the man had allowed himself into the manor without ringing the bell. Or maybe he did and no one answered.

"Jade...you really are leaving then?" Saphir asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I've decided to continue my schooling elsewhere. And the place Peony found was reasonably priced and close by."

"But our school here has the best science department..."

"_Your _school here may have that but I'm sure by now you know I have switched my career choice."

Jade starred hard at Saphir, daring him to tell him what to do, tell him what a mistake he was making. Saphir lost a bit of nerve because he had come here to tell Jade exactly what Jade didn't want him to say.

"You're making a mistake Jade. The science world needs your brain. What would Nebilim-"

"Our beloved, late professor would tell me not to pursue a false dream and not for her sake especially," Jade clicked his luggage closed. No need to sit on this suitcase; everything fit perfectly. "Did you think over your choice of words at all Saphir?"

Saphir's face burned bright red and he ground his teeth, trying desperately not to take the bait for once. To win this argument, to win Jade, he just had to be calm and talk this over like adults.

"Isn't it a bit late to switch? You've been in university for five years now."

"Not at all. I've filled some of my course requirements already and since I made it known last year that I'd be switching I was able to take a few required courses last semester."

Jade stood by his bed, the mattress already in the moving van. _He looks so smug_, Saphir thought, _actually amused by the thought of leaving Nebilim and me_. Jade watched as Saphir nervously ran his hand along the wall like he was trying to find more reasons or confidence in the immaculate drywall.

"And before you start whining about how Peony and I are leaving you behind, just know that I heard him asking you to come along. You turned him down so it's no one's fault but your own that you're being left here."

Saphir's hand dropped off the wall like it suddenly died. His head lowered and he was unable to look Jade in the eye. He found his voice but it faltered, cracking on all the important words.

"I want to be with you but, Nebilim was so kind. I can't turn my back on her. But I want to be with you!" he whined.

Jade shrugged, not really bothered by the awkwardness that roared in this room.

"Peony and I will be back to visit now and then. You're still with us in a matter of speaking."

Saphir shook his head and forced himself to look at Jade. There was no way in hell, not for this moment, he was going to do this half-assed. He needed Jade to know and the only way to do that was to shatter Jade's cold exterior and _make him understand_.

Saphir strode forward, his fists clenched with determination, his eyes unblinking. The only change visible in Jade's expression was a slight raise of his eyebrow. Saphir's face took up all of Jade's vision due to its proximity.

"In time I know you'll realize what a mistake you're making and you'll come back. And if Nebilim isn't a good enough reason to stay then," Saphir's words got stuck in his throat. He could see the smirk rising on Jade's face again. So before he lost all confidence Saphir planted a timid kiss on Jade's lips.

Saphir was shocked to realize that Jade didn't pull away, but a second later his heart sunk like a 50 lb rock in a very, very deep ocean. Jade hadn't pulled away, but he hadn't reacted even slightly. He just stood there, smirk in place and eyes ice cold.

Saphir backed away towards the door, stumbling on a box on the floor. Saphir hoped that Jade couldn't see the tears brimming behind his tinted glasses.

"Your nose is running Saphir."

Saphir's shame ripped from his throat in an anguished, high pitched yell.

"Go to hell, Jade Curtiss!"

Saphir bolted from the room, fury taking over everything. _Nebilim's dead, Peony and Jade are leaving, Jade doesn't love me._

Jade waited a couple seconds to give Saphir enough time to leave the property, then picked up his suitcase and moved it to the lobby.

"Did you turn him down politely at least?" Peony asked playing with the tab on his pop can. He asked the question idly but...he desperately wanted to know. For Saphir's sake, primarily, and for his own secondly.

"I turned him down honestly."

Peony surveyed Jade with calm blue eyes while his stomach tightened. _So Saphir's hurting badly, and where does that leave me?_ His internal voice chuckled grimly,_ Where does that leave Jade? He must have seen this coming even though it took a while..._

He continued flicking the tab to make a tinny _twang_ noise. Jade watched Peony's finger press down on the tab and release it, wondering what Peony thought of it all. Jade never realized how hard it could be to read Peony's feelings._ It's because he's honest and outspoken so I've never had to guess his thoughts. How ironic..._

Jade was just about to ask what Peony was thinking when the other spoke, the easy tone back in his voice.

"You broke his little heart didn't you?"

Jade laughed at how childish Peony said it.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather not lie. Saphir's a grown man and I'm sure he's felt the sting of rejection before and will likely again."

"Yup but probably nothing like the Ice Queen's bite."

Peony laughed and pushed himself up then tossed his empty can into the scratched, stainless steel sink.

"Nighty night, Jade!"

Jade slowly stood up, stretched his arms above his head, yawned and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Peony," he called, as his friend was about to open his bedroom door.

"Yes, Jade?"

Jade walked slowly down the hall and brushed past Peony.

"You have no mattress, _Your Majesty_," and with that Jade stalked into his room and closed the door.

In all his excitement he had forgotten to bring it. The mattress was likely leaning against the wall next to the front door at his old home. How the hell had he not noticed? He even brought Jade's in...and the sarcastic bastard never said a word.

Jade expected to hear him swear at himself, but instead Peony let out a loud laugh which was followed by a thunk and more laughter. Jade opened his door halfway to see what his friend was doing. In the hallway Peony had fallen over and was wiping tears from his eyes, his fit coming to a close. Jade quietly closed the door and lay down on his mattress without any sheets. He tried to hold it in but only succeeded to the point of letting a soft trail of snickers escape. Living with Peony would be...different, but probably not horrible.

Lying awake on a blanket and a couple folded sweaters, Peony went over Jade's story again in his head. He didn't believe for a second that Saphir had been rejected many times before. He might have had secret flings with other guys, but he always had his eyes on Jade. Peony couldn't blame him either, Jade was something else and a piece of work unfortunately.

The story had brought up another memory that was shared between Peony and Saphir...

Peony had called Saphir over to his house to help him sew costumes for a play Peony was part of. Peony didn't feel like calling Jade over because the man had no talent with a needle and thread, and Saphir had actually _requested_ Jade to be absent. Well that was very odd.

"Pass me the scissors will you?"

Saphir reached over and slid the scissors across Peony's bedroom floor, then went and picked them up when they got caught on a pile of (hopefully not dirty) clothes.

"Thanks. You're being quiet, Saphir. What's on your mind? I assume it's something that involves Jade."

Saphir's hands shook a little while he was pinning a dart on the costume. Peony grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his work, and forced him to sit on the bed. Peony settled in front of him and waited patiently for him to begin speaking.

"Well, yes, it's a little about Jade but before I say anything about that, there's something else I want to tell you."

He spoke quickly and stuttered a lot though the words really didn't amount to much.

"Hold it right there Saphir. Why don't I grab us something to drink while you take a few deep breaths?" he patted Saphir on the shoulder and added playfully, "If you faint I'll be left all alone to work on the costumes."

Saphir was still on the bed when Peony returned with a couple glasses of water. He wasn't really any calmer but he had used the time to think about what he'd say and didn't stutter as much when he spoke next.

"Peony, I thought it would be better to tell you this first before...anyone else."

"Okay," Peony smiled, knowing full well 'anyone else' was not just _any_one else.

"Peony...I'm gay."

"Okay," Peony took a chug of water and set the glass down on the floor. He wasn't surprised at all since he'd been fawning over Jade for a couple years now. What he was shocked about was that Saphir had chosen to tell him and him alone. He could understand why Jade wasn't included but Nephry would have been a good one to tell. "Can I ask why you chose to tell me first? I am the first one you've told right?"

"Y-yeah, but don't worry. It's not because I, you know..."

"Like me? I know that idiot," Peony lightly punched Saphir who chuckled into his glass of water. What Peony said next made him choke. "I know you like Jade."

Saphir spluttered and coughed all while trying to speak. The only word Peony could make out was 'obvious'.

"Yeah, sorry man. You're pretty obvious. So," Peony paused while Saphir finished his coughing fit, "So, why tell me first? And are you gonna tell Jade?"

"I want to tell Jade but, I don't know. What if he says something snide?"

Peony pretended to mull the question over, then shrugged and said placidly, "I'll hit 'em."

"That won't take the words back."

"Saphir, as much as a sarcastic bastard Jade can be, I don't think he'd make fun of you for this. And if he does make some snarky remark, that's just how he deals with things. You gotta love people for their quirks."

Saphir visibly relaxed with a dramatic sigh and a wide grin. _What a shame he's into the sciences and not the arts _Peony thought.

"Yeah and I do," he said softly. Peony shifted uncomfortably, but Saphir never noticed since he was wrapped up in other thoughts. "Well, the reason I decided to tell you first was because I knew you wouldn't be sarcastic and also because I've heard rumours..."

"Rumours?" Peony asked with a tilt of his head and a sly look.

"So, are you, you know...are they true?" Saphir asked, blushing and fidgeting again.

Peony burst out laughing and accidentally kicked his water over too. Peony wasn't phased by the mess; the water was mild compared to the clothes, books and junk conspiring in the corners of the room.

Saphir immediately blushed and whined.

"Hey! I was being serious! Don't-"

"Not...I'm not making fun- You really can't ask straight up whether I'm gay or not? Geez how are you ever going to pick up guys if you- OOF" Saphir wacked him in the face with his pillow and broke out in peals of laughter along with Peony.

_Saphir as far as looks go you've got amazing taste but, you really should have chosen someone your heart could handle. You gotta love the person's quirks... _Within seconds of the memory ending Peony had drifted off to sleep, still not sure how he should be feeling and whether his pact with Saphir was annulled now.

Peony was up first the next morning, eager to walk the city and start sorting out his new life. He was particularly excited about decorating the apartment. He never had the chance to design any part of his house before. Since the mansion was passed down from one generation to the next, the house had a definite style. It was huge, spacious with high ceilings and columns, most of the doors were double doors and the staircase was actual marble. Everyone who visited had nothing but compliments for the place. Peony didn't hate it, he just didn't like having no say in its design.

He was dressed for the day and now stood at the end of the hall, glancing from his watch to Jade's door. _7:18 AM, it's a little early to wake Jade I guess...but I'm bored._ Peony pushed himself off the wall, walked to Jade's room and slowly opened the door with only a gentle creak. Jade had thrown a couple towels over his window to block out any light, although at this time in the morning the sun was just a strip of gold. Peony took a couple steps into the room and spotted Jade lying on his front, face covered by his arm and hair.

Peony watched Jade breathe steadily to make sure he was deep asleep, but not for long. It would be just like Jade to wake up and taunt him for watching him sleep. Peony flopped onto the mattress, bouncing Jade an inch into the air. He grunted and rolled over to look at Peony who lay fully dressed with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Good you're awake. How about some breakfast?"

Jade blinked slowly, the frigid glare on his face not terrifying Peony a bit.

"My my, I didn't expect you to be waking this early. Though I should have guessed you would enter my room without knocking first."

"Aw you know me so well. So," Peony shifted so he was lying on his side and his head was propped on one arm, "how'd you sleep?"

"Fine thank you. Peony could you pass me my glasses?"

He reached over to where Jade was pointing and gave the glasses to Jade once he had found them. Sometimes Jade wished it wasn't necessary to wear glasses, like on days like today when he could feel a headache creeping in.

"Just so you know, you look better without the glasses. In my opinion at least."

Jade had been about to slip the glasses over his face when Peony said this. He stayed his hand and turned to glance at his friend, his eyes at little blurry with sleep, his hair flared out on his pillow.

"Is that so?"

Peony just smiled and reached a hand out to touch Jade's hair, but Jade had rolled to his feet, shoving his glasses on.

"I don't think you've had enough sleep, Your Highness," he picked out fresh clothes from his suitcase and snatched one of the towels from his window. "You're saying things that are nonsensical."

Jade left the room, headed for the bathroom on his left. Peony lay on the bed, the smile still soft on his face. _I think I'm getting to him..._

Jade closed and locked the bathroom door, rubbing the bridge of his nose and forehead to attempt to drive off the pain. He laid his folded jeans and shirt on the counter next to his tooth brush. He began pulling his glasses off his nose, but glanced up, catching his reflection in the mirror. He slid the glasses back on and then slowly pulled them off his face, keeping his eyes fixed on his reflection. _What am I doing? _He _tch_ed at the mirror, grinned at his idiocy and rested his glasses on top of his clothes before stripping and climbing into the shower.

When Jade emerged from the bathroom, warm, relaxed and head slightly less achy, he smelt something odd but very welcome in the apartment.

Peony was lounging in the window, some sort of coffee drink in his hand.

"It's awesome! There are a dozen cafes and little coffee shops around here," he pointed with his drink to the counter where another sat steaming. "You take yours black?"

Jade chuckled, taking the paper cup in his hands. "You know that I do because you like making jokes about it. Something akin to 'black like my heart'?"

"Bitter like your soul. Yup, sounds about right. Those little sayings help me remember what everyone likes. So...breakfast?"

"I don't see why not. Did you happen to pass by any decent places this morning?"

The two best friends had finished their coffees by the time they arrived at the breakfast place, the early summer morning cool enough for light jackets. The place was quiet with only a few other people sitting in booths with their coffee and pancakes. It had a cool, artsy style with the modern art framed on the walls and small tables cloistered under dim lights. Peony appreciated the quaintness while Jade was just happy the place wasn't overly bright; his head throbbed steadily.

They took a seat at one of the window booths and ordered their meals. They chatted idly and watched as the sun finally made its début, shinning between the buildings.

"That feels good on my skin," Peony stretched as the light fell on his body, and blended with his hair. "And even when the heat really hits this city, at least there will be a lightshow like this."

Jade's smirk hid his pain caused by the bright light. "It is the same sun you saw when we were living with our parents. I can't recall you making many heartfelt poems about it then."

"Dunno, maybe it's the change of scenery. Most likely because I'm happy to be away and excited too."

"I see." _I'll ask him to pull the blinds down later then..._

Their food arrived, so they dug in with their own fashions; Peony mixed his side dish of fruit with his waffles and Jade ate each section of food slowly and on its own. They finished everything off with another cup of coffee and continued speaking.

"I start work in another two months," Peony said, leaning back contentedly in the sun. "Don't worry, I have plenty saved up and the money from my parents."

"I suppose they gave you the money as a thank you present for finally leaving the nest."

Peony was about to retaliate, when Jade winced and said, "Do you mind drawing the blinds? I have a headache and the sun's only acting as a catalyst for more pain."

"Sure," Peony pulled the blinds down, watching as Jade took his glasses off and pinched the skin between his eyes. "Has it been hurting long?"

"Since I woke up. I have a feeling a storm's coming or something just as dramatic."

"I'm sure you noticed that I did ask, because you certainly can't read minds. If you could you would have heard mine screaming."

The shade felt like a hand on his head; not healing the hurt but comforting.

"I meant when we sat down Jade," Peony was a little unsure about what to make out of this and a little irked that Jade said nothing.

"No matter. What are you going to do about your lack of mattress?"

Peony settled back down, crossing his arms in annoyance. However he allowed for the change in subject.

"I called home when I went to get the coffee. I left a message explaining what a fool I am and promised to call home often to chat rather than ask for things to be sent to me."

"And neither your mother nor father replied yet?"

Peony pulled put his cell phone and checked for messages.

"Nope. They've probably already left for work. I'm not that worried," Peony yawned and put the phone back in his pocket. "I'm young so the floor's not too much of a problem for a couple nights."

Jade nodded and took a sip of coffee, the heat and headache making him lethargic.

"I was thinking that maybe today we could go looking for stuff to fix up the apartment with," Peony said, eyeing the other who looked a tad paler than usual and not smirking as much. "But I think that should be saved for when you're feeling better."

Jade shrugged. "Whether I have a headache or not, it doesn't matter in this situation. You can go pick things out by yourself."

"You don't want to help?"

"Not particularly. I've never been that interested in design and I know that you are."

Jade continued to massage his forehead, abandoning his coffee because it wasn't helping nor hindering. Peony scissored his fingers between the blinds to peek at the sky. _He might be right, there are some dark clouds rolling in._

Peony pulled his wallet out and left enough money for both their meals and a reasonable tip. Jade reached for his wallet but Peony tapped his shoulder and shook his head.

"I got it. Let's just go before the storm starts."

"Are you going to look for furniture and paint?"

"Maybe," he opened the door for Jade who shielded his eyes from the light. "But I'll walk you back to the apartment first. Don't bitch about it," Jade had sighed as though he was annoyed. "I like walking and you're half blind without your glasses on."

The morning light flickered and became a dull ray as a thick frosting of black clouds covered the sun. Peony looked up and saw the sky become pitch black. The thunder rumbled making a few people on the street flinch and others run for cover as the rain came down.

"Did you wanna run to the apartment, Jade?"

Before, Jade's pace had been quick and slightly dazed, with his need to get back to a comfortable place slowed by his faulty eyesight and downcast eyes. Now he was walking at a slow pace and standing straighter, blinking water from his eyes.

"No thank you. The rain suppresses the pain a bit. You may go ahead though."

"Nope. I'm good."

They were about five minutes away from their apartment, the rain still teaming when Peony spotted a bench, and asked Jade if he wanted to sit outside for a bit. Jade nodded so they sat, somewhat uncomfortable in their soaked jeans.

Jade leaned back against the wooden bench with his eyes closed, relief literally washing over him in cool drops. His head still pounded but it felt as though someone had pricked a spot of his skull with a pin and the pulsating blood was leaking out._ I may get sick from this but right now this is the best option._ Jade removed his jacket, disliking the clinging fabric. Peony made a small noise next to him.

"I realize what a shock this is to you Peony, seeing me like this, but there are forces in this world that can drive a human to do abnormal things," Jade closed his eyes again and leaned back farther. He tossed his long hair over the back of the bench and continued in his scientific voice, "Like pain. I especially dislike head pains."

Peony sat sideways on the bench watching Jade, the rain dripping from his eyelashes and blonde hair. There was only a foot between the two of them as well as Jade's sweater. He watched the water run from tiny pools in the corners of Jade's eyes off his pale cheeks and down his throat. There were goosebumps on Jade's neck from the chill and Peony had some too, although he doubted the weather had much of an influence.

"Is pain the only force that can drive someone to do something strange?" Peony extended his hand slowly, running his fingers through a few strands of Jade's hair that hung low so that he might not pull away from the light touch.

"Of course not. You've seen for yourself by Saphir's example that grief can blind people," Jade felt the gentle tugging of his hair, and had tensed immediately but then relaxed when he found it oddly soothing. "There's also rage and fear."

"All dark parts of the human spirit," Peony scoffed, "What about love?"

"I really don't know Peony. Lust for sure though; there are plenty of people guilty of being controlled by lust."

Peony laughed, his fingers now running from the top of Jade's head to the end of his hair. Jade cracked his eyes open against the gale. He fixed his stare on Peony just as the sky rumbled and lightning twisted out of the clouds. Shock was suggested in the size of Peony's eyes as the lightning had lit up Jade's face.

"What's so funny, Your _Majesty_?" his headache making his sarcasm even more prominent.

"I think it's amusing how you barely give love a thought. It was the first thing that popped into my head when you started this conversation."

Peony's hand no longer ran the length of his hair, instead his fingers clutched softly at a handful of it. The lightning flashed again.

"Well that's the difference between you and me. I am grounded by science while you float on art and romance," Jade sat up, wincing a bit. He thought about not saying what was on his mind, shaky about what it would really mean, but decided to anyways. "In chemistry, it is basic knowledge that like absorbs like. Similar substances absorb each other better."

Without his glasses and with the rain falling into his eyes, it was hard to make out the subtle changes on Peony's face. He fathomed that Peony's good natured grin would be slipping at the corners, and his eyes lowering for which Jade took no pleasure in. But the man had to be pushed away, like Saphir had been. He couldn't explain why they had to be pushed away without delving into what it actually meant to love and feel. He'd lived over two decades without having to worry about emotions that went beyond friendship and was content in doing so.

However, Jade could have sworn Peony's smile was tender and still good natured.

"Jade," Peony's fingers wound further in his hair, "do you really believe love is _absorbing_ another person? Wouldn't it be better to see both people acting in the relationship?"

"I repeat, I honestly don't know."

"Okay, well, my science is a bit outdated but would you really want to mix more acid together to create a safe concoction?"

Jade chuckled.

"I think I understand what you're getting at Peony. And no," Jade's smirk softened, "concentrating the acid even more would not make the solution neutral or 'safe' as you so eloquently put it."

The storm continued to rage, chilling both of them and soaking them to the bone.

"It's not exactly safe out here, is it?" Peony asked as two forks of lightning split the sky.

"The lightning is a couple kilometres away. It's unlikely to strike us down even if it was close, there are so many tall buildings around here to draw its attention," Jade twisted his arm awkwardly to loosen Peony's fingers from his hair. "However, we are both drenched and the air is cool; a perfect way to catch a cold."

"Alright, in we go then."

Peony thought about kissing Jade, a kiss in the rain always had appealed to him. But he didn't want to make Jade anymore uncomfortable than he already was by the conversation. Besides, it was more like a monsoon than a gentle summer rain. Somehow, the idea of Jade and him talking endearingly during a chaotic storm seemed...like Jade.


	2. Experiment

**Experiment**

"No one's called yet, not that I'm surprised. It's not even noon."

Peony tossed his phone onto the counter and surveyed the apartment. _I think I'd like to paint the walls a soft, light red, it would match the brick wall opposite._ Jade sat with his back against the wall in the window, his eyes almost closed._ Maybe we should get some furniture first though..._

"How's your head?" "Peony called to him.

Jade kneaded his forehead with his fingertips. "A little better. It'll be gone in a day or two; whenever the air pressure balances out."

Peony nodded and walked over to Jade.

"I'm gonna go out and pick up some supplies. I was thinking that this room would look nice with a soft red-"

"Peony choose whatever you think would work best and is reasonably priced. Although," Jade smirked, "your royal taste knows no bounds does it?"

"You really don't care?"

"Not all. Unless you decide to paint the walls some garish colour like fluorescent pink and cover the floor in leopard print," Peony chuckled and Jade smirked, "You saw my bedroom at Curtiss Manor. I designed that one and I remember the remarks you gave it."

Jade's bedroom was functional and clean. Though the room was spacious, there were few furnishings; there was a bed, a long bookshelf and a desk and chair. The walls were bare and white. The furniture was dark, polished wood and sturdy looking.

Though they had been friends for over a decade, this was the first time Peony and Saphir had set foot inside Jade's room. They hardly ever visited Curtiss Manor, always opting to go to Peony's house because of the many rooms setup specifically for play. Whether they were children building Lego castles or tweens playing video games, Peony's house was the place to be. Especially since Peony's family employed a chef and kitchen staff. Now they found themselves in Jade's room, due to a school project the three of them were partnered for. Jade had suggested it so that they would not be distracted and also had access to several resourceful books.

Jade opened the mahogany door. "Please come in."

Peony lead the way, followed by Saphir and Jade closed the door behind them. Peony and Saphir exchanged a silent glance but understood what each other was thinking.

_Wow, clean..._

"Are we allowed to sit? I'm afraid I'll scratch the floor," Peony jokingly whispered to Saphir who hissed back at him to be quiet.

"Of course you may sit," Jade said from behind them. Saphir whirled around, blushing while Peony took in the room with his hands on his hips.

"You're room's so clean. And white. And boring."

Jade smirked and shrugged with his hands raised and turned to the side. "Did you expect me to have a room that practically glows like Saphir's? I'd never be able to think in such a room, let alone sleep."

Saphir spluttered, not exactly sure why he was being picked on when it had been Peony bashing Jade's taste.

"I like your bed though. I've always had a thing for beds with canopies. Again though, not a fan of the white; it gets dirty too easily."

"You may sit on the bed while we work. I doubt you'll dirty it."

Peony happily obeyed, tossing his school bag next to the bed while he leapt on. Saphir looked around awkwardly, not sure where to sit. He spotted the chair by the desk and made his way over.

"That's my seat, Saphir," Jade said coolly after retrieving a couple books from his shelf.

"Well, then where do I sit?" Saphir asked, his heavy school bag sagging by his feet.

"The bed," Jade said pointing where Peony was lounging. Saphir took one step when Jade continued, "is what I would say if I hadn't given all the privileges to his majesty. Besides, I don't trust your nose not to dirty it."

"Jade," Saphir whined, not liking the game at all, "stop messing around!"

"Yeah, Jade," Peony leaned forward casually, whining in a very good imitation of Saphir before bursting out laughing. "Let's just get the work done so we can hang after. His Majesty rules that you can chill on the bed with me."

Jade settled in his chair while Saphir sat next to Peony, glancing at the boy in the chair and wishing Peony and Jade would switch spots.

"Yeah your old room's boring," Peony smiled remembering when he first saw it.

Jade just shook his head slightly, the pain ever present like his smirk.

"Alright I'll be back eventually. Do you need anything?" Peony rested a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Some Aspirin would be nice."

"Okay. Why don't you try sleeping?" Peony's voice was kind but firm.

Jade nodded, his eyes narrowed as though sleep wasn't far off. He closed them, listening to the thumping of blood in his head. He wasn't thinking of much when he felt fingers pulling and massaging the skin of his neck. It was a good pain, the rough grip and then the soothing rub followed.

"I won't be too long," Peony said giving Jade a final pat on his shoulder.

Jade sat in the window his eyes closed, head pressed against the cool pane. He reached the nape of his neck and rubbed it subconsciously._ Perhaps I should suggest Peony become a masseuse, it certainly felt good...and not too uncomfortable, _Jade thought in regards to the situation. Realizing that he was trying to reiterate the sensation, Jade opened his eyes and looked at his hand. _I honestly don't know..._His head throbbed nastily.

Jade slipped off the window seat, a little dizzy and made his way down the hall to his room. The apartment was humid so he opened his window, but the rain streamed in. He closed the window again and took off his shirt. He lay on his mattress draping the shirt over his eyes.

He hadn't even fallen asleep when he heard a loud ringing from down the hall. He lifted himself up and trudged down the hall. _Peony forgot his phone by the sound of it._

"Hello this is Jade Curtiss, Peony is unavailable right now."

Silence.

"I'm going to hang up in five seconds if no one deigns to answer to me."

"J-Jade...where's Peony?" Saphir asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh Saphir. This is who I woke up to talk to? Splendid."

"Don't be so condescending!" Jade winced at the sharpness of his voice. "Why were you sleeping? Are you sick?"

"I have a nasty headache that I'm beginning to think is actually a migraine. By the way your voice is doing nothing to ease it."

"Sorry," his voice softened and lost its defensive tone. _Fool,_ Jade thought.

"Would you care to leave a message with me or would you rather call back and leave one on his voice mail?"

"I'll leave it with you. Peony's mother called and asked if I'd drive his mattress up to the city..." Saphir's voice trailed off, uncertain about what to say.

"Peony would like that very much. He currently uses the mess of his room as a sort of sleeping pile. All his shirts are wrinkling and it's very unbecoming."

"You don't mind if I come by?"

"Not at all. Friends are welcome anytime."

"Right _friends_," Saphir spat the word into the receiver. Jade flinched again, and maybe due to the bitterness of the tone. "Well, I can come in a couple days so His Majesty is just going to have to wait."

"Thank you, Saphir."

Saphir hung up without saying goodbye or wishing him to get better, although he wanted to. _I'm trying to spurn you like you spurned me Jade. How can you do it so easily? Oh yes, because you're a cold-hearted traitor._

_Well Peony would have been proud of me. I only tortured him a little and I tried to be friendly._ Jade went back to his room, his head splitting more than ever.

Jade slept restlessly, waking up every once in a while to listen to his head pound. A couple times he thought he heard noises in the apartment but he wasn't sure. He had half a mind to call out to Peony but that would have been pointless. What could he possibly do to ease the pain? And he may not even be home.

When he did sleep he dreamt of things he'd done in the past.

Peony's parents had taken the three of them out on their yacht. They were running around on the deck, Peony throwing the life preserver at them. He had just cast it at Jade when Jade pulled Saphir in front of him. Saphir feel overboard with a loud shriek while Peony laughed and Jade smirked from above. When Saphir started screaming that he couldn't swim and sank to prove it, Peony sobered up and leapt in after him. Jade watched with impassive eyes.

They were sitting by a campfire and Saphir was snuggling closer to Jade since he only had a corner of the blanket. Jade shoved Saphir when he least expected it and wrapped Saphir's corner around himself. Tears welled in Saphir's eyes and when Peony noticed, he shoved Jade out from under the blanket, threw it over his head and ran around pretending to be a ghost. Saphir snickered when Jade had been tipped on his ass and laughed in earnest when Peony began his tirade. Jade had narrowed his eyes and tried not to smile when Peony began running around.

_What a monster I've been,_ Jade thought_,_ _Saphir ought to have loathed me._

The three of them made quite an odd group. Peony with his easygoing way and blonde hair on tanned skin, Saphir overly sensitive and thin with skin and hair like snow, and Jade sarcastic with long bronze hair and a smirk always on his face. It was most likely Peony's almost celebrity status yet modest personality that drove him towards Saphir who wanted to be liked and Jade who wanted everyone to stay the hell away. Still, as the trio stood dateless in their fancy clothes before the entrance to prom they looked quite odd, but attractive. Peony danced with anyone who asked and even some (Saphir and Jade) that didn't ask. Saphir only wanted to dance with one person in particular and did get his wish when he asked if Jade wouldn't mind since they were both bored. They'd only danced for a second before Jade stalked off saying that dancing was just as boring and ten times more embarrassing than standing about.

At the funeral Jade stood by the casket sandwiched between Peony and Saphir. Peony cried stoically, silently while Saphir bawled his eyes out. Jade allowed Saphir's to grab his hand and didn't shove him away when he cried on his shoulder.

_Did I lead him on? Did I do it because I wanted to break his heart so that I might understand how love works?_ Jade thought horrified_, Like an experiment? No because it wasn't me...it was Peony._

This time the dreams came as Jade called them.

Peony had hinted that they should all dance with each other at least once that night. They might never see each other again after high school and they needed to spend as much time as possible while together. Besides, it would only be for five minutes.

Peony had grabbed Jade's left hand with his own left then pulled Saphir to them with his right and they'd become a tangled mess of sorrow.

_He tried very hard to make the three of us work, to allow us to coexist. I was too sarcastic for Saphir to handle and Saphir was too emotional for me to comprehend. Peony, why would you bother?_

Jade's head throbbed violently waking him up immediately. Jade reached for a shirt or pants or something to put between his teeth or even to muffle him if he screamed. There was a clatter from the kitchen and a few tentative footsteps towards his door. Had he screamed or moaned? He really hoped not, how embarrassing that would be.

"Jade? What did you say?" Peony sounded worried and apprehensive. He actually _knocked_ lightly on the door.

"Oh it's nothing Peony. Just the rain and win-" Jade inhaled sharply. It felt like his veins were popping and letting the blood pool in his brain, trying to crack his head open with the rising tide.

"Too bad. I'm worried so I'm coming in."

The light from the hall burned Jade's eyes and he shied away, covering his face with his hands.

Peony quickly closed the door and waited a couple seconds for his eyes to adjust. When they did he was able to see Jade trying to drive his knuckles into his eyes. His teeth were clenched and his torso was covered in sweat.

"This isn't a normal headache Jade. You've gotta get to a hospital."

"It's just a migraine. I think I know what's causing it. Just leave me alone for a couple hours and I'll sort it out," he managed to speak without stuttering but his voice was strained.

Peony knelt down and removed one of Jade's hands from his eyes so he could give him a stern look.

"I know you're no idiot so you must know that a doctor would be the best person to see right now. And I mean _now_, Jade."

"I agree of course, however...we have no car so we'd need to take a bus. In order to do that we'd need to find a bus route and-ouch- it's likely we'd need to transfer," Peony's eyes widened at the pained expression on Jade's face and was horrified as Jade's words made perfect sense. "On top of that, neither of us knows where the hospital is. And at approximately one in the morning, I doubt any of our neighbours would like us to introduce ourselves."

Peony didn't know what to say. Jade patted Peony's hand away and took a deep breath to stop his body from shaking.

"It's just a migraine. I think I can sort it out too..."

"What's causing it?" Peony kept his voice as even as possible. He caught Jade's hand in his own, not letting him slip out of his grip this time.

"I did it to myself. It's-" he clenched his teeth as his stomach burned now. "It's stress."

"Stress huh? Then I can help," he said with a little more confidence.

Peony nudged Jade over a bit so he could lie down next to him, still holding his hand. Peony pulled Jade close and with his free hand ran his fingers through his hair, down his spine and along his scalp. Peony actually wasn't sure if this would work with Jade seeing as he didn't do the whole touchy feely thing. When Jade tensed, Peony's confidence was put to the test and he forced himself to continue holding Jade until he relaxed. Jade may think this was torture for all he cared, but eventually his body would respond and override his brain, allowing Jade to be soothed.

Once Jade stopped trying to squirm away Peony released his hand so he could rub Jade's temples. Jade closed his eyes, whether it was because he found the situation awkward or was relieved, Peony didn't care.

Jade coughed dryly and felt his stomach burn again and convulse. Peony felt the shudder pass through the other's body.

"Does your stomach hurt Jade?"

"Yes."

"Ulcers?"

"Most likely."

Now Peony tensed. Jade would really need a doctor if one of those burst.

"If I start vomiting up blood then you may call the paramedics."

"Okay, but you have to let me stay with you for the rest of the night and then tomorrow we go to the hospital. Deal?"

"Very well. It's a deal."

Peony continued to hold Jade against his chest and Jade just sucked it up being in too much pain to argue. His stomach convulsed every once in a while but he never threw up. Apparently Jade was more obvious than he thought; he tried to hide the searing pain in his forehead that struck when he thought too much, yet Peony noticed. Or maybe Peony could just read him like he could everyone else. That was a terrifying thought and his stomach churned as it passed through his mind.

Peony only left Jade twice; when he went to the bathroom once and then to get Jade a cup of water. Peony didn't ask if Jade minded being coddled, tonight he didn't get a say. _If he's going to be stubborn and hide things from me then he can pay the price._ Peony couldn't help laughing a little as he thought_, And I have a bed tonight._

He tried not to talk to Jade too much. Even if Jade had slept through most of the day, he still needed to sleep now. He did answer one of Jade's questions though.

"What made you come down the hall to check on me Peony?"

"You yelled something," Peony mumbled, nodding off slightly.

"Do you know what I yelled?"

"Hmm? Oh...sorta. Something like 'It wouldn't have worked' or maybe 'doesn't work."

"I see."

"What doesn't work?"

"It doesn't matter."

Peony yawned and his arms loosened around Jade's waist. Jade began inching slowly out of his grasp, but with his final, and barely, awake moment Peony kissed him on the side of the neck. Immediately Jade froze and lay stunned next to Peony. First Saphir and now Peony, didn't they understand that he didn't want this? It was too complicated with no equation or laws; everything in that emotional world was touch and go. Although, something in his mind or, since he was dealing with emotions, his _heart_ seemed to like what was happening between Peony and himself. Well this could be interesting...

The next morning around 9:00 AM Peony escorted Jade out of the apartment. Jade's head still throbbed and he walked in a daze down the hall towards the stairs. He stopped a few feet away, waiting for Peony to finish locking the door. When he sauntered up to Jade he offered his arm without a word and Jade accepted it.

"Thank you Peony. We wouldn't want you falling down the stairs now would we?"

They had planned to take a bus to the hospital but their plans changed when they reached the apartment building's lobby.

A young man, who had been out for an early morning jog, happened to see Peony guiding Jade down the stairs. He saw the man with long brown hair grimace and blanch as the wind slammed the door closed behind himself.

The happy-go-lucky looking blonde looked up from his charge and locked eyes with the jogger. There was a mutual understanding and an instant connection between the two of them.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" the jogger asked, sauntering over.

"Not exactly. We're going to the hospital to get his head examined and maybe while we're there I can get some pills for my splitting headache," Jade said, his smirk peeking through the pain.

The jogger laughed and rubbed the back of his head, not quite sure what to say to that.

"Ignore him, it's what I do," Peony said with a beam. Peony extended his hand and the jogger shook it. "I'm Peony and the sarcastic one is Jade. We just moved in two days ago."

"Congratulations! I've been here for a couple years now. My name's Guy."

Jade and Guy shook hands, Guy was a little wary of him. Guy wasn't quite sure whether Jade was grinning, grimacing or sneering at him. _Oh well everybody's different,_ he thought and flashed Jade a smile.

"I don't want to seem rude, but if Peony and I don't leave now we may miss our bus."

"You're taking a bus to the hospital?" Guy asked surprised.

"Regrettably we have no alternative method of transportation at the moment."

_Whoa, long words just seem to roll off this guys' tongue!_ Guy thought. "Say no more I've gotcha covered. I have a truck and I don't mind taking you."

"That's very kind of you, Guy," Jade said, actually humbled a little.

Peony smiled at Jade and Jade ignored him. Peony then turned to Guy and said genuinely "It really is nice of you, thanks. And don't worry, Jade'll pay you back. He loves doing things like dishes or scrubbing the floor."

Guy laughed, again not sure of what to say. "I'll just go grab my keys."

The three of them chatted, getting to know each other, though Peony did most of the talking for Jade who had his head pressed against the cool glass.

They found out Guy was 19, almost 20 and that he was currently in a college connected to Jade's new university, studying to become an engineer. When they asked him what kind of engineer he said anything and all.

"I love drabbling in mechanics too, as you can see by my truck."

The truck had some subtle changes made from what Jade could tell; faster engine, softer ride, a nice sound system which was thankfully turned off.

Peony explained that he was an arts graduate and when he said arts he meant _all_ arts to some degree. His passion was acting and he had found a job at a theatre known for making first time actors and actresses into stars. Peony didn't really want to reach stardom, he just wanted to do the best that he could and have the most fun possible. He'd always hated the idea of celebrity status, having grown up in the blue blood family that he did. He liked the way his life was going now. He glanced back at Jade who had his eyes closed. _Well I want some things to go a bit farther than they are now, I guess._

Guy wanted to asked Jade what he was into because a couple times when Guy had been raving about technology, he would catch Jade grinning and nodding in his rear-view mirror. _It'd be cool to have another techy around,_ he thought.

They reached the hospital and the two blondes hopped out of the front seat. Peony raced to open Jade's door, and Guy walked around the front.

"Whoa!" Guy sprang forward along with Peony as Jade lurched forward. Their worry was unneeded since Jade caught himself.

"Guy, you really ought to work on your driving. All that swerving and sudden stops has made me dizzy," Jade said, allowing Peony and Guy to help him step down.

"Right..."

They all headed for the hospital, Jade walking in between. Peony and Guy both had similar thoughts of Jade suddenly toppling, however Guy showed the concern on his face while Peony just strolled along.

"I'm not shoeing you away but, if you don't want to stay or have work to be doing, you can go," Peony said, "We can take the bus back."

Guy shook his head. "No I want to see how this turns out. And if you guys need a ride to the pharmacy or something, I'd be glad to help."

Peony gave Guy a look of respect and admiration.

They didn't have to wait too long and Jade opted to go in by himself, leaving Peony and Guy to chat.

"Did you grow up in Grand Chokmah, Guy?"

"Yes and no. I wasn't born here but I came here a couple years ago. How 'bout you?"

"Nah I'm not from around here. I'm from Keterburg."

"Geography's not my strong suit," Guy said with an embarrassed smile. "What's it like there?"

"It snows a lot and it's kind of rural. We do have a couple postsecondary schools and an awesome hotel, but not much else."

"So what made you want to come to Grand Chokmah? If you don't mind me asking," He added quickly.

"Grand Chokmah has an amazing art and theatre district and it's better looking than Baticul, even if Batical's renowned for hosting the rich and famous. Also, if I choose to move here Jade said he would come."

Guy shifted in the hard, plastic seat, not sure if he should continue asking questions. Peony gave Guy a smile.

"Jade and I have been friends for a long, long time. It was far easier to move here with someone. Did you move here with your parents?"

"No," Guy said to Peony's surprise. Guy might be old enough to live on his own but 19 seemed kind of young still. "My parents are dead."

"Oh geez, sorry for asking! And I'm sorry that it happened."

Guy laughed and said with a carefree tone, "Don't be. I've learned to accept it and not try to take things too seriously all the time. Everyone's got some ghosts."

"I can agree to that, my friend," Peony said, touching Guy's shoulder lightly.

Jade lay in the dark with an IV drip hooked up to his arm and a doctor looking over his chart.

"You're right Mr. Curtiss, you do have an ulcer but lucky for you it hasn't burst. Your blood pressure's high and you're a little dehydrated," the doctor stopped and looked at Jade.

"I understand what you're saying. Please continue."

"Alright, have you been eating much recently?"

Jade thought for a moment and said honestly, "No, only a meal a day really for the past week or so."

"And how has your sleeping pattern been?"

"Restless as of late. Doctor, I usually wear glasses but they've been bothering my head for the last couple days. Should I look into getting a new prescription?"

"Only if your vision has gotten worse. Otherwise it's normal for glasses to aggravate the head a bit," the doctor didn't know what to make of his patient. He didn't show much emotion, not that much was called for given his mild affliction, but usually just being in the hospital made people nervous. Maybe the migraine had really done damage in his head and the man could no longer feel emotions. "Do you feel any...different than usual? Emotionally, in particular?"

"I've been dwelling on that too, and I suppose I do feel a little...different."

"How so, Mr. Curtiss?" the doctor had his pen ready, wondering how Jade had been before the migraine and if he was about to make a medical discovery.

"Well, it's a bit unusual, but I've been feeling a broader spectrum of emotions lately and just feeling more in general," Jade admitted to the doctor. He felt it was safe to tell this man since he was sworn not to reveal medical files publically. _Now should I admit this to Peony?_

The doctor put down his pen and gave Jade a stern look. Jade wasn't too worried and in fact was smirking a bit now that the pain had lessened.

"Is something wrong doctor? Am I going to die an early death?"

The doctor behaved professionally and just ignored Jade's comment. "Mr. Curtiss your symptoms all point towards stress as a cause. For you ulcer, I suggest no heavy exercise, a light but healthy diet; three meals a day and stay away from dairy, spicy foods or strong acidic foods. As for your migraine, drink plenty of water and get lots of rest."

"And if the migraine persists?"

"Then you have more issues than I can solve and I suggest seeing a psychiatrist," he probably shouldn't have said it, but Jade just sitting there and smirking was getting on his nerves. He softened a bit; this was a young man he was talking to, someone new around here. "A psychiatrist may be a bit dramatic, but I do suggest talking to someone you trust. If you bottle stress within yourself it can destroy an otherwise healthy body."

Jade pondered this for a moment and then said without sarcasm, "Thank you doctor. When may I leave?"

"Rest here for another hour or so and then we'll discharge you. Would you like me to send your friends in?"

"Yes, thank you."

When Peony and Guy entered the room Jade was sitting up with his eyes closed.

"Do you think he's asleep?" Guy whispered.

"If he is it'll only be because his mind and body are delicate," Jade opened his eyes and shot them a frigid glare. "So you are awake. How's your head?"

"Oh so very delicate," Jade turned his head and spoke to Guy, "My apologies Guy, I'm far too sickly to repay the debt I owe to you. Feel free to take Peony's aid in my stead."

Guy sighed; he was slowly getting used to their ribbing one another while dragging others into it too. It was quite a skill actually, even if it was useless.

"You're feeling better then, Jade? Is the migraine gone?"

"Not quite Guy, but thank you for asking and taking pity on a total stranger."

"No problem, Jade. Maybe the three of us could spend some time together instead of anyone scrubbing my floors. I'd appreciate that; I don't know any people in our apartment really."

"I could certainly agree to that," Jade said contentedly. Jade and Peony shared a quick glance and Guy blushed realizing that it had been a private thought shared between two very close people.

"I'm going to grab a drink from somewhere. Anybody else want one?" Guy asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Peony said.

"Thank you for offering but I already have some water here."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Peony waited until Guy had closed the door, and then he nudged Jade over so he could sit on the bed.

"I like him," Peony said, gesturing at the door.

"As do I," Jade agreed, leaning back.

"But not as much as I like you."

"So we _are_ going to have this talk here then."

"You're the one who looked at me with that look!" Peony laughed out.

"'With that look' you say. What exactly is that 'look'? Was it anything like the one plastered on your face perhaps?"

"It was stress right?" Peony asked, watching Jade very carefully. Jade nodded. "So what is the cause of your stress?"

"Can't you guess?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

Peony sighed rather dramatically. "And here I thought you'd be more open with me. Geez, I thought a door had opened between us over the last couple days."

Jade sat in a rare silence.

"Fine. I'll bite, I guess," Peony said with a sigh. "Saphir was probably a stressor, especially since you actually had strong feelings for him."

"Excuse me?"

"Not romantically, Jade, that much is clear as day. I mean that it meant more from Saphir because he's an incredibly close friend, not just some random person," Peony fixed Jade with a stern look, "And by the way he better still be your friend."

"You can't force friendship on another, Peony. That's not how it works," Jade said softly.

"Oh so now you're going to lecture me about relationships?" Peony chuckled. "You're right though, and I know at times it must have seemed like the only thing holding the two of you together was me or Nephry, but that's not exactly true. You wanted to be friends with Saphir even though you bugged the hell outta him, right?

"Yes."

"Then friendship wasn't forced on you."

Jade thought this over and found he could mostly agree with what Peony had said.

"So...what else do you have to tell me Jade. I know there's got to be more," Peony watched Jade. He sat perfectly straight with that smirk on his face, like nothing had shifted between them. Peony sighed, "It's best just to say it. Bottling it up is what got you here right? I'm kind of surprised you hadn't popped earlier, you piece of work."

"Very well," Jade paused to take a sip of water then locked his gaze with Peony's, both determined not to look away. "The day Saphir confessed his feelings to me is the day this headache started, though it was far less of a pain. I believe you're right in saying it meant more to me because he was a close friend, otherwise I would have brushed it off. You said a door opened between the two of us? Well a small window opened between Saphir and me, but I scared him off...

"I still don't know exactly what happened but there's now a new consciousness within me. Frankly, I don't like it one bit because it's not like me. It's illogical and needy, two things I am not. But denying it has lead me here," he patted the bed briefly before putting a hand to his forehead. His headache was coming on again. _I just need to sort this out._

"Perhaps...it is an equation. You just have to balance it..."

"Now what are you talking about?"Peony asked, very confused.

"Maybe it could have worked, we just would have had to sacrifice parts of ourselves that wouldn't fit together," his headache pressed hard against his skull again. _I really don't know._

Peony caught on now. He put his hand on Jade's shoulder and looked at Jade with serious eyes, hoping Jade would understand.

"I'll admit that sometimes compromises have to be made between lovers but," his voice calm and strong, "but you should never have to give up a greater part of yourself to make a relationship work. For example, I'm never gonna give up acting because some guy or girl wants me to. And furthermore, you have to actually feel something worth working for."

"Care to explain that further, _Your Majesty_?" Jade jibed, a little irked at how easily this seemed to come to Peony. He also felt bitter at how he was clumsily handling this and sarcasm seemed like the best defence.

Peony grinned, but the smallest dregs of doubt swam in his mind. He pushed them aside and said playfully, "It'd be my pleasure."

Peony's arms pooled around Jade's waist, pulling him closer. Peony wasn't sure how Jade would reciprocate, but believed he had enough confidence to prove they could work. _Jade...I think you and Saphir could work if only you didn't treat his feelings so lightly. I feel horrible for thinking this but, I've been waiting for a chance like this; Saphir, sorry man, but I'm glad that it didn't work out. If it had, ridiculous as it would sound, but I'd wait for Jade, I just can't get over him. Sorry..._

The location might not have been ideal but it didn't matter. Peony kissed Jade and much to both of their surprise, Jade responded. At first Jade played possum, like he had with Saphir, but when Peony persisted, the door opened a bit more. Peony held Jade to his lips for a moment and then they broke the kiss. Jade pushed Peony's hands away and leaned back on the bed. The feelings and emotions that had been displayed briefly on Jade's face were beginning to creep back inside that cold exterior of his.

"Not everything needs an answer, Jade," he said quietly and backed off to give Jade space. "I'm just asking for a chance. If it helps, think of it like an experiment."

"This won't be easy for me or you Peony. I just hope you know that," Jade warned, his face impassive as ever.

Jade could feel Peony's laughter as he sat on the edge of the bed and surveyed Jade with an ecstatic grin.

"Doesn't matter."


	3. Gone

**Gone**

Guy drove them all back to their apartment building, and promised to visit when Jade was feeling better.

"Nah, you probably don't want to see Jade when he's at full health. He's even more unbearable."

"Somehow, I think I can survive," Guy said happily, waving goodbye as he left for the second floor.

"I really do like that guy," Peony said as they neared their apartment. "Jealous?"

"Not at all. When you were out yesterday, Saphir called and left a message with me," Peony gave him a wary look. "You would have been proud; I was relatively pleasant. He said your mother asked him to bring your mattress here. I didn't see a problem with that, do you?"

"Nope. When's he coming?"

"I'm not sure. He said in a couple days, but I suppose he will let us know the day of or before."

"Okay...hmm I could probably have the living room done by then."

"I'd help but-"Jade started in that sarcastic tone but Peony cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. You're too sick," Peony smiled and embraced Jade with an overwhelming hug. Jade didn't respond other than a condescending sigh.

They spent the rest of the day lounging and reading. Sometimes Jade would allow Peony to sit with him and, for a second, hold him before shooting a biting sentence at him. Peony would laugh but got the message and backed off. The next day was spent much the same except they unpacked all that they could, which wasn't much. Clothes remained in boxes due to lack of dressers and they had few utensils.

The next day Peony spent painting the walls with the windows open since the apartment didn't have a working AC yet. He hummed and sang as he worked, shirtless and in a ragged pair of shorts during the summer heat. He would have had music blasting but he didn't want to pain Jade, who sat on the counter reading. His headache was gone but Peony didn't want it resurfacing.

Jade didn't really think it was civil to sit on the counter but the apartment had no chairs and the floor was covered in old sheets and plastic tarps. He could have read in his room, and had initially started in there, but Peony's easy cheeriness had drawn him out. And once out in the living room, Jade also couldn't help but be distracted by Peony as he moved. He tactfully watched the other's muscles bunch and strain to push the roller across the ceiling, saw the light hearted glow in his eyes and the sweat droplets roll down his well toned back. With Jade's new emotional perspective of Peony, he found he appreciated Peony's body a little more.

One time Peony looked up as Jade was staring and a smirk spread across the easygoing man's face. Jade was unfazed and said levelly, "I've decided I do like the colour of the walls; it's very captivating."

"That's BS. You were looking at me," he stopped painting and struck a rather impressive pose, still grinning at Jade.

"Of course, there's enough paint on you that one might think you used your hands to paint the walls. You will want to try and be a little neater, you'll track it all over the rest of the apartment."

Jade returned to reading but Peony wasn't done having fun, and he needed a break anyway. He dipped the tips of his fingers into the paint tray and slunk over to Jade. He leaned one elbow on the counter to hold his head up, and hid his paint covered hand behind his back. He hovered over Jade's lap and looked up at him as he kept reading.

"Admit you were checking me out," Peony demanded.

"I most certainly was not, your singing is just distracting."

"Fess up."

"There is nothing to confess to," Jade turned a page, though he was only taking in half of the words.

"Tell the truth or pay the price," _Last chance,_ he thought.

"Your Majesty, I was not-"

Peony swiped his hand across Jade's face, covering one half with red paint. Peony laughed at the face Jade pulled and wished he'd taken a picture, because it didn't last long before the cool look was back on his face.

"How mature of you."

"Oh don't pull that tone with me! You're the one who was lying; a moral sin! I was just having innocent fun."

"Innocent?"

When that one word passed through Jade's thin lips with an icy inflection, the whole mood changed. There sat Jade with the red smear on his serious face, his smirk heated instead of frigid and Peony still sweating, shirtless and very near.

Peony straightened and moved so he had an arm on either side of Jade while he leaned forward. If one thing could be said in defence of Jade having no understanding of emotion, it would be that he could work with passion easily. Jade didn't let passion control him, that would be uncomfortable territory for him.

Peony did have to initiate the embrace and he did most of the holding and hugging. Jade ran his hands through his blonde hair until he found a hold that didn't hurt Peony and pressed his body forward.

_How many years did I wait for this? Why _did_ I wait? Saphir..._ A faint voice spoke in Peony's mind but faded when Jade uncrossed his legs and pulled Peony even closer.

To Peony's delight Jade let him put an arm around him and lie in silence together on the old sheets and tarps. The sun was setting, illuminating the edges of the cityscape so that the outlines of buildings burned like embers while a handful of stars blinked above. The sight of the city like that fanned the flames of the romantic within Peony. He gathered Jades hair into one long rope and moved it out of the way so he could kiss the back of his neck.

"With the sun set the room will be much cooler for painting," Jade said, his back to Peony. Peony's eyes lowered and a frown creased his lips. _You know he's bound to be cold, you know he doesn't like to be held. Just let it go._

"True enough...alright I'll let you go," Peony sighed, pecked Jade one more time and stood up to retrieve the roller. _He'll get used to it eventually._

_I'm very discomfited with these parts,_ Jade thought as Peony continued to paint the walls. _At least Peony seems to understand and not be offended. _

"I'm going to bed early tonight, Peony," Jade said.

Peony looked at him with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "What, you exhausted? But you haven't had dinner yet. I bought food a couple days ago, although I question the fridge; it makes odd noises sometimes, like the ghost of groceries past is haunting it."

"I'd prefer to sleep."

He did feel very tired even though he slept all yesterday and rested most of today. He supposed it had something to do with forcing his body to do the exact opposite of what his mind had told it to do for years; stay near the person who wanted to be with him.

"Okay, but tomorrow we're having a big breakfast then."

"Very well."

"Goodnight then, Jade, I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and if you're up before me, come wake me up. I want to help with breakfast, I never really had to cook before. Plus, I don't know if I trust your cooking."

Jade layered his voice with heavy sarcasm, "I'm deeply insulted by your lack of trust in my abilities, but if you insist on preparing all meals everyday then be my guest."

"Now I didn't say that."

"And one more thing..."

Peony turned his attention back to Jade, lowering the roller and giving Jade a 'what now' look. Jade gave Peony a cool, searching stare and then turned his back.

"You are more than welcome to share my mattress with me until yours arrives."

"Thanks, Jade," he said dumbfounded. The offer made sense and wasn't spoken with great swells of emotion but still...for Jade it was quite something. Peony had been bugging him in jest for the past couple days and it always ended with Jade saying no. He may have been joking, but both of them knew otherwise. It stung like stubbing his toe when Jade said he wanted a space just for himself, but Peony knew it was just that; a small wound. And now it was healing.

"Goodnight, Peony and try not to wake me when you decide to sleep."

Jade wandered off down the hall leaving Peony to hum to himself as the moon rose.

Peony had finished painting way before midnight but decided to turn in early too. He lay still next to Jade, thinking about today's events._ I'm having the time of my life and Jade was pretty happy too, but man, what are we gonna tell Saphir? I held back because of him..._ Peony's thoughts drifted to another time when it had been just him and Saphir.

Jade had been left out of this meeting again, meaning that Saphir wanted to ask Peony something in private. Saphir found Peony leaning against his locker looking handsome as always. They waved a hello to each other in the deserted hallway.

"What's all this about Saphir?" Peony actually had no clue for once. This requested, Jade-less meeting had no rhyme or reason that he could foresee. "Are we planning a surprise party for Jade's birthday? I really want to, even if he'd kill us."

"No..." Saphir hesitated.

Peony slouched against the locker and sat on the ground. He patted the floor next to him. "Come on, have a seat. You'll be comfier."

"I'd be even more comfortable with a chair," he said as he sat down.

"The day you invent a chair that follows your ass around then you may have one. For now you're just going to have to suck it up," Peony smiled, amused at the thought. "So apart from furniture, what else did you want to talk about? As if I even have to ask what the topic is."

"Yes it's about Jade," he snapped, embarrassed that Peony picked up on these things and dragged them into the open with ease. "A-and it's also, kind of, about...you."

_Ah...I see where this is going._ Peony's smile became soft as he stared at Saphir with an apathetic look.

"I'm all ears."

"I'm not sure, whether you actually do or not, but I just thought that you, you know, have a crush on-on...Jade too," Saphir had been watching his hands as he said this, but now turned hostile eyes on Peony. He didn't flinch at the look, but he sighed in a resigned kind of way.

"Yeah, I kinda really do."

Saphir stiffened and his fist clenched at his sides. _No, I'm way too old for a temper tantrum but...it's just not fair._

"I guess we're enemies now?" Saphir asked in a strained voice. He really didn't like the idea of having to go against Peony; he was incredibly attractive and way stronger if it came to a physical fight. _The only thing I have on him is my intellect._

"No, buddy!" Peony laughed, although a little shaken at the thought. "We're best friends, not sworn enemies. Oh come _on_!"

Saphir had stood and turned his back on him. He began to walk away down the deserted corridor, with his fists clenched and a pained grimace on his face.

"Saphir, stop right there! Come on, we can work this out. After what? Like 15 years of friendship you're just gonna call it quits 'cause we finally have a similar interest?" Peony stood now too, a nervous smile on his face. _Oh irony, you're a cruel bitch._ "That's not cool, man..."

"Jade is someone I really, really want to be with and Peony, I'm not going to lie down and let you win!" Saphir's nose was beginning to run but he was able to hold back the tears. Angry as he was, he loved Peony's friendship, it was far warmer than Jade's. He sometimes wished he felt something for Peony but, there was only Jade.

"Saphir..." Peony wasn't quite sure what to say. How do you tell one of your best friends that you're also not going to just step back and let him have the one you love?

"No! Shut up Peony! I don't need you feeling sorry for me. I'm fine without you. We don't need to be friends; I don't need that," his voice was raised and remarkably high pitched for a young man.

"Yeah?" Peony said with his confidence back in his voice, "Well I _do_ Saphir. I need my friends."

Saphir was walking quickly but unsteadily like he wanted to stop. Peony ran up behind him and trapped him in a bear hug from behind.

"Get off!" he tried pushing the arms off him in a panic, but even if he was calm and not blinded by tears it would be unlikely Saphir could fend him off.

Peony let him struggle and work himself up and then tire out. When Saphir finally found his rational footing he let the tears take over and turned around to accept Peony's embrace. He held Saphir's head to his shoulder, gently telling him to calm down.

"I really love Jade," Saphir mumbled into Peony's damp shirt.

"Yeah, I got that from the way you reacted," he desperately tried to think of a way that would solve this problem but for once his negotiation skills were faltering.

"Saphir, I'm sorry man, but there's no easy left or right road outta this place," he ran a soothing hand over Saphir's head. "Someone's not gonna be happy."

"I know." _And it's going to be me but I don't want it to be! Why couldn't I have been born to look like Peony...?_

"Have you told Jade you're gay yet?" Peony asked, a weak plan forming in his mind.

"N-no."

"Okay," Peony took a deep breath to rid his face of telltale emotions and held Saphir at arm's length. "I have told Jade that I'm bi so I'm going to give you a grace period, kinda like your fairy Godmother. I'm not going to make a move until you tell Jade, is that fair?"

"Yes, but you're avoiding the bigger problem."

"Yeah, but it gives us some more time to just be friends," Peony chuckled, "It's been a year since you told me so we have until my graduation at least. Enjoy it while it lasts Cinderella."

When they went their separate ways that day, after Peony gave Saphir a final hug and a warm smile, he felt the weight of what he'd just promised Saphir settle in his stomach._ What if it takes years for Saphir to work up the nerve? I'll have to wait and watch as Saphir and Jade spend time in University together. I'll lose all that time that I could possibly have with Jade. And what if Jade finds out about this deal? What would he think? Would he call us both idiots? Would he think I wasn't serious because I forfeited my chance? Maybe this was a bad idea..._

He didn't exactly say the words, but Jade would have to be completely oblivious to the world to not have guessed Saphir's intentions. Peony would have to have a talk with Jade to come clean about the deal he made with Saphir. Given how many personal bubbles Jade had at the moment and the distaste he had for relationships, Peony didn't think the news would be passed over lightly.

Also, Peony wanted to remind Jade to be nice and subtle when Saphir came to visit, not that he expected Jade to shower him in kisses. The thought did leave him with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

Though Peony had done as Jade asked and not woken him last night, he had somehow, in his sleep, draped an arm over Jade. _Well this will be convenient in the winter, _Jade thought sleepily_,_ but then his mind came back to life._ He'll have his mattress by then, but I could suggest...hmm what an uncomfortable thought. It's only been a couple days and you're changing me, although it's been years coming I suppose._

"Peony I'm awake now, get up" he said removing the arm and sitting up.

Peon groaned and put a hand to his face to rub his eyes. "Good morning to you too."

"I'm going to shower."

After breakfast Peony sat on the window seat waiting for Jade to finish. He was staring out the window wondering what he should say first.

"You're pensive this morning," Jade said calmly, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Come here Jade, we have to talk."

Jade remained still just gazing coolly at him. Peony gave him a questioning look.

"I'm perfectly comfortable here."

This situation had Jade somewhat on edge. Peony was a very perceptive person and a dear friend, a combination that gave him more knowledge about Jade than anyone else on the planet. He probably knew since the first time they'd embraced that Jade was and would always be cold. Peony was the opposite; burning with life and open as book. They'd only been intimate for a few days and hadn't really said what they were when together, but that short amount of time might have been enough of a sample to show Peony what a grave choice he had made. _I never said I wanted or needed romance, nor do I need it now...yet, do I want it?_

Jade imagined what life would be like if Peony broke up with him now._ Even though he's only taken a step into my romantic life, I don't know if I could look at him as a friend anymore. He knows too much and I don't trust him with that information,_ Jade's inner voice scoffed,_ I'm only realizing now all of my trust issues? Well everyone has problems and I am no different._

Jade pushed the unfamiliar sense of worry from his mind as Peony perched beside him. Peony gingerly picked Jade's hand up in his own and ran his thumb over his knuckles. Jade tried not to tense or snatch his hand away. _It's a compromise_.

"I have to be honest with you Jade or I'll just screw the both of us over," Peony smiled warmly albeit, nervously. Jade's face remained detached from the tension between them now.

"I've liked you since we were 13. Cheesy as you'll find it, I remember the day I realized just how much I liked you."

"Oh really?"

Peony nodded. "It wasn't anything too special. We were sitting in my room staying warm by the fireplace. I was practicing my lines for a play while you sat wrapped in a blanket, studying or reading your textbook. I was having trouble with finding the right emotion for one line. To my surprise you stood behind me and asked to see the script," Jade watched Peony's face with rapt curiosity. The memory was moulding Peony's face, making his lips twitch, brightening his eyes, flushing his cheeks. "You said the lines with such a dead coldness, like you knew the sun wasn't going to rise tomorrow and that the world was gone, and like you _accepted_ it. My heart ached for you 'cause I knew you were thinking about your parents death's and all the sadness you couldn't express. And you remember what you told me after you read the script?"

" 'Sometimes you have to be the villain to be the hero,'" Jade said with a smirk, although he felt uncomfortable, like there were spiders under his skin.

"After that I never had a problem understanding you. You had to make decisions that seemed harsh but were for the better. And you didn't want to care about much because if something horrible were to happen, you didn't want to be affected."

"Peony, I'll tell you honestly now that I'm very uncomfortable. Please say what you meant to say and be done with this," Jade wasn't smirking any more. His face was just harsh lines. He tried pulling his hand free but Peony clamped another hand over his.

"I'm not done coming clean. I'm just trying to explain what I've been feeling and for how long I've held back," Peony said with enough genuine feeling for the both of them. _Please, don't run. Just bear with my heart for a couple more seconds._

"And why hold back? That's not like you at all Peony," Jade wanted to turn the topic away from feelings and he was surprised that Peony hadn't been more confident.

"Yeah, I know," Peony sounded upset now, "but I really love my friends."

"Saphir," Jade said with a coldness that drove the summer air from the apartment.

"We both knew he liked you and he realized his feelings way before me, so I held back for a couple years. Then he did the strangest thing ever," Peony's eyes glowed with admiration, "He confronted me and he was very mad. I was so scared that he'd leave me that I did something stupid."

"You let him have the first try," Jade's face remained neutral but inside his stomach was churning and he couldn't say why. _Maybe because I feel like an object? No, I know that's not how either sees me. Maybe because I expected Peony to try harder and thought that he was giving a hundred percent. And if my commitment isn't strong then what was the point of entering such a relationship? Peony, I don't think you meant to do wrong, however, one must atone for their actions..._

"Nah, but I should have seen it coming to that."

Jade was shocked to see Peony's face so bitter. And bitter at _whom_ exactly?

"I made a deal with him; I wouldn't try for you until Saphir came outta the closet."

Jade sat silently on the kitchen counter, his hand limp in some pointless hope that Peony would lose interest in holding it so he could pull away. He studied Peony's face, trying to riddle out what this all meant. _Peony did this so Saphir and he would remain friends, but he desired to be with me. So in the end...Peony seems to lose out. I don't understand. I don't trust what I don't understand._

"You're logic is very flawed this time, Peony," Jade finally said with honest sharpness attached to every syllable. "What you should have done is let Saphir be and sought what you wanted. If you truly wanted it, of course"

"Of course I wanted it, _want_ it. What would you have done? Would have done that, pursued what you wanted at the price of losing a friend? I want Saphir and me to be friends. I care about how he feels, Jade. At least now he knows you're feelings towards him."

"I never told him I wasn't interested, I never said a word. Saphir deterred himself."

"I think Saphir can take a wild stab in the dark and guess that you didn't want that kind of relationship with him."

"True, but there's more to it. Right now Saphir is probably disgustedly pining over me, thinking that if only he had your suave and good looks he might have been able to grab my attention. And should he happen to stop by and find out that you were able to catch my elusive attention, I think we all can take a hypothetical stab in the dark and see just who bleeds."

Peony was quiet and Jade was closed off. What Peony had done wasn't so horrible but something didn't sit well with Jade. Perhaps he was looking for an excuse to jump ship, but he didn't think that was the entire case.

"I'm really sorry, Jade, but we don't know how things will turn out with Saphir. I didn't think things through," Peony let Jade's hand go. "I'm sorry."

"...I know you're sorry."

"What are we going to tell him when he comes? I really want to just tell him the truth," Peony's eyes brightened and a smile began to tug at the corners of his lips. "Can we?"

"And what is the truth Peony? " Jade kept his emotions in check and that smirk came back. "That you love me, had sex with me once in the kitchen, shared a bed with me, kissed me many times over these past few days and now..."

"You think I want to give you up?" shock rang through his words.

"I don't know Peony. I hardly ever know with these types of things because there is no infallible answer."

"One thing you've gotta know is whether you want to be with me," Peony's warmth and confidence was returning. "I know my answer but you need to find yours."

Jade was on the verge of saying he didn't know when Peony's phone rang. He answered it with a friendly hello and had a brief conversation with the other person before hanging up.

"That was Saphir, correct?"

"Yeah he's coming tomorrow."

"That's a slight inconvenience due to our current situation."

"Yeah..." Peony smiled gently, and a little sadly. He resisted the urge to embrace or touch Jade; he had a feeling he'd be rejected. _Should've realized how...insecure he could be, man that sounds awkward when thinking about Jade. Is he insecure?_ Jade sat with an impassive look, staring at the living room wall opposite. Peony's smile dropped the melancholy inflection and became serene. _He cares_.

Peony hopped off the counter and walked to the door, Jade slowly turning his head to watch.

"I'm gonna give you the time to think now. If the rest of today isn't enough, I'm cool with that. I've got my cell with me so call if you need anything," Peony said, opening the door and turning to meet Jade's gaze.

The smirk came up like a wall on that pale face. "Very well, Peony. Thank you for your consideration."

"No problem."

He closed the door and stood for a second outside the apartment before heading down to the second floor to visit Guy.

He was hoping Guy would be home and if he wasn't well, a walk was always nice. The door opened after a couple seconds.

"Hey Peony! How's it going?" Guy asked, happy to see his upstairs neighbour.

"I'm okay right now but things may get a little rough soon."

"Oh yeah?" Guy's easy smile became a concerned look. "What's up? Something wrong with Jade again?"

"Nah, not physically at least. We're having a couple emotional struggles, I'm just giving him time to think."

Guy wasn't quite sure how to reply. Peony was either very trusting or very honest to be talking about something so personal with an almost stranger. Somehow, Guy kind of liked this trait; it made Peony more accessible than others.

"Jade has emotions?" Guy asked playfully, and opened the door wider to motion Peony in.

He laughed and accepted Guy's invitation. "Nah, he's as cold as ice. It's me who's screwed things up. You don't have something to be doing do you?"

"Nope, other than I was thinking of going out for a walk and picking some things up."

"Don't let me stop you. I can help if you like."

"No don't worry about it! I'd rather have a visitor. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee if you have it, but don't worry about putting anything on for me."

Jade moved to his room and shut the door and the world out. He took his glasses off and calmly rubbed his temples. _Now...what do I want? Was there anything that Peony did in the last couple days that I want to continue?_

Jade's head ached, _it's splitting me in two..._ and Peony was there, running hands over the aches like filling in the cracks.

The rain streamed down, numb, steady. Peony's fingers ran through the final inches of his hair. Calm, steady.

Those blue eyes darkened by night and empathy for his pain, starring down at him as his emotions bloodily battled in his mind. _If I could have the relief that he wants to give me..._Then the relief came as hands tried to erase the thoughts of his mind by rubbing his temples.

When his body heaved and convulsed, threatening to vomit bile and blood, Jade expected Peony to distance himself but he tensed with Jade and remained close.

Peony was half dead to the world when his lips grazed Jade's neck. Peony's breath was warm, his stubble rubbed against Jade's pale neck and his lips softly opened and closed before he lay still. It was a shock because Jade hadn't expected it and because the warmth conveyed was inviting.

And then another kiss in a hospital bed that his body wouldn't deny. When his stomach burned then it caused him no pain and spread through his body.

Peony had tried to pick Jade off the counter and get him to wrap his legs around his waist so he would cling to him. But Jade had shaken Peony's hands from his legs and planted his feet on the ground. He surprised Peony as he continued to push against him, his one hand wrapped in Peony's blonde hair and the other clutching the back of Peony's neck to keep their smirking faces as close as possible.

_Yes, those events and moments were...fine, but I can guess what will happen when Saphir finds out. We will no longer be friends, any of us really; Peony and I will be lovers and Saphir will be so embittered he won't be able to stand being near us._

Jade closed his eyes and put his fingers to his forehead.

_And how will that affect Peony? Will he be the same when our old world collapses? I see our division as natural change, though I can't say I'm thrilled about it. It doesn't matter. What does is what do I want? That's all that matters for now._

Jade sat very still thinking about how the past would mingle with the future and what kind of situations would arise. As the light through the towels over his window grew stronger, Jade decided. He tidied up his room, neatly packed his clothes away, put his glasses back on his nose, grabbed his wallet and phone then left the apartment without a backwards glance.

"So that's the situation," Peony said stretching out on Guy's couch.

Guy hadn't pried for information but he did ask if he could help at all, which led to Peony telling Guy the story. Peony wasn't worried about Guy knowing about his personal life, and it wasn't like he was telling Guy things he couldn't have guessed already. He didn't delve deep into the past, just told him enough to know what Saphir was like. Peony was a pretty good judge of character and even if Guy turned out to be a crazed and blathering idiot, well he didn't know anyone close to Peony or Jade to blather too. Now they sat drinking coffee and lounging in Guy's living room.

"What are you going to do?" Guy asked, trying to decide whether Peony was okay or upset and hiding it.

"What do you mean? I told Jade I knew I wanted to keep us going and I gave him time to sort his head out."

"What I mean is, what are you going to do if he says he, you know, doesn't want to stay?" Guy smiled awkwardly, trying not to say anything that would possibly upset him but still be honest.

"Well... I'd say that's fine. There isn't much else I can say and heartfelt pleas wouldn't work on that ice cube" Peony still smiled but Guy could now tell by the way Peony stared down at his coffee cup that he wasn't happy.

Guy studied Peony for a moment; _this guy seemed so bright and carefree but at the thought of losing Jade... What can I say? I barely know them!_

"I don't know Peony, if I knew you guys better I might be able to actually help," Peony looked up at him and shook his head as if to say_ don't apologize and don't feel bad._ "What I can say is that the two of you are so close. I, uh, kinda caught a few moments when we were at the hospital, sorry, but I got the feeling that you can get under Jade's skin more than I ever could. Well if I wanted a frigid death that is."

Peony listened with his eyes trained on a fidgeting Guy. Though Guy was clearly uncomfortable, so far what he said Peony could understand the logic of it.

"And, yeah, being one of the few people that could actually bother Jade may not be the most _romantic_ thing but, it means that at times like this you can reach him if he's pulling away. Or at least you should be able to, I don't know..." Guy trailed off lamely, scratching the back of his neck. "Did any of what I just said sound...right?"

"Yeah, in an awkward way it did," he chuckled and Guy laughed with him. "So do you think I should try to convince him to stay with me? He's not the cuddly, lovey-dovey type..."

"You know you're asking someone with very little experience in this area right?" he asked.

Peony shoved Guy playfully. "A heart throb like you? Give me a break! I had to shove a couple hotties outta the way to reach your door. And if the girls aren't lining up for your body, it's your sweet and honest personality they like."

"Yeah...sure," he chuckled nervously. "Getting back to Jade and you..."

"Or is it not girls you want lining up? 'Cause I saw some guys out there too just waiting-"

"Jade may not be romantic," Guy pressed on, "but from what you've told me he's never really been attached to anyone, except his friends. Even then it sounds like poor Saphir had it tough. What I'm trying to say is, maybe a show of emotion from you might shock Jade. Whether that's good or bad, I don't know."

Peony thought this over; he'd shown Jade romantic gestures, some were met with heated responses, some with an icy remark.

"I've tried that before, and actually that's how we got together, but it depends on his mood..."

"Is there an gesture or phrase that you haven't tried? I'm not trying to pry..." Guy blushed, thinking of a couple situations that he _really_ didn't want to know about.

"Well I haven't said the big three words, but even I think we're not ready for those."

Guy shrugged; he'd never said 'I love you' to anyone either.

Peony looked at his phone to check if any messages had been left. There were none. He noticed he'd been here for over two hours and felt like he should stop peppering Guy with uncomfortable questions if he ever wanted to crash his apartment again.

"I should leave you in peace now," he stood and set his empty coffee cup on the coffee table. Guy stood as well.

"I really want to thank you for this, Guy. Not many people would talk this openly after driving a crazy blonde guy's sarcastic boyfriend to the hospital. Thanks, I really, _really_ owe you now."

"Like I said I don't know many people here, and I like your style Peony," _even if it's kind of awkward_. He offered his hand to Peony. He grabbed Guy's hand but instead of shaking it, pulled him into a tight hug. Guy laughed, surprised and blushing, but he hugged back.

"Bye Guy! I'll call on you again, but I'll try to bring happier news with me, okay?"

"Doesn't matter, just stop by and bring Jade," Guy added, showing that he believed in their relationship.

Once in the hall Peony jogged up the stairs and booked it to their door, hope burning in his eyes and a jovial grin on his face. His confidence twitched when he realized the door was locked. _No problem, I brought my key_. He opened the door and strolled in, expecting Jade to be sitting by the window; he really liked that perch. Again something in him twitched. The lights were all off, but the apartment felt like it was devoid of energy that was more than electrical. _Maybe he's sleeping._ Peony sauntered down the hall to Jade's bedroom and hesitated with his hand outstretched towards the door knob. He shrugged and pulled the door open. Of course he didn't find Jade there, and that wasn't unusual. Maybe Jade had just gone out for a coffee or they needed milk. But Peony caught the little things that gave him away. Of course Jade was tidy, but now his clothes were all away in the boxes and the boxes were sealed. The towels were off the windows and his books were no longer in a neat pile in the corner. And Peony was sure that if he were to check the kitchen, he'd find only his plates and bowls in the otherwise empty cupboards.

The best way Peony could describe how he felt was that his blood, breathe and brain dropped in a sick cocktail onto the floor as if a water balloon had burst. _He left._

Peony wasn't angry, and he wasn't sad until the numbness wore off. So for a couple minutes he stood by Jade's mattress and did nothing. Then he sat himself down on the mattress and put his hands to his face. He started off laughing at the irony, that he waited ten years for three days of complicated happiness. Then he didn't bother holding back the tears, or laughs that became sobs; he really wanted to cry and it wasn't like there was anyone around to stop him.

Peony kind of wanted to spend the rest of the day just sitting there, but he eventually forced himself to the kitchen for a drink. It took all of his remaining will power to forget about the alcohol in the fridge and to quench his thirst with water instead. The sadness swelled in his stomach again. He walked back to Jade's room, his eyes a little swollen and face blank, to fall on the mattress. _I think what really makes it hurt is I've lost my best friend too. I'm sorry, Jade_. Peony watched the light grow dim in the window and knew the sun was setting. _Doesn't matter that I've spent half my day splashing in my sorrow._ _The sun will keep rising and setting for the rest of my life so today I'm just gonna be depressed. Besides, I don't really want to remember that the day just goes on whether you want it to or not._ Peony fell into a, for a lack of a better word, slumber. His body was awake but he didn't register anything going on around him, until there was a voice.

"I had every intention of leaving."

Peony didn't respond, his mind was trying to get rolling again. _I think that's Jade..._

"Are you listening to me?" Jade asked, standing over the mattress. Again Peony didn't stir and Jade was a little annoyed by this. _What's he even doing here? What's wrong with him now?_ "Peony I was upset with your decisions and I had all my belongings packed, and ready for when I came back for them. But I didn't leave as you realize now. Before I boarded the bus I had an epiphany, I suppose you'd call it. I found I didn't want to end having the moments that we had had over the past few days. I could live without them, but I wanted them. Plus my head hurt the more I tried denying this."

Again Peony didn't respond verbally or physically. Jade held back the urge to kick him like he would have done if this was Saphir. _I don't understand what's going on in that head of his._

"If you are going to fume silently, then I really am going to leave. Your anger is unjustif- Peony, what is wrong with you?" Jade didn't say this with bundles of astonishment, but the small amount of surprise that crept into his words was quite evident.

Peony's eyes were still wet and the way he sat up had Jade wondering if he was sick or tired.

"I'm not angry," he mumbled and used the heels of his hands to wipe the tears away. "I was upset because I thought you left."

"As you can see, I have not," Jade said in his usual tone.

"Yeah, I'm really glad about that, Jade."

Peony gave Jade a weak smile, the sadness and tiredness lingering in his mind.

_What should I do?_ Jade thought.

"Peony, allow me to offer my sincerest –"

"Nope. Shut up," Peony laughed. He bowed his head, not wanting to drive Jade away with the tears sliding down his face.

Jade sat down next to Peony, but with a little space between them. He patted the other's shoulder briefly, not sure what to say.

"I am back now."

"Yeah."

"Peony, forgive me, but I'm not sure what I should do. I didn't expect to find you, of all people, upset like this," Jade smirked, "Seeing you so downtrodden is uncharacteristic."

"Like you said Jade, there are forces that make people do stupid things."

"Are you in pain?" Jade asked softly.

"I was. Now I'm in shock, I guess, or relief." Peony put his face in his hands and inhaled deeply. "I should be happy you didn't go and I am, but I think you leaving had me terrified. I love my friends, I _really_ do, but you're something else Jade. Sorry, you probably didn't come home to deal with this."

"No, I did not, but if by some nearly impossible circumstance I was acting as you are now, I know you would make me feel better. I apologize in advance for the awkwardness."

Jade put an arm around Peony and guided Peony's head to his chest. Once in that position, Jade had no clue what else to do, but Peony didn't seem to care. He just pressed closer as the tears ceased and a bittersweet grin stretched his lips. Not quite sure of himself, Jade kissed the top of Peony's head earning him a squeeze in return.

"You're not too bad at this, Jade."

"I suppose I'm just a natural."

"Natural disaster maybe, like a blizzard-ouch!"

Jade had pinched him.

"Be careful, there are a couple springs poking through the mattress, Your Majesty."

"It's a feather mattress Jade," Peony said pinching Jade back. He had to hand it to the guy, he didn't even flinch, but he did let Peony go.

"Are you satisfactorily comforted?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Jade...and for future reference I didn't deserve that. I was the weasel that bungled thing up."

"You made a mistake, Peony," Jade said giving him a level stare. "And I should have at least said farewell, that was very inconsiderate of me. I was just a little angry and..."

"Hurt. I hurt you, Jade, and Saphir," Peony sighed and sagged again. Jade sat cross-legged on the mattress. "He's gonna be hurt even more tomorrow. We're going to lose him..."

"Unless we break this nonsense off now and forget all that has happened."

"Hell no."

Jade smirked. "Then quit whining, Your Majesty."

"Enough with the 'Your Majesty' crap!" Peony laughed and pushed Jade over. He threw his head back and howled with delight at the sight of Jade stumped and tangled by his own legs. "You've said it three times in the last ten minutes!"

"I have not. I've only said it twice," Jade leered at him, his hair dishevelled and his glasses cockeyed.

"No three times! Once when you came in, again when you pinched me-"

"When the feather pricked you."

"Yeah you'd know all about pricks. And again just now, you called me it."

Jade sat up again, brushing his hair from his face. "You're wrong; I've only said it twice but consider it three times now, Your Majes-"

Peony bowled into Jade, locking lips. At first Jade resisted and actually kneed Peony where it counted. Jade chuckled when Peony crumpled on top of him in pain, but the blow had been relatively light so Peony wasn't too mad. He took out his annoyance by coddling Jade and teasing him with ridiculous pet names.

Peony pulled his shirt over his head and began tugging at Jade's but Jade slapped the helping hands away.

"You tried to neuter me and now you're going to be a tease? And you say _I_ have no manners," he laughed while crouching over a highly annoyed Jade.

"I most certainly am not a tease, but the glasses come off first, Your Highness," Jade removed them and twisted to carefully put them up on a nearby box. "You may continue."


	4. New

New

Peony was kissing Jade's shoulders and neck while running his fingers across Jade's chest.

"I really am sorry Jade, about Saphir. We should have just battled it out, now he'll think up some soap opera situation."

"I know you're sorry, but there will be no easy way out of this."

Behind Jade's back Peony lowered his eyes and felt his stomach turn to stone. Jade was just stating the truth of the situation, but it hurt Peony to think about. And here Jade was saying it as casually as possible. _He does care, he just has trouble showing it. He came back, _Peony smiled again, looking at the pale skin of Jade's back, _it means something even if he doesn't know what._

"The reason why I came back early, was to surprise you with some big, romantic gesture," Peony murmured.

Jade pulled away a little. "Oh yes? And what gesture were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, whatever popped into my head at the time."

"Peony, Romeo and Juliet put more thought into their romantic plans than you and it still didn't work out for them," Jade sighed as though he was burdened by the weight of the world.

"Yeah, and they ended up dead because they were too elaborate," Peony ran a hand down the length of Jade's body. Controlled as he was, Jade couldn't stop his skin from breaking out in goose bumps. "It's the simple things that give us pleasure."

"Yes, I proved that by returning to you."

"Sarcastic-"

Jade sat up and turned to face Peony. He adopted a professional air and tried his best to show humility. The smirk on his face didn't help much. "Since we're on the topic of apologies I-"

"Don't Jade. You don't have to and I don't really need, or want to hear it."

Peony felt guilt lapping at his heart like waves, for breaking Jade's trust. The fact that Jade allowed for a second chance with few frostbitten remarks displayed just how deep their friendship went.

"There is little to hear, Peony, and if it makes you feel better, I don't really care to say sorry," Jade's smirk twitched, "I bought something with you in mind although it's as much for me as you."

Peony translated the last sentence into 'I bought you an apology gift' and was awestruck by such kindness from Jade.

"Wow, Jade, that's great. When did you do this?"

"As I was walking back from the bus terminal I passed by a few window displays," Jade pulled his hand away from Peony and rolled onto his back. "I bought the apartment a couch and two chairs. You're always complaining about having nowhere comfortable to sit. I don't understand what's so wrong with the window seat. It must be in your rich blood to make a mountain out of an anthill."

"I thought you weren't going to bother making this apartment a home with me."

"I also thought it best to have a nice place for Saphir to faint when we tell him about our relationship," he said avoiding the statement.

"You were being sentimental," Peony crooned, attempting to embarrass the other more by nuzzling his nose against Jade's. "How adorable."

Jade sighed and closed his eyes. "As I said, mountain out of an anthill. The movers will be here early tomorrow morning and they'll bring the furniture upstairs for us. I left the door unlocked for them and they've been prepaid so we can simply relax."

Jade wasn't worried about tomorrow seeing as he'd broken Saphir's heart once before and hoped that Saphir would come around, once he realized he had no other friends. He also knew that Peony's stomach was so twisted it might be mistaken for his small intestine, so a later, more restful morning than usual was more than welcomed.

"Now stop playing with my hair and sleep, Peony."

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?"

"No."

The movers didn't come until ten-something in the morning, but they had been up so late that 10 AM felt more like 6 AM. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to try and sleep through the scraping of fabric against door frames or the thunks as the couch was set down or the chipper voices calling to one another. Well for Jade at least, Peony sleep like a dead man, his arms flung across Jade and his mouth wide open and snoring quietly. _What a romantic morning,_ Jade smirked, but was content to lie like that for a little while.

_Peony's always fixated on my hair, I wonder why that is_, Jade thought as some blonde hair slipped over Peony's face.Jade picked up a couple strands and let them fall again, watching the hair catch the sunlight, that the towels no longer blocked. _The radiance is quite beautiful,_ Jade shook his head, _simple mind, simple pleasure._

Jade could hear the last couple bumps and voices of the movers placing the furniture and then retreating down the hall. The apartment was silent for a moment and then Jade heard the voices return and drop something else at the mouth of their hallway. Jade heard words of gratitude and 'no problem' pass between the people in their apartment. Quiet again, then timid footsteps coming closer, the creak of what Jade guessed was Peony's door and more footsteps now directed at Jade's door. _Here he comes,_ Jade sighed resting his arm near Peony's head, _and at least the dramatic one is a sleep._

The door creaked open and at first Saphir didn't see them because he was looking up, but that only lasted two seconds. When his eyes fell on Peony sleeping, with Jade relaxing his arm languidly on the blonde's hair like a proud lion, Saphir looked like he actually might faint or scream.

"Before you say a word, would you mind turning around and waiting in the hall? As you can probably see, I need to get dressed," Jade said coolly.

Saphir turned right around and stomped down the hall while Jade wriggled free from Peony who groaned but didn't quite wake.

"Just going to the bathroom, Your Highness," Jade mumbled. Peony groaned again but went back to snoring.

Jade slipped on clean clothes and grabbed his glasses before calmly walking down the hall to where Saphir stood by Peony's mattress.

"I had the movers bring the chairs in early so that you would have a place to sit, Saphir. Why don't we chat there?"

"Oh you did all that for _me,_ did you?" he spat, crossing his arms and squirming as though wasps were stinging him. "Why the hell should I do want you want Jade? Why should I-"

Jade grabbed Saphir roughly by the arm, who protested very loudly, and dragged him to the chairs. "Sit."

"No! Why the hell should I do as you say?" Saphir's face matched the brilliant red of his shirt as he yelled and refused to sit.

Jade sighed and moved the chairs so they were facing each other.

"Well, I am going to sit," and he did, now looking up at the fuming man. "I have a feeling this fight will drone on for quite some time."

"Drop the attitude, Jade! You did this to _me_!" now tears burned in Saphir's eyes. "Since that moment, I thought you just didn't want a relationship or that you didn't know how to be in one. I thought that you believed relationships were ridiculous. Was it a sick joke you two planned?"

"As brilliant a scientist you are, your logic is certainly flawed; you were the one that made the physical contact so how could Peony and I scheme? No Saphir, I can tell you this was not planned and you were quite right in thinking I did not want a relationship with _anyone_."

"Then why the hell are you with Peony? Are you screwing him because you think it's funny? He actually likes you, you know. You really do have issues, Jade Curtiss."

Jade's eyes narrowed and his lips became taught. He stood and got nose to nose with Saphir.

"Do not suggest ever again that I am sleeping with Peony only to end it in a sick joke," Saphir was stunned by the snarl in his voice. "Now _sit_."

Jade prodded him in the chest and Saphir feel on to the chair, terrified by Jade's intensity.

"J-Jade?" Saphir whined, not sure if he wanted to be here anymore. As sophisticated as Jade acted, he wasn't above beating someone who annoyed him.

Jade slowly adjusted his glasses and tried not to appear intimidating, for once in his life. _Terrorizing him is not what I wanted to do._

"Allow me to apologize, Saphir. That was very rude of me, however do not assume that the only pleasure I receive is through another's pain. Peony is a friend."

"It's what you've always done with me, even when I..." tears rolled down his cheeks and he trembled a little, unsure of this Jade who apologized and admitted he could find pleasure in kind actions. _It's only been a couple weeks since I've seen him. What's been going on here? Is this a trick?_

Jade blinked, and took a good look at the man in front of him. He wasn't unlike himself in some ways; somewhat awkward in social situations, intelligent, hurt by the death of loved ones and lonely. The biggest difference was Saphir was brave enough to show emotion or cared enough to act on them.

"Yes, and that was very wrong of me, Saphir. I should not have played with your feelings nor taken advantage of your easy shows of emotion. When I rejected you, I should have talked with you about the reasons why. However," Jade's tone became crisp, "you should not have allowed me to treat you that way nor should you have continued to care for me. That was very foolish on your part."

There was a twitch of anger inside Saphir, he couldn't explain it exactly. It was irrational and wild, and as much as that twitch terrified Saphir it also thrilled him.

"What are you doing with Peony? Who started whatever you two are doing?"

"Peony and I are in a relationship, and it is difficult to say exactly who started it."

Saphir smirked and laughed shakily. "That's not possible. Come on, tell me what's really going on."

"I know that you think I can't coexist romantically with another person, and I've given you plenty of reasons to believe that, but we are in a relationship. Even if it is a trying one."

Saphir paled and his hands clenched the arms of the chair.

"No, Jade, that's-that's not possible! Peony made a deal with me-"

"And that deal was broken when you kissed me," Jade said matter-of- factly. "Though I only found out yesterday, Peony had the decency and courage to enlighten me about this 'deal'. I do not approve of it, by the way. I would have rather had both of you just confess so I could shoot you down at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone, I believe the phrase is. That seems pointless and hypocritical to say now."

"No!" Saphir leapt out of his chair and roared. Jade was surprised, but didn't show it. "That's not fair! You were away from home – I didn't have a chance!"

Emotion swelled in Saphir's chest, he'd never felt such anger, disbelief or hurt in all his life. _I lost so easily...this isn't fair! I tried and I failed but I was going to try again. How do I deal with this?_

"Peony was an idiot in thinking he could solve this by dragging out the time between your pact and this scene," Jade put his fingers to his temples. "And yes, it is fair Saphir. You had a chance."

"No no no! You shut me out, the both of you left me, I never had a real chance because-because-"

Jade's head began throbbing from all this yelling and emotional stress. _Ironic, _Jade thought, _I usually enjoy myself during such displays of passion. I don't find it quite as funny now._

"Would you please calm-"

"Why? You're calm enough for the both of us! Do you have any idea how hurt I am?" Although his voice lowered a little, because his mind was scrabbling for something to say, for the right words to make Jade feel how hurt he was. Maybe if Jade felt what he felt, Jade would stop dismissing him and see their potential. "Why Peony, Jade? Why now-"

"Other than the fact that I haven't met any other people around here, and the fact that I trust and know Peony, and am living with him, which is rather convenient?" Jade said, cutting Saphir's plea short with his icy tone. He hoped Saphir wouldn't ask for more reasons, but of course he would. Saphir wanted to hear this from Jade's own mouth. Saphir couldn't say why he wanted to, whether it would prove that Jade wasn't that serious about Peony if he couldn't admit his feelings, or whether Saphir was a bit of a masochist and wanted to hear the words if only to hurt himself.

"Yes, Jade. There must be more reasons that aren't explained by logic, because all the reasons you just said are perfect grounds to just be roommates. You said yourself that you didn't want this kind of relationship. Why now then? Why Peony?" his voice trembled and tears kept falling as he looked down at Jade, who showed no emotion only discomfort, as though his head ached.

"Saphir, I admit that after all these years, I owe you an explanation because of how I've treated you and because we are friends. But the answer that you want will not be easy for either of us, so why ask? I'm not even certain myself." This question Jade was genuinely curious about. _What good could come of it, Saphir?_

"Maybe I should have stopped chasing you around, but that's not my nature; I'll see us through to the end," his eyes blazed, "My friendship with you has always been you hurting me, so why should it matter to you if you hurt me now? And maybe making you say it will make you feel some pain too."

"I would deserve that wouldn't I? But I am surprised it's you who wants to see me squirm."

"I don't want to see you squirm," Saphir said gently, "but if you can't understand any other way, then..."

Jade studied Saphir again; the red watery eyes and running nose were evidence of his pain, but the light in his eyes looked hopeful._ Saphir, you're making me do this to you and to me. Damn you._

"What is it, Jade? Tell me how you feel, for the sake of our friendship and because I've always been obvious."

Jade sighed and said calmly, "Please sit, Saphir."

"No!"

Jade paused to stare then with another sigh, stood so they could be eyelevel. Saphir held Jade's cool gaze with his own watery, albeit determined, gaze. That thing that twitched inside Saphir seemed to open its mouth, ready to swallow any horrible words that Jade might say, and turn them into fuel.

"Why Peony, Jade?" he whispered.

"Saphir," Jade said in his normal tone, "Yesterday I left Peony with the intention to sever all romantic ties, however, I came back. And I came back because," Saphir caught it, such a small display that if they weren't standing so close and intensely watching each other, he never would have seen the discomfort, uncertainty and even fear that popped into Jade's eyes and flashed by. "Because I wanted to. I felt more than the need for friendship. I believe you'd call it love."

In Saphir's mind he could hear shattering, like he was standing in a cathedral he'd built to house his memories of Jade, and all the stained glass windows had been blown outward. Bright coloured slivers buried into his skin, and he imagined they went so deep he'd never find them, but would feel them forever. What shattered the windows wasn't Jade's words, they were the catalyst. The black monster inside Saphir had roared and rained the glass from the roof down on them. Saphir received all the pain and lay crumpled and crippled, while the thing crawled from the corpse and claimed all of Saphir's memories. _Dist,_ it hissed.

Inside Jade's mind it was actually...calm. The throbbing was still there but fading. His conscience was clear because he hadn't lied and though he had likely hurt Saphir, his borders had been pushed thanks to Saphir. He'd never said those words to anyone, not even family. He certainly had no plans to run and tell Peony now either, or even ever would, but he at least admitted it to himself. Jade's mind was so focused on itself that he didn't notice the transformation taking place on Saphir's face.

"Saphir, I insist that you sit down," Jade put a hand on Saphir's shoulder to ease him down into the chair, but his hand was clawed away. The look Saphir gave Jade was one he'd never seen before; the normally sensitive, friendly and flamboyant face was gone. In its stead was a face animated by a wicked, toothy grin, maleficent cunning and a little insanity.

"I don't need your pity, Jade."

"I never said you did, but I think we could both use the comfort of a chair, Saphir."

"Don't call me Saphir!" he spat, "That part of me is over. I won't let you get in the way anymore, Jade Curtiss. You're obviously against me, but the offer for your help is still open."

"What are you talking about Saphir? I thought what I said would have broken your heart not your mind."

"Oh shit," Peony muttered from the hallway.

"Ah Peony, you're awake," Jade said, looking over his shoulder to speak to him. Peony's eyes were clouded by worry. "I had a suspicion that you may be eavesdropping, but I couldn't be sure. How much have you heard?"

"He's been there a while," Saphir fixed his eyes on Peony who walked quickly to him.

"Saphir man, I am so sorry that-" he'd tried to wrap his arms around Saphir but Saphir threw them off in a fit of anger. It didn't hurt, but Peony was shell-shocked.

"You're a traitor too, Peony!" he snarled, "After what you said to Jade. He didn't want to continue because of you! _Idiot!_"

"What?" Peony murmured, stumped by the words and ailed by Saphir's bitterness.

"I believe he's referring to the offer I received and lab opportunities from the Vandesdelca Research Facilities," Jade said, his emotions hidden behind his placid face.

Peony wasn't sure what that enigmatic piece of history had to do with their problem now, so he negated it.

"Look, Saphir I know it's not possible right now, but I want with all my heart to be friends again. So please, be careful what you say, I'll forgive you but you may regret it later," Peony cautioned.

"All Saphir wanted was your love, but that's not possible, is it? I guess I'll just have to resurrect another source of comfort for him." Saphir – no, Dist said, ignoring his two best friends. The tears still lingered his cheeks as the casings to what and who had been lost. "And I will make you feel sorry, make you respect Saphir and me."

"Saphir..." Peony said worriedly.

Saphir ignored Peony and shared a look with Jade who didn't even blink.

"Jade never told you how close we were to completing our experiment?" Peony flinched at the wicked grin on Saphir's face.

"Don't tease Peony, Saphir, that's my job," Jade said with the smirk back on his face. Jade wasn't sure what was going on inside of Saphir, but there had definitely been a transformation, and not a good one. The change was unsettling to Jade, but Peony seemed to be taking it even worse. Jade decided that morning that he would handle the argument and now that this...other Saphir had emerged due to all that Jade had said and done, he felt even more responsible. _Now, how to settle this?_ "Saphir, that chapter is closed and for the better."

"You never do what I want to do, Jade!" He spat the name like it was dirt in his mouth.

Saphir began to storm out but Peony couldn't let him leave, so again he tried to wrap Saphir in his arms.

"Idiot! I want nothing to do with you two!"

"Saphir, just stay so we can talk, _please_! 20 years of friendship can't just end in one day."

Jade watched his friends struggle while he considered Saphir. _The way Saphir is acting now is unlike anything I've ever seen. Yes, even in his twenties he is known to throw temper tantrums, but now it's as though he truly means what he says. He's serious about his decisions. If that is true then... _

"Peony let him go. Despite his weak offense he may still be able to bruise you."

"If I let him go he'll leave-"

"Which is why you should let him go."

Saphir had stopped struggling, even though he was still encircled, and Jade surveyed the two with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"What the hell, Jade?" Peony asked, not believing his ears.

"You are not the Saphir I know, are you?" Jade asked Saphir. Dist grinned wickedly.

"Who are _you_, Jade? I know you're a cold hearted bastard but...come on!" Peony couldn't believe his ears. _What's he up to? What's he know?_

"I want nothing more to do with you, you duplicitous snake!" Dist snapped at Jade.

"My sentiments exactly. You are no longer Saphir, your actions are only to hurt those closest to you and you are ten times whinier than the old Saphir. There is no use for you here."

"I am not whiny!" Dist began struggling in a stunned Peony's arms. "Get him off me, Jade!"

Jade strolled over casually, Peony gazing at Jade pleadingly all the while. _Don't do this. Don't do this. We've already lost so much. Jade don't. _Jade laid a hand on Peony's arm and for a second Peony thought he'd say some kind words but with factual value, like 'You need to let Sapir go or he will feel trapped and vulnerable' or 'walk him to the couch so we three can sit and talk this through. Standing only wastes energy'. Peony really should have thought who he was talking to. Jade had surprisingly strong arms and showed their strength when he pried Peony's arms roughly apart. Saphir bolted a few steps and looked over his shoulder to sneer.

"Such kindness from you, Jade. Impressive."

"Not at all. Your nose was running all over Peony and seeing as I share a mattress with him I don't want him tracking it into the bed," Jade smirked and said as coldly as possible, "Now get out of our apartment."

"Does Dist disgust you, Jade?"

"Dist is it? Very well, yes Dist disgusts me and I won't have any neighbours thinking I have such poor taste in friends. Leave now."

"You will be sorry for everything you've ever done, Jade."

Saphir left without another word, and he didn't look back. Jade stood calmly, watching Saphir get smaller as he walked down the hall, Peony standing lifeless at his side.

"Well, that was hardly a good way to start the day. I usually prefer tea and toast, it's far more balanced. Sorry to have awoken you for something as disappointing as this, Peony."

Peony's mind whirled and he wasn't sure how to respond at first. When he met Jade's cool, indifferent eyes, his brain stopped spinning.

"Why is it that every time I think you've taken a step forward, you take 10 steps back?" he said, a heartbroken expression on Peony's face. He walked over to the chairs, sat on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

"What you saw walk out our door was not Saphir, Peony, so do not mourn for Dist's departure," Jade stood and looked down on Peony. "It is no loss to have that man walk out of our lives."

"He's still Saphir!" Peony's head shot up, a mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your best friend is in pain and all you can say is good riddance? I know you've got the heart of an arctic monster, but it's your duty to feel _something_-"

"Are you implying I am responsible for this?" Jade asked, not a trace of anger or any other emotion in his voice.

"I'm not-well I wouldn't say- who cares whose fault it is?"

"One ought to take responsibility for his or her actions."

"What do you want me to say, Jade?"

Jade _tch_ed . "And here I thought you were the honest one."

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Peony stood and looked Jade square in the eye. "Are you looking for a fight? Do you express your feelings of embarrassment, and self-hate by ribbing others? With a brain like yours, I thought you'd be able to rationalize like a mature adult."

Jade was put into a tense silence by Peony's harsh words. He had plenty of sarcastic come backs but somehow, he didn't think that would help and before he could think much of anything, Peony spoke again.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Jade. After all this shit today, I really don't want to fight. So just..."

Again before Jade could move or make a noise, Peony had his arms around Jade's shoulders and had buried his face in Jade's hair.

"You were being honest, even if you were also being emotional," Jade said standing stock still. "I apologize for-"

"Shut up and just let me be sorry, okay?"

Jade stood silently, feeling fingers and palms run over his shoulders and a nose bump against his glasses as lips brushed his face. It took Peony a moment to realize Jade wasn't responding, so he stopped and led Jade to the couch. Peony let go of him before they sat down to allow Jade a choice in where he sat. Now didn't feel like the right time to be pushing boundaries, so Peony didn't insist that Jade should sit with him on the couch, but Jade did. Maybe even naturally cold people wanted to feel the warmth of another after such an emotional upheaval.

"Alright, you can talk you stubborn bastard. What's on your mind?"

"Peony I didn't wake you this morning because I had hoped we could avoid the theatrics of two drama queens. I apologize for not including you, you had every right to be there."

"Yeah I thought about being mad about that but, it seemed fair after yesterday and since it was drama about you...though I did cause it."

"Don't be selfish, Your Majesty," Jade smirked and adopted his teasing tone, "all the blame does not lie with you. However you may take my share if you are offering, I've never been good at carrying heavy emotions; they affect my fragile heart oh so much."

Peony's facial expression screamed 'not amused'.

"I may rule that you are not allowed to talk ever again, if you're going to make me throw up."

"My apologies."

They were silent for a while, both thinking; Jade thought about what would happen now and later, while Peony reminisced about the past. The ghosts must have been present in Peony's eyes because Jade asked him in a low voice, "Are you alright Peony? Quiet and thoughtful are not words I'd ever think to call you."

"Just memories...hey Jade?" he snapped back to reality after remembering something Jade had said to Saphir. He was hesitant to ask because it didn't seem like a topic Jade wanted to discuss, and they'd only been romantically involved for a little over a week.

"Yes?"

If Jade knew what Peony wanted to ask he didn't let on in the slightest way, leaving Peony in the awkward position of trying to find a good way to approach it. He wasn't the type to beat around the bush but maybe playing dumb was best this time.

"What did you do to Saphir that made him like that?"

"Bring out Dist you mean?"Jade asked. Peony nodded, though reluctant to us that name on his old friend. "I didn't do anything."

"That's BS."

"I said something, is what I was going to say next."

Peony had the urge to annoy him by some sort of playful gesture, like ruffling his hair or pulling him into one of his infamous bear hugs, but he left Jade alone. He thought it best to not bother the lion while Jade was already toying with him.

"And what did you say to make him fly of the handle?" he asked casually enough, but inside his chest his heart pumped double the amount of blood it normally would.

"You didn't hear?"

"Nah, I was in the bathroom then. I was curious about the yelling but duty calls."

If Jade believed Peony was lying, he didn't show it, nor did he call him on it. Now Peony thought Jade might say emotionlessly 'I simply said I love Peony' and ignore any feelings Peony would show to the words, but he didn't. What Jade said made Peony really think about how the other felt.

"I told Saphir we slept together," Jade's face perfect for poker. "It must have been the jealousy that drove him mad."

Jade's words streamed like acid into Peony's gut and began to sizzle and churn.

"And why would you tell him that? Were you trying to be cruel?" The words came out smoothly enough but he felt tense. And maybe Jade noticed because he looked intently at Peony.

"As fun as I'd find that, no. Saphir asked me what I was doing with you, and those were his exact words too."

_Yeah they were, you sneaky bastard, but that's not what he was asking about, and that wasn't your answer. Fine, I'll drop this for now but just because we're a new couple. Though we are long time friends..._

"And of course you were honest with him," Peony dropped all negative emotions and smiled again. "And jealousy my ass, you corrupted our innocent Saphir's mind with visuals."

Jade smirked, "Not at all, I hate explaining things."

"Well, I'm going to work on the apartment, the chairs are nice by the way and not so..."

"'Clean' was the word you used on my old room's decor."

"Yeah but I've grown up since then so I'm going to use big kid words; not so masculine."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah these chairs don't have as much male swagger as your other furniture did. They're softer and plumper; says a lot about the person who chose them."

Jade _tch_ed and stalked off down the hall to do who the hell cared, Peony thought as he watched Jade retreat. Peony stood by the furniture, about to rearrange them but his mind drew a blank. He really wasn't sure of how to manipulate the chairs to put them in a comfortable place. _This is all Jade's fault..._


	5. Fable

Fable

A couple months had passed and now Jade was back in school, as well as working three times a week at the on-campus coffee shop. Originally he had applied for the bookshop but no, it was the coffee shop that needed more workers.

Peony had also started work at the theatre and was having the time of his life. He had been in only one production, but they were beginning to get costumes and scripts ready for the next. He'd also made a few friends and by a few, he meant the whole cast.

During the three months leading up to this point, not much had happened. They had finished revamping the apartment, more or less, with almost no problems. What did stir the pot a bit was deciding what to do with Peony's mattress and room. Peony still insisted on sharing a bed with Jade, who didn't seem to care either way so long as he got a good night's rest. So in the end they decided to turn Peony's room into a guest/ study room with the mattress lacking a bed frame.

They'd seen quite a bit of Guy too and oddly enough, he and Jade became close friends. Guy enjoyed being able to talk to someone who understood how technology worked, even if Jade wasn't as passionate about it. And Jade enjoyed Guy's maturity as well as having another victim to tease. The fact that Guy laughed everything off or, on the rare occasion, whipped a remark right back, allowed for no tension or hurt feelings to linger. Jade once thought wistfully after Guy had blushed, and shot a stinging rebuttal that, _he's like a better version of Saphir...good with technology, easy to tease but he can take it. And he doesn't follow me._

The three of them also had fun together, whether it was chatting or drinking, Guy fit in well.

Neither Jade nor Peony had heard from Saphir. Jade readily told Peony he could care less, while the other was a little worried. It wasn't like Saphir to not say anything seeing as he was usually whining about his problems. This worrying and not worrying about Saphir, caused a bit of a rift between the two, so the topic was usually avoided.

Another issue that Peony had shoved to the back of his mind for a few weeks was what Jade had said to Saphir and what he couldn't or wouldn't say to Peony. There had been one time when the issue was brought up again, almost a month later. It was an incredibly rare moment when Jade had been endearing. Well, almost endearing.

Jade had gotten into the bad habit of sitting on the counter due to their lack of chairs for the first week and it seemed that whenever he sat on the couch Peony would appear and tomfoolery would ensue. The chairs were nice, but not close to the kitchen like the couch so if Jade did want to have a conversation with Peony while he was cooking (or learning from Jade how to cook) the only option was the counter.

It was raining that night, and Peony who had grown up with a full kitchen staff, was learning to cook with Jade giving instructions. Jade's adoptive family, though rich, did not have kitchen staff so he had learned in order to keep his sister happy and healthy when the Curtiss's were at work late, or if Nephry had had a bad day.

Jade was sitting on the island, sipping on a glass of red wine that Peony's parents had sent as a house warming gift. Jade's smirk grew a little whenever Peony looked confused or spilt something or accidently nicked himself. Peony glanced over his shoulder after the oil in the pan spat nastily at him, making him flinch. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone wasn't in the least bit worried that dinner would be late, as long as he was being amused. Peony caught Jade smirking who just raised the wine to his lips, not embarrassed that he'd been caught.

"You're doing very well," Jade said when Peony gave him a playful glare.

"Thanks, Jade," Peony replied earnestly since the comment lacked the usual sarcastic barb.

"For a spoiled rich kid, that is."

Peony set the spatula down next to the pan and turned all the way around, his glare now half-hearted.

"Saying that to the man who lovingly cooks you dinner? Does your sarcasm know no bounds?"

"You know that it doesn't but, if it makes you happy to be lied to, then I can honestly say you're cooking is wonderful."

"That's a very confusing insult," Peony laughed and Jade smiled.

"A less confusing one is that the smoke alarm may go off if you continue to burn the vegetables," Jade pointed behind Peony. He whipped around accidentally knocking the pan cockeyed but catching it before it fell off the stove. Touching the hot pan was probably a poor choice of judgement, although he only did for a second, but if he had let it fall its contents would have burned his feet .

Peony jumped back while cursing when the oil sloshed onto his hand, continuing to burn his skin. Jade set his glass down and slipped of the counter with the agility of a cat on the prowl. There were no dish clothes around so Jade used Peony's own shirt to wipe the oil off and then forcefully stuck the hand under the tap to douse it in cold water.

"Keep it under there for a minute," Jade let go of Peony's wrist and took over the cooking. "If it hurts later on douse it again in cold water but no ice."

"Thanks, Jade."

"No thanks is needed. If you only had one hand I think you'd become dead useless in the kitchen, not to mention the many other things that would only bring me annoyance."

Peony shut the water off and made his way over to Jade as he took the veggies off the burner.

"I think you can handle the task of dishing the food out," Jade said while perching on the counter again, and taking a sip of wine.

Peony did as he suggested and set a plate next to Jade.

"Thank you."

Jade set down his wine again in order to pick up the plate, but Peony distracted him with a single kiss and then sat himself down on the floor by Jade. It was not rare or odd for Peony to show affection but this time felt different. There had been no teasing or long-lasting contact, just a simple message of gratitude and maybe...

Neither said anything while they ate but, when their food was gone Jade said honestly and sarcasm-free, "That wasn't too bad, Peony."

"The food or the kiss?" Peony looked up at him, with an expression of curiosity and sincerity.

"Both."

Peony stood and was now eyelevel with Jade.

"You didn't tense up like you usually do."

"That may be because His Majesty actually used some subtlety and taste when he displayed his affection."

Peony kissed Jade again with the same feeling as before and even let it last a bit longer. Again Jade didn't tense as he had been when Peony started with the affection.

Jade said nothing when Peony pulled away and bent down to pick up his plate. He was sipping on his wine again when Peony kissed him again on the cheek while taking Jade's plate away.

"I love you, Jade."

Jade continued to drink, but he watched Peony walk to the sink and wash the few dishes they'd dirtied. Without a word he finished his wine, put the empty glass in the sink and stalked off to the study room to read.

Peony felt the same sting then as he had when Jade lied about admitting he loved Peony to Saphir. He tried telling himself that this was just how Jade reacted and like the kiss, he'd get used to the words and sensations. But there was a voice in Peony's had named intuition that said _he may never truly understand or respond. Can you live with that?_

Peony swore under his breath.

This had occurred almost a week ago and had not been mentioned. Jade seemed to be pretending it didn't happen, while Peony tried to swallow his anxiety and fear to bring the topic into the open. He couldn't though, he was afraid Jade would runaway into that shell of his or, worst case scenario, say he didn't love Peony back and leave him. There were more reasons to not say anything like, Jade was probably stressed with school and work, Peony also had to work and it demanded his full attention, they were finally settled in so why stir things up again? The list of lame excuses went on.

Peony hated this, the not being able to be honest about everything. It wasn't like him and it wasn't like Jade.

At the moment, nothing could be done because neither were home nor close to each other. Peony was currently chatting with his cast mates while they waited their turns in the wings of the stage, to audition for the new play.

"Noir would have to be crazy not to choose me for the lead," Anise declared, her hands on her hips and a cheeky grin on her face.

"The play is a musical, Anise," Natalia, the prima donna of the Dark Wing Theatre Company, said with her arms crossed. "Therefore Noir will most likely choose Tear since she has the strongest voice."

"Oh boo! It's always you or Tear just because you're older or bigger chested."

Tear's face burned bright red and Natalia blushed and spluttered, while Peony threw back his head and laughed.

"I hope that's not the case or I'm never gonna be lead," he said.

Anise smiled at Peony and gave him a hug around the middle.

"Don't worry, Peony, you're a star in my eyes already! And if Noir doesn't see it I'll black her eyes out so she'll never see talent again!"

"You're very sweet, Anise," Peony said with another laugh.

"Oh Anise!" Noir called from the auditorium where she likely sat in the first row of seats.

"Time for me to shine!" Anise yelled as she bolted to centre stage.

Peony and Natalia watched Anise eagerly as she preformed her monologue and Tear nervously looked over her own lines. Surprisingly it was a tearjerker and it was quite good. Each line was said with a sob and when she reached her darkest moment her knees gave way as she dissolved into real tears. Afte,r Anise stood up, wiped the tears off her cheeks and with a wide grin sang one of the most bubbly songs Peony had ever heard. She wasn't a bad singer but Natalia was right, Tear was far better.

Natalia was called up next; he monologue wasn't as dramatic but, each word was clear and well expressed through body language. She sang a love ballad that drew applause from the rest of the cast (especially the males), except for Anise who crossed her arms and harrumphed.

Peony zoned out after Tear's performance and went to sit down while he waited for his turn. He wasn't nervous, he knew his lines and song and if he didn't get lead, meh ,who cared? He'd get a part plus he had already talked to Noir about helping with props and costumes, so he either way he wouldn't be bored. Well, he was bored right now because he'd seen most of the acts being prepared for the last few week so he texted Jade.

Im bored what r u doin?

Five boring minutes later Jade replied, I'm in biology. Don't you have work to be doing? I certainly do.

Peony responded immediately, WOW ur grammars amazing! What r u doin in bio?

Why thank you. I'm performing an autopsy. If you're lucky I'll let you help me practice at home.

Hell no! Ask Guy for help

Peony are you asking me to play doctor with Guy?

Peony laughed and sent, Thought u might like 2 b inside another man for once

Sorry I didn't get that. My phone filters out trash.

"Peony, you're wanted front and centre!" Noir called.

Gotta go! Have fun with ur dead things.

Jade stood with a scalpel in one hand and his cell in the other. He smirked, which looked quite creepy since he was standing over a dead body with a sharp object.

Break a leg Peony.

Jade put the phone in his lab coat pocket and carefully made the first incision. There was a thump as one of Jade's class mates fainted, but Jade took no mind. _Honestly, what's there to get so worked up about? We all have bodies and I'm sure most of us have seen blood and maybe even bone. Personally, I'd love to know what I look like on the inside. Doesn't everyone want to really know themselves?_

Jade sat cross-legged on the couch with his textbook in his lap, highlighting the important things. He'd deliberately not eaten dinner so that he and Peony could dine out, but he'd forgotten about lunch and breakfast entirely. Three words were to blame for his malnourishment, and some people said these words often and some, like Jade, never said them. He paused in his reading and stared out the window at the sun setting, and the cars with their headlights on.

_Nine nights ago Peony said those words and I walked away. He was most likely hurt but I couldn't help that_. Jade blinked at his pale reflection in the window. _I said I loved Peony to Saphir, but only because Saphir deserved the truth, and I didn't think Peony could hear. I knew he wasn't in the hallway then but maybe he heard coming out of the bathroom. _

Jade's head throbbed so he removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. _All that I've said and done is right, I'm not ready for love. I didn't even want a relationship to begin with, but now that it's escalated this far what should I do? Break up with him? Reciprocate? Certainly not..._

The doorknob rattled and then slowly opened. Peony peered around and then asked Jade, "You didn't bring any dead things home with you, right?"

"Believe it or not, we are not allowed to walk out off campus with a corpse, so no. As much as I'd like to bring the cadaver home, I was not permitted."

"Awesome!" Peony tossed his bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off, one staying by the door the other landing on a chair. "Have you showered?"

"No."

"Then I'm not touching you," Peony said, stopping almost ten feet away from Jade, but smiling all the same.

"I'm incredibly offended," Jade said turning his attention back to the text and ignoring Peony.

"Alright _fine_, if you insist on being held."

Peony sat next Jade and threw an arm over his shoulders. Jade sighed, bookmarked the page with a scrap of paper and turned his attention to Peony.

"How did the audition go?"

"You'll never guess-"

"You received the lead role," Jade said.

"Yeah, you guessed it," Peony chuckled and stole a kiss as a small celebration, knowing Jade would not initiate one.

"There's little guess work needed if you look at the facts; you said the usual lead male left, you came highly recommended with many references and you possess various skills. You are the logical choice."

"I'm gonna take that as 'I believed in you honey'," Peony noticed Jade's glasses were off and without a word pulled him onto his lap and massaged his head and neck. "You're tense."

"Is that unusual?"

"Nope."

Eventually, Jade relaxed and closed his eyes while Peony worked his magic. Strong hands pressed at the pain in his head and fingers moved on his neck, like they were unravelling the mess stress had made of the muscles. After about ten minutes of this Peony swept the hair from Jade's neck and kissed him from ear to shoulders.

"Have you eaten?" Peony asked, his own stomach empty.

"No, I waited for you and if I must be honest, I haven't eaten all day."

Peony stopped in his tracks and Jade slid off his lap and sat next to him, just staring.

"Jade, that's not good," Peony said with worry.

"I agree and I'm telling you this so that your mind doesn't think I have some eating disorder," Jade smirked and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "People with eating disorders strive to keep them a secret, therefore if I'm telling you about my eating habits, I don't think even you would accuse me of having one."

"Then what should I be accusing you of?"

"Stress from school and being occupied by work. Little daily routines just slip from the mind if it's entranced in something far more interesting."

"Like cadavers?"

"Oh yes. I can tell you all about the autopsy if you-"

"Shut up. Where should we eat?"

Dinner was uneventful as was the walk back to their apartment. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, but the topic was toed as the two men lay in bed.

They were just pulling apart, but of course Peony continued to hold Jade and smooth his hair. _Most people would adore this kind of treatment I suppose, it makes them feel as though sex is done out of love rather than need. What most people don't know is that love is just another type of need and really has nothing to do with sex. It's the need to be accepted and wanted. So why don't I feel as though I need love? That's not it, I know I need companionship but I don't need romance and too often those three words are all for the sake of pointless romance._

Jade must have shifted while he was thinking because with a sigh Peony let him go and rolled away, an action he'd only do if Jade started to get uncomfortable.

_Perhaps I take advantage of his understanding nature,_ Jade thought while studying Peony's face in the dark; his eyes partially closed and staring at the mattress, unaware of Jade's gaze.

Decidedly, Jade pushed his body up against Peony, their foreheads touching. Peony grunted and his eyes opened in surprise, and then squinted to try and make out Jade's face.

"Jade," he whispered, "are you asleep already?"

Jade's one hand came to rest on Peony's while his other lay between their chests.

"No."

Peony's smile rivalled the moon's brightness. Just as they were both drifting off, he heard Peony murmur something against his neck. Jade knew that when Peony was teetering on the edge of sleep, he often said and did things that he had no consciousness of doing. So Jade gently asked Peony to repeat what he said.

"I said thanks. Love yah n tired," he sighed.

"I see."

Jade thought about those words again, but he couldn't bring himself to worry too much about them this time since Peony was half dead to the world. Jade had tried to say them once or twice when he thought the mood might be right but, they always turned into a sarcastic remark .Even now with Peony asleep, he couldn't bring himself to say them. Eventually Jade drifted off to sleep, his head thumping slightly.

Peony was the first cast member, with the exception of Noir, at the studio the next day. This wasn't odd seeing as Noir had placed a lot of trust in Peony since he'd joined.

They'd been midway through a production when disaster struck. For this production Ion had been given the chance to play lead and the usual leading man, Mohs, had quit halfway through because he believed Noir had made the wrong choice. In all actuality, Mohs just liked the power of the lime light and was becoming a monster. Noir suspected Mohs didn't object until halfway because he thought Noir would crack under the pressure of having to find a replacement for him, and would then give Ion's role to himself. Sadly for Mohs, Noir had the tenacity of a hardened criminal and wouldn't budge (a quality the cast applauded secretly, except for Anise of course who belted out her clapping). No one was terribly sorry to see him go, excluding Ion who felt guilty for Mohs' departure. This change in the cast wasn't a problem since Mohs had an understudy. Until Ion became sick.

Peony wasn't meant to be part of this production, he was still going through training with Noir and learning the ropes of this company as well as helping make alterations to the costumes. Mohs' understudy, Florian, was bumped up to lead and Noir, hesitantly, gave Peony Florian's role. This all happened on Peony's second day.

Noir was especially tough with Peony, drilling him on his lines, yelling at him for more energy when he moved and pushing him to speak fast and louder. The three lead girls, Natalia, Anise and Tear, were worried that Peony would give up and leave. None of them would have blamed him, not even Noir. One time, after Noir had spent five minutes telling Peony he had to move quicker and with more precision, Anise got in Noir's face screaming right back that they were wasting time and that Peony was doing amazing, since he had to learn all his lines in just three days.

Peony wasn't too bothered by the stress, being the easygoing guy that he was. Besides, he knew Noir was picking on him especially because he was new, and had been given a role that really should have been filled by one of the senior cast members. Noir's company was revered by the citizen's of Grand Chokmah and even just one faulty performance could bring bad publicity for months and, potentially close them down. Times were tough so Peony just adapted the best he could.

Surprisingly, having Jade around helped. Other than the obvious physical stress he helped Peony release, he was full of words of confidence or rather confident facts.

"You've been acting since the first grade, and professionally for the greater part of a decade. Simply judging by the age of your cast mates, you have the most experience and a postsecondary education completed in the dramatic arts," Jade said reading over his notes in the chair opposite of Peony.

"That's true," Peony strolled over to Jade and leaned over the text, earning himself a frigid smirk. "She also yells at me, can I have a kiss to give me confidence?"

"You're blocking my light, Your Majesty, and if anything, the yelling may disperse any swagger attached to your confidence-"

Peony crushed his grinning lips against Jade's and broke away with a laugh.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well I always thought I'd make a rather impressive psychiatrist."

"Don't even joke about that," Peony said with the best serious face he could pull. "You do that and the suicide rate will skyrocket."

When the opening night of the play came around, Noir stood back stage watching the cast apply stage makeup or adjust clothing. _Everyone's here and ready, nothing bad is going to happen, nothing bad is going to happen..._Noir thought steadily, albeit apprehensively. A second later Florian tripped and ripped a hole in his pants. Noir made a distressed/ disappointed noise and walked over to him, her hips swaying like a cat's tail before it pounced. Anise immediately jumped to Florian's defence.

"Don't you yell at him, Noir! Unless you want a world of hurt raining down on you!"

"Hush little girl," Noir said unkindly and with a stern look. Anise glared at her.

"You're always picking on my boys, you mean, old-"

"Hey calm down guys," Peony pushed between them and knelt down in front of Florian. It only took a couple minutes to quickly fix the tear. "It's not perfect but it'll patch the hole a hell of a lot better than angry words."

"Oh, Peony!" Anise swooned, the savage little girl completely gone. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"What can I say? The arts are my life and blood so I take care of what I can."

Noir gave Peony a look full of respect and understanding, her usual catty grin broken by his genuineness and openheartedness. When Peony flashed her an amiable smile Noir donned her hard exterior, and walked away in the same fashion she came.

"We're on in five everybody!" she called over her shoulder.

When the lights came on and the curtains were drawn, the tension and anxiety just seemed to slip off everyone's shoulders and sink beneath the stage's floorboards. Everyone performed the best they could with few slip ups. There was one time when Florian appeared to have forgotten his line so without so much as a glance Peony and Anise improvised off each other while Tear whispered the words to Florian.

Noir didn't say a word during intermission, except to her stagehands and sometimes actors, York and Urushi. This didn't exactly inspire confidence so Peony and Anise began poking fun at each other and attempted to bolster the others' before the audience was seated. Peony was plenty confident in himself but, he still longed to know whether Jade had made it to the show or not. Last he saw of him, Jade had been sitting in the study room writing sciency stuff on already cramped lab notes.

"My sincerest apologies if I do not make it, Peony," Jade had said, taking a moment to fix Peony with a semi tired look. "There will be other performances and hopefully when I have less homework."

The second act went even smoother than the first and at the end the crowd cheered wholeheartedly through all of the bows and curtsies. When the curtains closed Anise initiated a group hug which ended when Florian stumbled and knocked the others down like dominos.

"Well done children, I expect the same effort for tomorrow's showing," Noir said with a grin and her hands on her hips.

Feeling giddy with the praise, everyone broke off into smaller groups to chat excitedly while dressing down and wiping makeup off. Peony wound down by himself, glancing at the door whenever family and friends of the other cast members' peeked into the room before being invited in. Almost everyone had gone 40 minutes later, and Peony was alone, with Noir talking to York and Urushi. She dismissed them and sauntered over to Peony.

"You did very well, handsome."

"Thanks, Noir."

She leered at him, not likely to show her soft side again so soon.

"So, what's a gorgeous young man like yourself doing all on his lonesome backstage?"

"Just packing my stuff up. I risk my life leaving my crap lying around at home, don't want to narrow my chances even more by doing it here," he said cheerfully, bending over to zip up his bag.

"I'm sorry if I've had you stressed these last few weeks, but it was all done for a reason," Noir said honestly.

"I know, all for the sake of your theatre family. I get it," Peony smiled. "Thanks for the chance to prove myself."

"And you did do well, handsome. I'm sure your friends and family are proud."

"Yeah, most likely," he said with a bright smile, although he felt a little stung.

Noir smiled and began to walk away but, quickly turned around with a simper.

"Silly me, I forgot to give this to you," Noir drew a rose from who knew where on her tight pink dress. Peony looked at it and came away confused.

"It's not from me, deary, don't worry," she handed it to Peony with a wink. "Your beau's quite the looker, but a little cold I must say."

When Peony came home half an hour later the apartment was dark and Jade was already in bed. He snuck as subtly as he could under the covers and lay still and silent on his back.

"I'm sure you're dying to tell me how you did," Jade murmured, his face away from Peony.

Peony smirked, but looked at Jade with thoughtful eyes. _Honest and cold as you are, it's never simple with you._

"I can wait until morning. Sorry for waking you."

"You're as subtle as an elephant, Your Majesty."

Peony groped for the rose on his bedside table. It would be shrivelled by morning and thrown out. He reached over Jade's shoulder to run the already wilting petals over his lover's face.

"What's this, Peony?"

"Nothing, Jade," he said quietly and leaned over to kiss Jade's cheek. He put the flower on his bedside table again and lay docilely next to Jade.

"That's what I thought," Jade murmured.

That first production had created a level of understanding and trust between Peony and Noir, allowing Peony a couple extra positions and later on, powers. He wasn't allowed to choose people's roles but Noir might stalk by saying "Natalia's vocals are a bit pitchy, don't you think, handsome?"

And Peony would respond truthfully. "She just needs extra practice. I could talk with Tear, see if she wouldn't mind helping her out."

"That would be wonderful, dear."

And if Peony had suggestions for costumes or props, Noir would listen; unlike how she wouldn't for Anise. Peony guessed that if Anise wasn't such a good actress, Noir probably would come down on her ten times harder.

Today Peony sat on the stage looking over his lines. Noir was also looking over the script and glancing at the stage, imagining where she would have her actors and actresses standing and where the lights may fall. York and Urushi would be here soon so she could go over a couple of set ideas with them. For now she watched Peony voice his first page of lines, enthralled by how quickly he learned the words and character, but also worried. Not because of Peony's delivery nor because she thought he'd become another Mohs, but because of something that had happened after the third showing of the play they did before. Something that had made her hesitant to give Peony the lead role, and she could have denied the part to him by chalking it up as Peony being 'the new guy' or a hundred other venerable reasons. But there was only one reason that nagged at her mind, however, there was no better option than Peony. She just hoped that she'd made the best choice. _For who though, silly?_ She asked herself, _You or him?_

Jade was not exactly thrilled by his job at the coffee shop. For one thing, he wasn't a people person and hated explaining things (Lorelei help the man who dared ask Jade to list off all 14 types of tea they sold). The good thing besides the money he received was the meeting of people he otherwise would never have met. Jade didn't see this as a positive thing, just neutral so long as no one asked him annoying questions. It was Peony's idea to label broadening his circle of friends as a 'good thing'. Jade only smirked and agreed it was a good because the main type of people that sat down in the cafe were arts students, and often came with friends of a feather. So, no one really expressed a desire to befriend the sarcastic science student.

The weather was starting to get chilly now that fall had officially rolled in. It was busy inside the shop, but everyone had been served and were just sitting and talking. Jade was behind the counter, reading a section of the newspaper while he had nothing to do. He was particularly interested by an article about the Vandesdelca Medical Laboratories Division's new management. The words were leaving a repulsive taste in his mouth.

There was a chemically induced fire that spread upward and outward, unfurling like the wings of an ascending bird. The sprinkler heads melted from the heat so the fire continued to swallow the school room and spewed thick plumes of smoke from the blown out windows.

" Run! Boys, get out now." This voice was not in his head, it was real and piercing and terrified. The body that it belonged to was beyond the wall of fire, and only barely visible from the doorway.

The Professor made eye contact with Jade, who had been looking for some way around fire.

"Professor, I think if you can-" part of the roof collapsed on the opposite side from Jade, near if not directly on the place her voice was coming from . Saphir whimpered, while Jade called out, "Professor! Professor Nebilim!"

Luckily for the boys there were strong adult arms to pull them out of the doorway and rush them down the hall. Only a couple corridors away, there were no indications of a fire except for the alarm blaring in the cold, calm hallways. Jade didn't struggle in the arms of the fireman, he knew it would be pointless.

Again, luckily it had happened an hour after school was finished so there were no students inside and most of the teachers had gone home. The fireman plunked Jade and Saphir down in the snow and raced to where the other firemen and women were.

"Jade...Jade! Don't leave me!" Saphir wailed as he sunk to his knees in the snow.

Jade ignored him and wandered over to the rescue workers. His eyes were fixed on the fire that burned greedily through the roof and roared with a senseless anger at the sky.

The firemen attempted to subdue the fire with water but, Jade knew it would take awhile for that to work given the nature of the chemicals that had started it. Jade's interest peaked when one of the firefighters clambered through the window at the disapproval of the others and emerged a couple seconds later. The ambulance sirens screamed loud enough to be heard over the fire, while Jade just stood, ankle deep in the snow.

He, Saphir and the Professor were shoved into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Nebilim was burned badly but, by her ragged breathing behind the oxygen mask, Jade knew it was the smoke inhalation that would ultimately be her downfall. _The common phrase is where there's smoke, there's fire, but why does no one look at the little boy with match stubs? This is certainly my fault, Professor._

As though she sensed Jade's thoughts, Nebilim coughed behind the mask and her eyelids fluttered. The paramedic made to steady her but realized that there was little that could be done. Saphir looked miserable with his ashen face, streaks of cold tear lines, and trembling body. A new wave of tears and sobs started as the Professor stirred meekly.

"Jade...Saphir..." she wheezed, "Did they get out?"

"I am here, Professor," he said gently, placing a hand tentatively on her forehead. Jade didn't shrink away or flinch when a handful of her white hair, singed grey, fell like dead leaves onto the floor.

"P-Professor," Saphir cried and clutched at her shirt sleeve.

"Saphir be careful; she's burnt and in a great deal of pain," Jade glared at Saphir who knelt next to Nebilim on the ambulance's floor. "The only thing we can do is not cause her anymore pain."

"Can't you do something, Jade?" Saphir whispered. _Jade always knows..._

Jade tensed and swallowed his pride, now was not the time for his foolish, self-serving thoughts.

Nebilim's chest heaved as though her body was trying to regurgitate the smoke or maybe it was her life, trying to hold on to her body while death tried to tug her away. She regained enough control to raise her hand to her face and press at the mask with blackened fingers. Her eyes leaked tears at the pain of even moving her arms a couple centimetres, and her fingers left red streaks and black skin on the mask.

Jade looked at the paramedic across from him and said emotionlessly, "She doesn't have long to live. Allow her these final words."

He nodded and turned his head away as Jade lifted the mask delicately off her mouth.

"Professor, allow me to express how deeply-"

"Jade..." she whispered again, her lips peeling and bleeding. "Like my own...you three...my own."

Nebilim's hand slipped off the gurney in search of his own. He clasped her hand in both of his and set them lightly on her chest. Saphir huddled closer to his teacher and sobbed her name. She opened her eyes and seemed to see Saphir and then looked to Jade. Her eyes watered so much that Jade hand to remove one of his hands to lightly brush the tears away.

"I-I'm so-"

"Jade," her fingers tightened slightly around his hand and her eyes burned with a fire that didn't scorch with anger, only consumed to warm those closest to her. "...all three of you. My children..."

Her eyes were locked on his and Jade wasn't sure whether she was gone or not. Saphir's piercing wail made the paramedic jump and shoot furtive and sorry look at the boys. The paramedic tried to comfort Saphir, but Jade ignored his friend. He had eyes and ears for only one dear person.

"...I'm sorry..." Jade watched Nebilim curiously, her head bobbing lightly as the ambulance dipped into a pothole, almost as though she was still alive. Jade used his free hand to slide her eyelids down.

A year later Jade and Saphir sat together in another lab in another school, writing theories and formulas on a book's worth of paper.

Jade's eyes blazed with cold determination and Saphir sat close, lapping up the attention he was getting and blindly believing these plans could work.

"We cannot continue."

"What?" Saphir nearly shrieked, dressed in a white lab coat.

Jade stood looking into the tank, the demented body writhing and clawing like a wild dog.

"This is not the Professor," Jade fixed his cold gaze on Saphir and continued on. "Peony, is right..."

"Jade, are you going to help clear the tables or what?" Luke yelled, carrying an armful of mugs past him.

"Me? I'm going on my break now. Have fun with the dinner rush," Jade ripped the article from the newspaper and he stalked off to the back.

Four and a half hours later, Jade had finished work telling an irate Luke that he had done superbly. He entered the apartment to find Peony leaning over the counter, staring intently at something. Peony looked up when he heard Jade and walked around the couch to greet him with a warm embrace and a kiss.

"How was work?" Peony asked, letting go of Jade so he could take his coat off.

"Tiring, Luke barely lifts a finger when I'm working with him."

"Uh huh, I bet. Is that Luke Fabre you're talking about?"

Jade gave Peony a curious look. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I didn't, but I know Tear works with you and she just recruited a cute redhead into the Dark Wings. He's not half bad for someone who's taking very general programs. All he needs is a little more confidence."

Jade took his shoes off and walked his coat to their room to hang it in the closet, Peony trailing along.

"Are you really that tired, Jade?" Peony asked, leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want," he said, with a smirk.

Peony laughed, walked over and put his hands on Jade's hips.

"We've both been busy lately and we haven't had much time to do couple stuff."

"I disagree. We see each other every night since we share a bed," Jade pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened it for Peony to see. "Also, I have 36 pointless messages about how much you miss me all sent today and within an hour timeframe."

"Did you read them?" Peony asked with a smile.

"Yes, however, I will not be reading anymore texts you send me if the first one is unimportant," he snapped the phone shut with a sigh and pressed a hand to his forehead as though plagued by something terrible. "It took me longer to read all your texts than it takes me to read and make notes of a textbook's chapter. And the textbook is usually more interesting."

Peony ignored Jade and asked, "How about we go out tonight? I've got some things on my mind that I want to talk to you about."

"I agree with you and a change in scenery would be nice. May I choose where we go?'

"Wow, I'm surprised, but sure! Lead the way."

Jade retrieved his coat from the closet again while Peony kicked around the bedroom for his and eventually found it under a towel and his left shoe.

Jade waited for the Peony outside of the apartment while Peony found his right shoe under the couch, and snatched what he had been looking at off the counter.

Neither was all that hungry; Peony had wolfed down a couple sandwiches when he returned from rehearsal and Jade just couldn't seem to find his appetite these days. Jade found the appetite thing a little interesting actually; he hypothesized that his body was only taking in enough food to keep him going or perhaps it was Peony's questionable cooking almost every night. _It certainly couldn't be stress again, _Jade thought_, I've gone back to school, which most would find stressful but I don't. I love school and I love seeing people being driven up the wall, so why would I be stressed?_ His head twitched nastily. _Or perhaps it has to do with that three word issue. I can admit my feelings about school and about driving those around me insane but not those words to the one I ought to. How abnormal..._

Luckily Jade's headaches weren't too frequent but the one today had been nasty. It had happened after he'd thought about the thing he and Saphir had created back at their old university for Vandesdelca. He had a feeling Saphir, no Dist now, had taken things up a notch. If that was so, Jade needed to confess to Peony if only to prepare him for the shock of what their Saphir had become.

So, with their stomach's filled with low skilled food and thought, Jade lead Peony onto the bus and drove down town to...parliament?

"Uh, Jade?" Peony chuckled a bit, as they began winding their way through the streets to reach what was once a palace and now Grand Chokmah's government HQ. "You know how I said you could pick where we're gonna go? I've changed my mind if you're going to be boring."

"Peony, do you remember nothing from history class?" Jade asked, that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nope, not a thing. I'm the arts guy, remember?"

"And I'm the scientific one. Besides, history is grouped under the arts."

"Not the fun ones," Peony chuckled. He was tempted to grab Jade's hand but, it was buried deep in his pocket, plus his own hands were cold in the fall air. "What's it matter to us right now? I thought we were going to chat about _our_ history."

"I thought you might like to see the palace in real life. I've heard even at night it is quite spectacular," Jade smirked as he added, "Also, it has a story that I think you'll find quite interesting. And yes, we will talk about our history as well as future."

As they continued walking, Peony noticed subtle changes in the atmosphere; the lamp posts were no longer modern, they were run by electricity but their shape was reminiscent of a time when electricity was not an option. The pavement had become cobblestones and the cafes and bars were more rustic looking. There were no skyscrapers or apartment buildings like theirs, just small businesses and a couple flats. Peony could also here a great rushing noise and he understood why there were no apartment buildings around such a loud sound.

They rounded the last corner and streaming steadily under the dark, but cloudless sky, was Grand Chokmah's famous falls. Set into the falls was a huge, many storied, white marble palace.

"Whoa! That was someone's home once?" Peony whistled, taking a couple of steps ahead of Jade and into the moonlit, cobblestoned square. "It's beautiful but, it reminds me too much of my parent's home. Not my style."

"One can only imagine what your 'style' is," Jade walked slowly up to Peony and brushed elbows with him; Peony appreciated the sentiment. "I didn't know 'messy' or 'pigpen' was a style."

The water flowed all around the square, branching off from the falls into two main rivers that were likely to split into several smaller ones and run throughout the city like its veins. Peony vaguely remembered seeing pictures of Grand Chokmah's palace and falls, in the geography and history text books in high school but, because of the course not being too interesting, he didn't commit it to memory. He supposed that in the daytime the falls would be as blue as the sky and foaming white, but under the shade of night the waters looked black but, the spray was still light. _The falls are like the night sky, set in motion at a fast speed_, Peony thought now looking at the bright stars pasted on the black sky. The temperature had dropped enough so that their breath billowed in little steam clouds.

"Let's sit," Jade said, walking toward some stone benches not far from the palace and the falls.

"You were going to give me a history lesson?" Peony asked once they were seated. He threw an arm over Jade's shoulders, not caring about the cold right now.

"Hardly substantial enough to be called history," Jade scoffed, his breath in the cold air giving form to his sarcasm. "All I ask is that you actually listen."

Peony turned and looked at Jade with mock intensity.

"Centuries ago when this palace actually held the residence of Grand Chokmah's monarch rather than our council government, these falls saw their last Emperor. He produced no heir and so when he passed, the council consisting mainly of nobles took control over Grand Chokmah's politics."

Jade paused and looked at Peony. "Are you following?"

"Yeah...so you're telling me how a monarchy became a democracy?"

"So far, yes, but do you know why there was no heir to precede the thrown?"

"Knowing the stories you like to tell, I'd say he died a young, grisly death."

Jade chuckled. "Normally, yes, I'd enjoy telling the story like that but tonight I'm trying to get another message across."

Peony straightened up and now listened with seriousness. _What's he really trying to tell me?_

"No, the Emperor lived a long life and yes he did marry," Jade tried not to look sarcastic as he said, "He married a man."

"Whoa...that's dangerous soil to tread on, being a monarch back then..."

"Yes, however Grand Chokmah was going through a time of prosperity and has always been quite progressive. Of course there were those that opposed, but there were also many that supported His Majesty's choice. Those that supported the Emperor reasoned, that he'd just lead their country through a war that was literally earth shattering, and had always put his country first; so why not allow him to have this one time when he could do what was right by himself?

"From the little history that we know about the last Emperor, scholars agree he was a great man that saved his country but, also could make tough decisions. He was incredibly honest and loyal in romance and ruling."

"And what about his lover?" Peony asked, quite enthralled by the story. "Who was he? A noble or a great warrior?"

"Obviously not so great seeing as scholars barely mention him. However, they believed him to be a military man with as much determination and fearlessness as the Emperor. Peony," Jade turned so he was facing the other, "this story has little to do with us, however, there is one distinct similarity that I believe will make itself present in our near future. The Emperor and his lover had to overcome a great amount of personal problems and responsibilities. I know as well as you do that we have our differences and problems, but I'd like to think that we can overcome them, if not now, then perhaps you can lend me more time to sort things out."

"You make it sound like these 'problems' are your fault," Peony said uneasily. He shook his head slowly, not breaking eye contact. "They're not. It takes two to tango."

"But only one to trip. I know that you overheard what I actually said to Saphir that made him into Dist, but for some reason, you never called me on it," Jade looked at Peony curiously who had looked down at his lap when Jade finally said it. "Why is that, Peony?"

"I get that you have some emotional problems, everyone's got some. I knew this going into a relationship with you, and I knew not everything would be easy, but I still wanted to be with you," he laughed and squeezed Jade with his one arm. "I wanted you _and_ your problems.

"I will say that it stung when you said you told Saphir we slept together. To me it sounded like that's all you thought we were," Peony was the one to tense now, but he tried to be endearing as he held Jade. "Just friends with benefits."

"I'm sorry, Peony."

Peony relaxed and hugged the other again. "It's rare for you to apologize, and I know you're in this for more, but I couldn't stop the words from stinging me. Sorry, that's just how I felt."

"You never knew I couldn't say those words though, that I don't put much stalk in the belief of love. The three words that we've both been avoiding," Jade blinked and thought, _even now the words won't come. I said them to Saphir but, I wasn't saying them to the person they were meant for. Then it was like spouting off a fact, but face to face in this situation, it's different. _"Peony, I apologize for this. I don't understand much past the physicality of reality, and I never thought I'd need or want to. I doubt I would have come this far if I had never met you and especially, the Professor."

Peony could feel tears pressing at his eyes at the mention of their favourite teacher. He removed his arm from around Jade and thumbed his tears away. Jade felt the chill of the night more now that Peony had moved away. Cold and calm on the outside but, in his mind he wanted Peony to say something warm, not because he thought he deserved it but, because he wanted to try to understand it.

"Just knowing that you're at least trying is enough so _don't_ apologize," Peony said all this with a hard edge to his voice. Jade watched Peony's blue eyes blaze with warmth. "I promise you now that I'll keep trying to fix this. Just don't run away anymore."

Peony put a hand on both of Jade's shoulders and spoke with their faces pulled close.

"We'll start with tonight," Peony wiped the last threat of tears away and took Jade in his arms again. Jade didn't tense as much as he normally did when Peony acted passionately or emotionally. Jade forced himself to wrap his own arms around Peony in response. Peony took a deep, slightly surprised breath; never had he received such a gesture from Jade prior to this. _He's really trying._

Jade's head was resting on Peony's shoulder, a little awkwardly. Peony turned his head and pulled away enough to see Jade clearly.

"Jade, I love you."

Sadly all Jade could do was nod, but at least he stayed put, albeit tensely. _It's a start,_ Peony thought, and met Jade halfway when they kissed, instead of having to bridge the gap by himself.


	6. Stress

Stress

They got home quite late that night and were very cold. Peony kicked off his shoes and threw his coat on the floor, before collapsing with a yawn on the couch. Jade sighed and neatly tucked his shoes out of sight and retreated to the bedroom to hang his coat up. When Jade returned Peony was stretched out on the couch with a piece of paper in his hand. He waved Jade over and handed him what seemed to be a letter.

"It's for both of us," Peony said with a slightly amused expression. He clasped his fingers behind his head and watched Jade read it. "From Nephry."

_Dear Jade and Peony,_

_I'd like to start off this letter by apologizing for not visiting you in your new home yet. As I'm sure you both understand, school has me busy at the moment and I barely have time to sleep let alone chat or visit. How is Grand Chokmah? Have either of you visited the palace? If you have, I'm very jealous. Perhaps when the winter break comes I'll spend it with you two (I'd rather spend the holidays with you Jade, even if you think it's a silly notion)._

_I'm sorry, but I have to ask, what happened when Saphir visited you? It's as if he's a new person. He won't talk to me usually and when he does he asks me to refer to him as 'Dist'. What did you do, Jade? And don't give me some half truth. I'm very worried. I hardly see him around campus and when I do he's surrounded by some odd people. Yes, he has made friends other than you (and this part is address specifically to my brother because I know what you're like) but that doesn't mean you can disregard him. Whiny and clingy he may be and I'm sure you think it fun to tease him, but you can't treat him this way, Jade. He's a person and a lonely one who, for Lorelei knows why, loves you. If you're curious to know, yes, I know about what happened between you two before you left for the city. With Peony gone he came to me for comfort. I was furious with you, Jade, for how you handled him, and I think my feelings are reflected in this part of the letter. However, I'm forgiving you because I expect you to make up for whatever it is you said or did by trying to talk sense into him. I'm worried that what he's doing now has a far greater range of destruction than simple revenge for a boyhood crush. Help me help him, and if Jade won't listen than Peony, please. I'm sorry if I sound upset, things in Keterburg are just a little off these days._

_So how is the theatre business going, Peony? I'd love to see one of your performances, so if there's one occurring around winter break then please save a seat for me. Also, make sure to get my brother to see at least one of you plays._

_I really miss you two, the Curtiss Manor is even duller than usual without you Jade. And things seem even more stressful without your easy laughter Peony. If either of you find some excess time, please visit or just write back. Calling may not be the best idea since I barely have more than an hour to spare and our schedules may not coincide._

_Miss you and love you both,_

_Nephry._

Jade folded the letter neatly and handed it back to Peony.

"Why don't we both send her a letter," Jade said, taking a seat in a chair across from Peony.

"Good idea...what do you think Saphir is up to?"

"I meant to talk to you about that while we were out but it didn't seem like the right time to bring it up," Jade thought back to an hour ago when they sat together on the cold stone bench, watching the inky falls rage and their breath steam in the frosty air. "Yet another predicament that needs to be addressed. My my what a poor, troubled man I am."

"Yeah, I feel real sorry for you," Peony grunted as he sat up straight to listen better. "What's up?"

"I believe Dist-"

"_Saphir_. Don't call him that," Peony corrected.

"Peony, you have seen with your own eyes how different this new Saphir is from the boy we grew up with, in Keterburg," Jade put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "He is Dist now."

Peony looked out the window to his right, thinking about the times he, Jade, Saphir and often Nephry would play until the moon was high in the sky.

Jade cleared his throat and began again.

"I believe Dist is continuing the work that he and I started shortly after the Professor passed."

Peony turned his head and surveyed Jade with uneasy eyes.

"What work?" he asked tensely.

"We started off with nothing but theories and the Professor's biological data. From that we were able to construct a machine to grow a living thing," Jade paused, remembering the monster in the tank thrashing and screaming. _Failure_. "We were given the funding by the Vandesdelca, to develop the theory into an actual mechanism. I'm sure you remember this, since you were the one to bring me to my senses."

"There's not much to remember. I didn't know or understand what you two were doing, but I didn't like it."

There was a tinkering of glass, a quick intake of breath and finally the shattering of a flask when Saphir fumbled.

"We may be paid to be here and the equipment is free, however breaking things that do not belong to you is not a good use of the lab's resources," said Jade coldly as he bent over a microscope. "Also, the noises you make annoy me. Go home."

Saphir had squeaked out a yelp when a piece of glass pricked his finger. Both of them had been at the lab of Keterburg's university, working with supplies from the Vandesdelca Research Facilities, and had not rested more than a couple hours in days. Saphir had grown clumsier and took Jade's snide remarks more to heart, therefore being more prone to emotional outbursts. Jade still worked precisely, though he had become ill recently. As the days and nights passed he had steadily found more reasons to dislike Saphir and berate him for. The more snarky comments he whipped at Saphir, the more tantrums Saphir had which lead back to more reasons to dislike.

Often breaks started when Saphir ran out of the room with his nose running and on the verge of tears, or when Jade suddenly stood up and moved stiffly from the room with a frigid look on his face. When the latter happened, Saphir would sit as still as possible and wait for Jade to leave before he even breathed. Tonight was the first time in over seven months of brain-throbbing work that Jade had told Saphir to leave; Saphir didn't like this at all.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I'm just so tired but-"

"Go home."

"I'll clean the glass up and then get back to work," Saphir said, not looking over at Jade. He was afraid that Jade may decide to bully him like he had when they were younger. Those days after school he'd come home in tears with bruises on his knees and no explanation other than his sobs.

"No Saphir," Jade said calmly, "you _will_ go home."

"You need me here-" Saphir began saying, gingerly sweeping the glass into a pile.

"No, I do not," he stood and walked across the lab to where the tired, scrawny man knelt.

Saphir stared up at Jade, a little horrified by the way he looked. When aggravated, Jade appeared terrifying but now, as he towered over Saphir, hair a bit lank, eyes red from exhaustion and sickness, and that hard look on his face, he appeared monstrous.

"Lorelei, Jade...I-I think you should go home and rest for a bit."

"Nonsense, my work's not done."

"And it shouldn't be done for weeks still, Jade," Saphir murmured Jade's name. He stood and lightly touched Jade's shoulder, worry present in his own tired eyes. "When you're sick you should-"

Jade shrugged the hand away and stood over the microscope again. "I'm sick of you, that's all. Now go home or even better, go see Peony's performance tonight. You may tell him I'm fine and very sorry I couldn't make it."

Saphir's eyes lingered warily on Jade's back. _He's sick, but the stubborn idiot won't listen to me...Peony._ His eyes brightened and he gained a little energy back at the thought of getting Peony to make Jade listen. He bent to sweep up the glass again but, Jade said tartly, "Leave it."

Saphir had run home and tried to liven himself up with a warm shower, and brightly coloured, clean clothes. He reached Keterburg's theatre with ten minutes to spare. He was anxious to just get the play over with so that Peony could talk some sense into Jade. _I want the Professor back as quickly as possible too, but not at the cost of Jade's health._ Saphir wrung his hands and shifted in his seat while the lady next to him cried silently, as the hero said his last words in a dark monologue. _Really! People die a lot quicker than that...just die would you!_

The lights came up after that last, long speech and Saphir beat the rest of the audience to the doors and down the hall to the prep room. He knocked and waited fretfully. After what felt like 20 minutes the door opened.

"I need to see Peony. Please," he added with a swift, nervous smile.

"Peony! The lab rat's here!" the actor yelled over his shoulder. Saphir glowered at the boy, thinking, _I just sat through two hours of your horrible, wooden acting and you still hold true to the arts-science animosity? Idiot..._

"Get outta here," Peony said cheerfully as he pushed the boy, who opened the door, out of the way. "Hey, Saphir! Thanks for coming by the way."

Peony stepped into the hall and wrapped his arms around the science student. _He must be in a really good mood!_ Saphir thought as Peony actually lifted him off the ground in the embrace. Saphir laughed uneasily.

"Did you lose _more_ weight? Geez, you were already creepily, skeletal," Peony joked as he ran his hands playfully around Saphir's waist.

"I am not!" Saphir blushed and pushed the hands away. Peony just embraced him again with more laughter.

"Jade didn't come?" he asked, looking at the crowd of people exiting the theatre.

"No and he's sorry, I think, but-"

"Nah, he's not," Peony said with a sad smile on his face as he let his friend go. "He thinks the arts are silly. I don't think most of the cast would even speak to him."

"Peony, I'm sorry," he snapped, but quickly checked himself when Peony looked taken aback. "I really am, and I would have brought flowers, but I only just made it here in time. I've been busy, and still am, well, we both are."

"Is something wrong, Saphir?" Peony inquired. _He's rambling and twitchier than usual._

"Yes, but nothing too horrible. He won't listen to me, he's being stubborn. Please, come with me and talk some sense into him."

Saphir grabbed the other's hand and pulled him to the doors.

"Can I get my boots and coat first?" he asked, pointing back at the prep room. "You can explain things better to me while I get dressed."

So while Peony changed out of his costume and threw his outerwear, on Saphir babbled quickly about what they'd been doing the past couple months.

"We were given grants, equipment and extra lab time to work on this project we pitched to Vandesdelca, but we haven't been resting much because if we finish it, Professor Nebilim will-would be proud of us but, Jade's sick. And he won't listen to me!" Saphir whined at the end. He hoped he didn't sound too suspicious.

Peony sighed as he straightened up from lacing his boots. "Stubborn sounds like Jade. Is he really that sick?"

Saphir shook his head in uncertainty.

"I can't say for sure, but I know pneumonia has been contracted on campus. Plus, we haven't been sleeping well lately and Jade doesn't eat much anymore..."

"Dumb bastard..." Peony muttered, striding purposely out into the cold Keterburg night with Saphir half jogging at his side.

Saphir lead the way through the science building and down an unlit wing, where a small window glowed at the end of the hall. Saphir peeked in at Jade who stood over the tank that Saphir had built. Jade covered his mouth as his body shook with a coughing fit and swayed on the spot.

"He doesn't look too hot, even from here," Peony breathed close to Saphir's ear.

Saphir's emotions were divided about this situation; he had been so happy to find out that Jade needed and wanted his help. He also was not-so-secretly ecstatic that it would be only him and Jade together almost 24/7, and no Peony to interfere. Now he was risking Jade's fury and temporarily ending their alone time which made him feel like a traitor, and a stupid one at that. Also, admitting that he needed Peony's help, of all people, to stop Jade from hurting himself bit deeply at his heart; if they were meant to be then why ask for Peony's help? _Because he's not afraid of Jade and Jade respects Peony while I..._

"Peony, I have to warn you, be very careful about what you say. He hasn't slept today, he's sick and...he's running out of ideas. If he wasn't Jade I'd say he's scared of failing," Saphir whispered, running his fingers across the window, over Jade. His eyes began to water so he pressed his sleeve to the corners of his eyes.

Seeing Saphir like this tore at Peony's heart; he knew Saphir was exhausted, probably emotionally drained by Jade's barbs, and furious with himself for not being able to stop the man he loved from hurting himself.

"Yeah, I'll be careful. I know you're tired and probably half starved, seriously you don't need to be any thinner man, but I'd still like you to back me if I stumble, okay?" Peony said, laying a hand on Saphir's shoulder. Saphir nodded and a small smile graced his gaunt face. "Even exhausted, Jade can still be one mean, sarcastic bastard."

Saphir slid the keycard through the lock and pushed the door inward.

"Saphir, I told you to go home. When I said that, I meant for the night at least. I can't stand anymore of your snivelling or whimpering," Jade said, writing fervently in his personal notebook and not looking up. "The fun is gone, your tears only annoy me now."

"I did, Jade, but..." Saphir faltered, trying to find words for his betrayal.

"But he came to see my play," Peony piped up, walking into the lab room with his arms folded and a stern expression on his face. Jade turned to glance at Peony, blinked and returned to writing.

"My apologies for not making it, but if you want to harass me for that can you save the drama for later? I'm still busy."

"Is there a window open in here? It suddenly got icy cold," Peony's eyes narrowed and as he slipped past Saphir, who looked like he might faint, he murmured, "Go take a seat, you look like hell."

Saphir wobbled to the stool next to the tank and sat with his head bowed and shoulders lowered.

"I heard you're sick but not even trying to take care of yourself. What's wrong Jade?"

"Oh, just the usual. Saphir's following me around, whining, breaking things and now you're here interrupting my work. Please don't touch that, Your Majesty," Jade shoed Peony's hand away from the notes spread on the table.

"Uh huh, so your friends just can't help but care about you, you mean? Poor bastard," Peony sat on the desk next to Jade, his arms still crossed and the grin on his face stony. Jade put his pen down and pushed at his glasses as he straightened. For a moment they locked gazes in a battle of stubbornness, then Jade turned his attention to Saphir who sagged on the stool.

"Saphir, my kicking you out of the lab was not my usual attack on your easy-to-hurt emotions. You are simply no use in your current state and my nerves are quite frayed. Congratulations for achieving a level of annoyance no one else ever has, well, no one else who's still alive after doing so," Jade's tired face formed a deadly smirk and his voice was laced with a rage that had been suppressed for years against Saphir's pathetic feelings. Saphir's face was hidden behind his long white hair as he leaned forward on the stool but, by his dejected posture and slightly ragged breathing, it was evident how miserable he was. Jade turned his eyes away from Saphir as though he couldn't bear to look at him anymore and said with cold venom, "What a disappointment this work has become."

"Leave him alone, Jade. He's been helping you for these past couple months to build whatever the hell that thing is, I guess," Peony pointed at the mysterious tank. _What the hell is in there?_ "And he's trying to help you in a different way, one that counts for more than whatever your science is worth."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but you are very wrong. If I complete this work I will be able to lay my ghosts to rest, which is of far greater value than the state of my body right now," Jade wheezed. As though his body also felt like betraying him, he ensued in a wild coughing fit that shook him violently. "Pardon me."

"J-Jade's almost right, Peony," Saphir practically whispered, "The project is incredibly important, but...Jade, she wouldn't want you killing yourself."

"I'm hardly killing myself. Perhaps you're in the wrong profession, Saphir, you have a penchant for the dramatic."

"Important this may be, but all I can sense in this room is exhaustion, high tempers and sickness. Whatever good dwelled here left, when you decided to ignore yourself, Jade," Peony stared at Jade with piercing eyes. "I'll give you five minutes to shut off whatever you need to and then we're getting you to bed, both of you."

"I'm sorry Peony but that won't be possi-"

"The hell it won't. I'll drag you kicking and screaming from here if I have to and trust me, you look just as shitty as Saphir so I doubt you can put up much of a fight."

Again a battle of stubborn glares began and again Jade looked away first. He snapped his log shut and muttered, "Very well. Give me a few minutes then, thank you."

"No problem," Peony stood and made his way over to Saphir who sat by the tank. "You okay?"

Saphir, his head still bowed and shoulders quivering, nodded.

Peony took Saphir in his arms and wasn't surprised when the thin man clung to him like a drowning man to a log. "You're a really, really bad liar."

Peony heard Jade rustling papers and putting away glass-whatevers. His eyes wandered over to the large tank, which he could see into a lot better from this angle. At first, all he could see was a cloudy figure that kind of resembled an animal, but then what was in there became all too clear.

"What the fuck is this?" Peony exclaimed. He let Saphir go and whipped around to find Jade directly behind him. "What the hell are you bastards doing?"

"Again I'll ask, and undoubtedly be ignored, but can you save the theatrics for a later time?"

"That's not actually...living?"

"That is actually a she, and yes, she's alive. However, she's not awake and I'd prefer if she stays that way for now, she hasn't learned her manners yet."

Peony surveyed the tank with cold eyes, trying, really trying, to understand the reasons why...but, it didn't seem right no matter how he thought of it.

"This is wrong," he finally said.

"No, this is science and it is necessary," Jade sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Again, feeling quite betrayed by just about everything and everyone tonight, the thing in the tank awoke, to Jade's immense frustration. She howled and clawed at the glass, her feet churning the green, watery substance in which she lay. Peony watched this monster pound at the glass until it began to crack. Jade rushed to the panel next to the tank and began typing and tapping quickly.

"It's going wrong again," Saphir whined in Peony's ear.

"Again? How often does this thing throw a fit?"

"This one's been relatively docile compared to the other four."

Peony whipped around and stared in disbelief at Saphir, who could do no more than bury his face in his hands and whisper, "We're trying so hard..."

The thing was subdued but the glass gave way in a small section, and the liquid began trickling out. Jade leaned against the wall, coughing and huffing.

"You saw the worst of what's been done in this lab unfortunately, Peony. I promise you that she will be improved next time you see her," he wheezed, "Sadly, I won't be able to go home tonight now."

In hindsight, Peony probably should have been gentler since Jade actually did have pneumonia, but his fist was driven by emotion rather than logic. The good thing was, Jade was knocked out and couldn't protest being carried out bridal style by Peony.

While Jade recuperated in the hospital, Nephry, Saphir and Peony took turns to watch him and also alerted the doctors; both knew that Jade was not the type to just give in, although he usually had more common sense than to endanger his health.

Saphir brought flowers and would run his fingers through Jade's hair when he was asleep, but Peony did little more than breathe in Jade's general direction. He was angry to say the least and wanted Jade to know this.

Almost a week later, Jade was finally feeling well enough to stand, and at this moment Nephry, Saphir, Peony nor any doctors were in his room. This lasted for only a couple seconds. Peony walked into the room and saw Jade getting out of bed.

"Sit down right now or I'll give you another reason to be in this hospital," he barked, pointing at the bed.

Jade stared at Peony levelly and slowly sat back down on the bed.

"As His Majesty wishes, but if I remember correctly, you did put me in here."

Peony ignored the jibe and seated himself in the chair next to the bed. They sat in a tense silence, not looking at each other.

_You don't even care about all that happened, do you? Nephry's been worried sick and you really hurt Saphir and me_, Peony thought painfully, stealing a glance at the indifferent man before him.

"Despite how much you hate people sticking their noses in your business, I know you well enough to see all the shit that you deal with," Peony said quietly, but firmly. Jade watched Peony curiously as the blonde man stared out the window just beyond Jade. "But just 'cause you're going through some horrible things, doesn't mean you can just say 'to hell with everyone who isn't me'. You forced Saphir into a horrible position, and terrorized him enough to make him feel powerless and pathetic. I know you've always looked down on him, but for whatever reason, he's stuck by you."

Peony took a deep breath and shot an angry, albeit controlled, glance at Jade before turning his attention back to the window. The setting sun filled the white hospital room with a warm pink light.

"Have you even thought about what you did to me? You two idiots may have skipped a couple grades and shot into university before me with people already shoving job offers down your throats, but I'm slowly wading through small time theatres. If you could even pretend to care, it'd give me just that much more strength."

Jade was statuesque, but his eyes never deviated from Peony. He also didn't interrupt in the slightest way. Jade felt compelled to just listen to Peony, who usually was very light and now spoke tersely.

"Sorry, I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I just want you to understand how much I need you. I think you know how much Nephry needs you since you're her only family, and Lorelei help us all if Saphir's world dies," Peony cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, afraid his words were being disregarded or mocked, "And I, I'd live on but not happily. Jade, please, don't kill yourself over this, no one wants that."

Jade didn't say a word, he just blinked and continued to stare. Peony shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Just think about what you can and cannot fix," he said over his shoulder, "You've been given the all clear, by the way. Do whatever you damn well please."

Peony lay stretched out on the couch, remembering the little he knew about Jade's and Saphir's project. He remembered the one-sided conversation in the hospital room and felt the urge to ask Jade what went through his mind as he sat and listened. Peony felt a tap against his hand as Jade pressed a newspaper clipping to it.

"I believe this is what Dist is doing," Jade said gently and then sat down in the chair across from Peony to watch his reaction.

**Future or Fiction? Vandesdelca's Medical Advancements Uncovered**

_For over a decade Vandesdelca has been a household name, making everyday, medicinal items like apple gels and pineapple gels to cure bottles and life bottles for hospital use on the severely injured. This company has broken scientific and medical ground for years, and continues today with the possibility to _replicate_ living beings. _

_The idea of fomicry (replication of living and nonliving things) was first purposed six years ago, by a Keterburg University first year student, Jade Balfour, who teamed up with fellow first year student, Saphir Neis to further develop the theory. The head of the Vandesdelca Research Facilities, Van Grants, granted approximately 1 000 000 000 gald to the students (though he wouldn't tell our sources exactly how much) as well as Vandesdelca equipment for their research. The project had been discontinued due to Balfour's 'lack of discipline and application' Mr. Grants stated, during his interview. However, before Balfour discontinued his research, he made it illegal to replicate living things. Vandesdelca's lawyers have been working to have the ban lifted enough to at least replicate animals and organs. Meanwhile the research teams are practicing replication on plants and inorganic objects._

_Yesterday Mr. Grants hosted a press conference and opened with the initial statement "Vandesdelca's development teams finally have an official head of the department, who brings with him the theory of replication." _

At this part Peony lowered the snippet and shared a worried glance with Jade.

"He's gone corporate with this stuff?" Peony asked. "How could he work so quickly?"

"I have a feeling Dist dug up my personal notes and," Jade's eyes flashed warily, afraid to actually be right. "And I believe Dist still has the replica we were working on before I quit."

"That...is not good."

"No, but there is very little we can legally do. We can't prove that Dist is working on replicating a living creature, so he does have the right to be continuing the research. Vandesdelca is a multibillion gald company that not even my wit and you charm can conquer, and to top it all off Dist has completely gone off the deep end," Jade smirked in the midst of a very serious discussion. "We are dealing with a mad, rich man with an affinity for brightly coloured clothes."

"Legal takes a lot of patience and paperwork, two things I don't give a damn about. I'd rather talk with Saphir and make him see sense."

Jade scoffed and Peony was more than a little offended.

"Talking with Saphir transformed him into Dist, and Dist wouldn't hear a word of what we said," Jade shook his head. "I highly doubt any amount of talking would work."

Peony bowed his head in thought, a sombre expression tight on his face. Jade moved and stood in front of Peony, his hand extended. Peony looked up curiously.

"There really is little we can do, as of the moment, and Saphir has done nothing wrong per say. Right now bed it our best option."

Peony sat motionlessly for a moment before a playful grin spread across his lips. He accepted Jade's hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Jade down.

Another month passed and with no more letters or newspaper articles pertaining to Saphir. Jade and Peony had exchanged a couple more letters with Nephry, cementing Nephry's request for visiting. Jade had asked that Peony not tell his sister about their relationship yet, and to Jade's surprise, Peony was furious.

"Whenever I think I've got you pinned, you hit me over the head with a 20 tonne sack of stupidity," Peony snapped at Jade's back as the other walked calmly into the study with his textbooks. "Why can't we tell Nephry? You know she'd be cool with it."

"Peony, does work have you stressed?" Jade asked, laying his books gently on Peony's old mattress. He turned around with that smirk on his lips and hands in his pockets.

"Don't change the-"

"I'm not actually. You've been less cheerful lately, and it's very odd for you to be angry plus," Jade's smirk became crueller, "I've noticed a change in you sexual appetite."

"What?" Peony said flatly, his anger swept away in Jade's whirlwind of a mind.

"You've be less endearing lately and less touchy feely, not that I mind actually. However, I do mind when it comes down to the actual sex; you're just not as focused. "

Peony really didn't know what to tell Jade, the last play had done incredibly well but, there were a couple things that had happened to twist his gut. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell anyone and now he had more to worry about if Jade was picking up on his real feelings.

"It's just theatre stuff, crabby cast mates and you know how important the next play will be," Peony recovered his smile proudly. "Noir and I are working together to write a new play. If it's a hit not only will the Dark Wings Theatre gain more popularity but the play itself could be a new favourite among other theatre companies. That will definitely look good on my resume."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

They stood there watching each other; Peony smiled and barely twitched while Jade didn't move a muscle. Peony sighed and made his way over to Jade to kiss his lips and move along his jaw line to his neck.

"Is the sex that bad that I've got you worrying about me?" he teased but Jade remained stoic. In Peony's head his mind groaned, _why can't you just let this go for now? I'm not keeping secrets, it's just not the right time to talk about these things._

When Jade still didn't respond Peony tried harder, grabbing Jade's brown hair to pull them closer, running his hands down Jade's back and under his shirt. He tried moving Jade to the desk or wall and even tried to make him bend his knees to lie on the mattress but, Jade just stood there and said coolly, "Peony, I have work to do. Since it seems my worrying was pointless, I don't need you here right now."

Peony drew away from Jade, his smile still in place but, his heart and stomach felt sore. Of course he didn't say anything, because he realized he somewhat deserved Jade's abuse since he hadn't told Jade everything.

"Alright, I'll let you get to it."

Peony moved towards the door, but remembered what he had hunted Jade down for in the first place.

"About Nephry-"

Jade was already sitting at the desk with his back to Peony and replied without turning around.

"The reason why I'm asking you not to tell Nephry is because I'm not telling her what happened to Saphir via mail. I'd rather tell her face to face because it will be easier to explain, besides," Jade glanced at Peony quickly, "do you honestly think she'd believe me if I said I was in a relationship?"

"Fair enough, I guess," Peony said with a smile.


	7. Decisions

Decisions

Since the winter holidays had started, Jade had ample amounts of time and somehow, Peony had hoodwinked him into spending it on the Dark Wings. Currently, Jade was editing the finally completed script. Peony had Noir stressed for the last couple weeks because it hadn't been finished. The cast was still able to go ahead with the first acts and most of the costumes were complete, but Noir fretted over the ending.

A few days before the script was completed, Noir had pulled Peony away from Anise and Ion to give him a very icy glare.

"I'm sorry to say that look doesn't work on me, my boyfriend does it all the time," he joked. Noir didn't laugh so Peony continued in a more serious tone. "Noir it's just the ending lines that I'm having trouble with. Everything else is done."

Noir sighed, "I trust you, but sometimes these things can't be controlled, darling."

Jade had come home from work that night, a little tired but in a decent mood. Guy, who attended the college on the university's campus, had stopped by to say hello while he worked. They talked for a while and Jade shot a couple jibes at him. With Guy's presence Jade pushed his table cleaning duties on to Tear and Luke. When the other two were finished, and the cafe was closed the four of them sat in the cushioned chairs and chatted. The night hadn't been so bad.

So Jade walked in with a tired grin on his face, expecting Peony to be dozing on the couch, but Peony wasn't there. Jade walked to their bedroom and hung his coat up. _He's not passed out on the bed either...Odd._

Now slightly intrigued, Jade headed for the study. He was in there, hunched over the desk and running a hand through his ruffled, blonde hair. Jade leaned on the doorway and watched Peony struggle. For a minute he was amused by the way Peony sighed and shifted, but he came to realize that if the roles were swapped, Peony wouldn't be smirking in the doorway.

Jade crept into the room like a ghost and laid his hands on Peony's shoulders. Peony jumped and cursed.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"Don't apologize if you're not actually sorry, bastard," Peony said while leaning back on two legs of the chair.

Jade chuckled, "I like that advice. I suppose you would jump if it's my hands so close to your neck. I was trying to be endearing, Your Highness."

"Yeah, I know and the twitchiness has nothing to do with you. I'm just..."

"Stressed, as I suggested a couple days ago?"

Peony put his hands up in a motion of surrender.

"Yeah, yeah you caught me," he sighed and nudged the papers on the desk. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Noir really needs this finished, and I really want to but, I don't know how to end it."

"What's the genre of the play?"

"Romance."

"Then I can't help you."

"Nah, I didn't think you could anyways, Jade. You're really smart but, not with these things."

Peony was staring intently at the papers again and Jade stood behind him, his smirk a little damped. Somehow, over these last couple months, he'd grown more accustomed to Peony's open displays of affection. Whether it had been for Saphir's benefit or because they were just friends back in Keterburg, Jade didn't think Peony had been quite as affectionate. Yet here was another side of Peony Jade hadn't really seen before; downtrodden and self-doubting.

"Perhaps I can help. I can delve into the psychologies of the characters and form educated, sociological guesses to predict their motions given their situations."

Peony blinked sleepily up at Jade.

"That sounds too sciency to be love."

Jade tugged the chair away from the desk, making Peony jump yet again.

"Whoa, what're you doing?"

"Lie down on the mattress and I'll skim the play quickly to understand the plot and characters," Jade said staring down into Peony's semi-spooked, semi-tired eyes. "I'll make notes for you in the margins."

Peony held his gaze for a couple seconds, then yawned and flopped on to the mattress.

"Thanks, Jade. I love you."

"Yes, but don't distract me."

_That's how I got here_, Jade thought while reading the play in the control room, opposite the stage. He couldn't hear what the cast members were saying from up here, and so watching them move about the stage, making motions or dancing just looked odd.

The door opened behind Jade and a kind voice excused himself for walking in on Jade's quiet place.

"Oh, sorry Jade," Ion said.

"You have no reason to be. I've met you enough times to know that out of the entire cast, you are the most likely to remain quiet. However, if Anise tags along after you, I will have to ask you to leave."

Ion chuckled and sat down in the chair next to Jade. He looked exhausted, and a little paler than usual, although it was hard for Jade to tell since he was already fair skinned.

"What brings you up here?" Jade asked, scribbling a note on the script.

"Things are getting a little hectic on stage, and Anise told me to rest for a while."

Jade flashed a cunning look at Ion then returned his attention to the script.

"Are you worried that the play won't be ready in time?" Jade asked.

"No, I know that Peony and Noir have been working very hard. You being here is proof of that, I believe." Jade looked up and Ion smiled warmly.

"Ion, you are aware that I am not the arts biggest fanatic. The only reason I attend the Dark Wings' performances so dutifully is for Peony's benefit. I simply have more rational skills than Peony. And better grammar, I must say."

"I think that shows even more how determined Peony is, then," Ion gazed tiredly at the people on stage, watching them run about. "If Peony hasn't brought you here to straighten his work problems out, then you are here for emotional support. Peony's not the type to show negative emotions, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel them."

Jade followed Ion's gaze to the stage to watch Peony grab hold of Luke's hands and dance across the stage. Anise tried cutting in, but couldn't overpower either so she clung to Luke's waist. Eventually Noir walked on stage with her hands on her hips and the odd dance ceased.

Ion looked quite tired and worn out, which he would pass off as just a lot of hours put in at work.

"Anise has a lot of energy. I suppose that wears you out?"

"Oh, no," Ion laughed lightly, "Anise gives me more energy. I'm just tired because everyone was here late last night. And it's winter, so I'm probably catching a cold."

"Then Anise is right, you should rest," Jade stood up and walked to the door. "Now is a horrible time to get sick."

Ion's smile became bittersweet. "Yes, now is a very unfortunate time."

Rehearsals had been going very well for the last couple days so Noir allowed for everyone to take off ten minutes early.

"You're a regular Santa Claus, aren't you Noir?" Anise said, not amused.

"Why don't we go out for drinks or something?" Peony called out before Noir decided to let them go an hour later for Anise's insolence.

"I can agree with that," Luke piped up.

"Boo! I'm too young, you know that Peony!" Anise whined, her hands on her hips.

"Anise, aren't you escorting Ion and Florian home?" Jade reminded her.

"Oh! You're right! Ion, wait for me!" she ran off, yelling at the boys who were just sitting on the stage.

Peony watched Jade for a second, wondering what was going on in the sly bastard's head. Tear and Natalia emerged dressed in their winter coats, ready to leave.

"Did I hear something about going out?" Natalia asked.

Half an hour later, Peony had lead Natalia, Tear, Luke and Jade downtown to a bar called the Devil's Inferno. Natalia and Tear sipped on their drinks while chatting with the boys. Guy arrived ten minutes later after texting Peony about getting tickets for the play. Natalia and Luke had put a couple drinks behind them, and they pulled a blushing Tear and Guy onto the dance floor. Peony laughed as Tear tried to slip away, only to be caught by Luke.

"Nephry will be coming in a couple days. Will the play be ready in time for her to see it?" Jade asked.

"Of course!" Peony said, choking on his drink a bit. "We open on Christmas day, we've been advertising that for weeks now. Why? Do you think we're not ready?"

"I've been made more aware of just how wracked your nerves truly are," Jade's voice lowered, "I wanted to make sure you really are alright."

Jade watched the cast on the dance floor while Peony watched Jade. He wasn't sure whether to be suspicious, worried or warmed by Jade's sentiment. Peony sidled around the circular booth and threw an arm around Jade.

"Thanks for the concern," Peony whispered in Jade's ear.

"Not at all. This is important for you, I can understand that much."

"I think you understand a hell of a lot more than just that. Over these last few months I think you've become more aware," Peony began showering light kisses on Jade's indifferent face.

"It's hard not to be aware of you when you crawl all over me," Jade jibed and sipped at his drink. "Ion's a very thoughtful youth."

Peony straightened up and backed off, a quizzical look on his face.

"Yeah, he is...why do you mention him?"

"He and I had a chat today."

"What did you say to him?" Peony asked, a little too intense to just be idle interest.

"Nothing of consequence but, you seem a little worried. Why is that?" Jade pressed, that smirk present beyond the glass of amber liquid at his lips.

"Jade," Peony shifted awkwardly and rubbed Jade's shoulder with his free hand, "I can't say. And I don't mean that I don't want to tell you, just that it's not up to me to say. The only reason I know anything is that I happened to walk in on the moment."

"I see," Jade said emotionlessly and turned his attention away from Peony.

"Jade, man, I'm sorry...I can't say much else. Besides, it's theatre stuff, you don't have to worry about it."

Peony bowed his head to place a coaxing kiss on Jade's neck but, Jade turned his face around to fix Peony with a cool stare.

"I understand that you can't tell me Ion is ill, and I'm guessing terminally so if you're trying to keep it a secret. You are right, that is not your place to tell me and you probably thought I wouldn't care since Ion and I are acquaintances. Why should I care? It's not in my nature to," Jade said all this calmly and without aggression but, Peony felt chilled. The more Jade spoke, the wider Peony's eyes got. "However, who I am charged with caring for is you, and you are greatly affected by this but, I can't fix the problem if I know nothing."

"Jade, this isn't a problem you can fix," Peony dropped his gaze to the floor. "It's just something you'll have to watch from the sidelines. All of us will be...watching from the sidelines."

Jade shrugged Peony's loose arm off his shoulders. Peony said nothing, just nodded in sad assent.

Jade hesitated but steeled himself, and laid his arm across Peony's shoulders. Peony was shocked to say the least and sat up like a startled rabbit when Jade held him close. Peony didn't dare say a word in case it would somehow jolt Jade back to his usual self. Jade rested his chin on Peony's shoulder. Peony's muscles relaxed when he felt Jade's breath on his skin. If he had pressed his lips to Peony's neck, it would have been the first time he'd displayed affection without Peony initiating or coaxing him to. However, Luke threw himself back into the booth with no mind to what the two had been doing until they broke apart. When Luke realized what he had witnessed his face went bright red.

"Sorry!" Luke blurted and made to stand up but Jade stretched his leg out to block his way.

"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about, is there Luke?" Jade asked with that dangerous, frost in his voice.

"Uh- No, there isn't..."

"Good boy."

It was two days until the opening night of the play and the day Nephry would arrive. Peony was sitting back stage running lines with Luke. Noir watched Peony instruct Luke to stand a little taller and pronounce the words with a different emphasis._ Peony's a great actor and a marvellous playwright, but,_ Noir shook her head slightly,_ he's a fool._

After Peony's second play with the Dark Wings was when he pitched the idea of writing a play with Noir. This was also the time that Noir confessed her wariness of him.

Peony knocked on Noir's office door and waited for her sultry, 'come in'.

"Hey, Noir, I've got something to ask you. Do yah have the time?"

"Sure thing, handsome," Noir said and swept her hands around the room. "Take a seat anywhere you like."

Peony sat himself down on the corner on Noir's large desk. Peony appeared a little troubled, like he didn't know how to start. Peony's unease made Noir more than a little nervous. _Does he know my little secret?_

"Peony, before you say anything, I need to tell you something."

Peony perked up, curious and intent.

"Though you haven't been in our family long, you fit in very well. And not just because you're good," Noir simpered, "Who are we fooling? You're talented, Peony, and everyone who's even seen you perform knows that you will go places."

"Thanks, Noir," Peony replied a little awkwardly.

Noir held a finger up to stop Peony from continuing.

"Don't thank me, trust me, handsome, you won't want to soon. As I said, you're talent will take you places, but I haven't been letting it."

"I'd say you have," Peony put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "I don't expect to always have lead roles and the fact that you let me help with costumes is a great freedom for me."

"Would you shut up? You're making me feel even more like a hag. Peony, after your third performance, a man approached me asking to see you, however you'd already gone home. So I took his business card for you but, I never intended on giving it to you."

Noir rested her arms on her desk and looked at her hands with disappointment. Peony watched her, beginning to understand.

"The Dark Wings Theatre Company is good, but we're not the best. I can boast that we raise some of the best actors and actresses but, we aren't the best. And then you walked through our doors when our company was limping along.

"I'm sure you've heard that Sync quit when his brother Ion outperformed him, but Ion is often sick. So we took their other brother, Florian, in as well, but he isn't as good as Sync. Anise, our top actress, has to take minor roles because she's still in school full time. And Mohs," Noir grimaced, "I can't stand limelight loving drama queens! I knew he wouldn't last much longer when I started passing the lead roles to Ion."

Peony knew all this and could guess how stressed and frantic Noir felt; she'd been the heart and mind of the Dark Wings for years now, but the other appendages were lagging.

"So when your pretty face brought life and hope back to the stage, I didn't want to let you go, but I know how silly that is of me. I can't put you under the spotlight _and_ keep you in the dark," Noir opened a draw of her desk and pulled out a little white business card. "You've been scouted Peony. You're wanted by someone bigger and better than me."

Peony took the card from Noir with on odd expression on his face. He wasn't sure how to feel. In a way he could relate to her; she wanted nothing more than to keep the Dark Wings going, just as Peony hadn't wanted to lose Saphir due to their rivalry. What a mess that turned into...

Peony examined the card and felt a jolt in his stomach when he recognized the name of one of the top theatre companies in the entire world. He pocketed it and turned to Noir who sat very still, looking very downcast.

"Noir, I'm still thankful for what you've done for me-"

"Don't be a fool, Peony," she cautioned, a hard look in her eye. "If I was your age and that card was for me, I'd have already left without a look back."

"Yeah, I know. What I was going to say was, I'm grateful, but I'm going to have to think about this. This," Peony tapped the pocket where the card resided, "This is something I'm really going to have to think about. It's got a lot more to do with than just the Dark Wings."

Noir's grin was bitter and she _tch_ed like a disapproving parent. _Such a fool..._

"So if you don't have any more secret items you want to give me from that draw, can we talk about what I really came here for?"

"Sure thing, handsome," Noir purred, sitting up. She was back in her domain.

"I found some inspiration about this play I want to write..."

Agreeing to perform the play seemed like the least Noir could do to apologize. Risky as this was for both Peony and Noir, if it did turn out well then good things would rain down on all those who stood on the Dark Wings' stage. Apart from all that drama, this play seemed to be the pinnacle of Peony's small-time show biz career. After this play, things would definitely change, whether it would be a change of scenery or a change in himself, no one could say.

Jade had opted to stay at home that day since they weren't exactly sure when Nephry would arrive. He'd somehow managed to make the apartment look as though Peony and the hurricane that followed him about, never set foot in their home. However, Jade refused to decorate the little, plastic tree Peony had bought, so the tree sat in its box near the kitchen.

He now stood in the kitchen, flipping through a cookbook to find something that Nephry might like. There was a knock at the door. Jade expected it to be Nephry, but was surprised to see a stranger standing in the hall.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Jade asked.

"I'm looking for Peony. Is he in there?"

"Peony is at work, and I honestly don't know when he'll be back," Jade tried to figure out who this man was in relation to Peony, but came up with no answer.

"Figures. He's probably busy with his play, right?" the man chuckled.

"He practically lives at the theatre so I might as well give you that address."

"I've been to the Dark Wings Theatre already, but I don't think my message got through," the man flashed a brilliant smile. "That pink haired hunny didn't seem to want to let her blondie go."

Jade had half a mind to just close the door on this obscene man, but he felt that this conversation might actually be worth having if it had to do with Peony.

"Would you like to leave a message with me?"

"Sure, we'll give this another shot," the man pulled out a business card and handed it to Jade. "Make sure he gets this one. I want him very much, even if he isn't a woman."

Jade's eyes flashed and a steely smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

The man picked up on Jade's icy tone. He laughed a little nervously and took a step back.

"Nope. That's all."

Jade retreated into the apartment, not bothering to say goodbye.

Jade didn't know much about theatre but, the little he did know, explained what that annoying visit had been about. He even surprised himself by recognizing the name of the company seeking Peony. _Tales Theatre Co_. It only took a second for Jade's magnificent brain to realize the implications of Peony accepting this offer. He should have been looking in the mirror because the mocking smirk on his face was all for his own benefit. The card fluttered from Jade's hand and lit upon the edge of the coffee table. A moment later it tipped on to the ground.

Is Nephry there yet?

No.

Ok b home in 2hrs

Fine.

Jade's texts were colder than usual and in his mind he knew Peony hadn't done anything to deserve clipped texts. Jade considered it preventative measures, like not eating before a dissection, not that he had any problems with that. He did have problems with the possibility of Peony moving far away to pursue his dream but, he knew he shouldn't. _Peony has his life and I have mine. We really should have thought this through before starting our romantic endeavour._

Something wrong?

No.

Whats wrong?

Jade was trying to amuse himself by thinking of a one word answer that would end this conversation when there was a knock on the door. He flipped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, then moved to open the door. This time it actually was Nephry.

Perhaps she'd forgotten how cold Jade was or she missed seeing him over these last few months, but either way, she threw her arms around her older brother. She was surprised and delighted that he neither tensed nor pulled away.

"Hello Nephry."

"Jade, I missed you," she spoke into his shirt. When she pulled away her eyes shone with the beginnings of tears and joy.

"And I you. Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No, thank you," Nephry picked her single bag up and moved past Jade into the apartment. "The Curtiss's miss you too."

Jade smirked remembering how quickly Mr. and Mrs. Curtiss's hair had gone grey after they adopted Jade. "I'm sure they do."

Jade made a very good host, taking his sister's coat and luggage to her room and then inviting her sit with him on the couch. Nephry chattered away about the happenings in Keterburg and how she was doing in school. She also asked Jade how he liked it here and how Peony was doing. She seemed to be avoiding the subject of Saphir out of politeness, but Jade knew this wouldn't last long.

"So, Jade," Nephry's smile slipped, leaving her with a business face. "What happened when Saphir, or perhaps I should say Dist, visited?"

"So he is going by that name? Good for him, it sounds slightly more masculine than Saphir."

"What happened?" she asked again. Two decades of living with Jade had taught her to ignore his sarcasm.

"I think that's best left explained for when Peony arrives home, which should be quite shortly. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," she said coldly.

Jade moved to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. Tea would soothe Nephry's temper, Peony would be cold when he got home, and Jade would like a relaxing excuse to keep him from having to answer many questions.

"You are going to answer me, aren't you?" Nephry asked, twisting to lean on the couch and glare at her brother.

"Yes, but Peony should be here. He'd be quite upset if I had all the fun of recounting the story," Jade smirked. _And I really don't know what to say after I received that business card. What's the point in telling Nephry Peony and I are together if that's to end in a week or so?_

Jade sat down again with a mug for each of them. A couple of silent sips later, Peony burst into the apartment and kicked his boots off.

"It's cold outside!" he said, pulling his jacket off.

"Peony, we have company. It's polite to neatly line your boots up, not fling them off."

"Aw don't worry, it's not as cold as you Jade," Peony laughed, throwing his jacket on an empty chair and rushing over to Nephry.

"Nor is it as cold as Keterburg. I've missed you, Peony," Nephry stood and opened her arms to him. Peony lifted Nephry off her feet in his embrace then gently set her down. He placed a kiss on her cheek and let her go.

"I've missed you too, beautiful."

"Peony, Nephry was asking about the time Saphir visited us," Jade said pointedly. Peony shot him a whimsical smile.

"Yes, what exactly happened?" Nephry asked, looking from one to the other.

"Before you tell her," Jade smirked. His eyes grew cold as he picked the business card off the floor and passed it to Peony. Peony gave him a curious look, and then examined the card briefly. His blue eyes went wide. "An obnoxious man left that for you, he seemed adamant that you receive it. However, it seems as though you already had some clue about this."

"Jade, I found out about this a month ago-"

"Really? I found out about it two hours ago."

Nephry stared at the two men, perplexed by what was being said and how any of this had to do with Saphir. Peony noticed Nephry's confusion and beamed at her.

"Sorry, Nephry, I'm gonna have to borrow Jade for a moment. Jade I'll meet you in our-"

Jade had already disappeared down the hall.

"Peony, what is going on? Is this something to do with Saphir?"

"Yes...well kinda. Sorry for being a terrible host. I just have to talk to Jade about theatre stuff," Peony smiled warmly at Nephry and hugged her again. "I really did miss you, little girl."

Before Nephry could say a word Peony had dashed off down the hall. Nephry smiled to herself, thinking,_ I've missed you too, both of you. I think I've also missed something that only you two know of..._

"I'm not mad, Peony," Jade said, an indifferent expression on his face.

"This is what was bothering you?" Peony asked, holding the little card up. "The only reason I didn't tell you about this is because I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet."

"You are going to accept the offer of course."

"What?"

Jade dipped his hands into his pockets and gave Peony a level stare.

"This is your ambition, Peony, not accepting would be foolish. On top of that you are ready for this advancement in your career."

"Okay," though Jade's words were positive, Peony felt deflated for some reason. "What about you Jade?"

"Me? I don't think the offer was extended to me."

"Don't be a smartass. I mean, what will you do if I accept this?"

Jade pushed at his glasses with one hand, then met Peony's apprehensive gaze.

"Well, it will be a bit of an inconvenience. I may have to find a higher paying job or ask for a loan from Mr. Curtiss or find a cheaper apartment. Really though, I think I have enough money saved up in order to keep this apartment."

"Okay, I know that you don't just see gald when you look at me," Peony chuckled, but the answer did sting. "I mean, how will you feel?"

"That is irrelevant Peony," Jade shook his head, "The only consideration we have to make is what we will now tell Nephry on that matter."

"I don't get it, want to fill me in on what's going on inside that twisted mind of yours?"

"The reason we didn't tell Nephry through letter about Saphir was because it involved admitting to our relationship. However, we are in a bit of a predicament because you will likely be moving far away and I will be here for another year at least. Our romantic endeavour will have to end."

"I know you're new to the 'love' thing but, you must have heard of long distance relationships," Peony hoped Jade wouldn't have some sarcastic remark for this concept, because he had few other ideas.

"I have heard of such things, if only because of their low chances of success. The success percentage drops the greater the distance and time spent away."

"We can still try."

"Peony, I'd really rather not. The beginning of our relationship has a murky beginning, I'd like a definite end," Jade's cold gaze was the nail being pressed against his skin and Jade's words were the hammer. "I don't want your loving calls, texts and letters in the beginning and then information of your life to trickle to a stop. I may not understand relationships, but I have seen this happen to your friends back in Keterburg. Other than Nephry and myself, you really don't talk to them."

Peony looked down at his feet, trying to sort out what was going on, what this meant.

"Jade, I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet and even if I did and I was hopping on an Albiore tomorrow, we'd still have today, right?"

Peony moved closer to Jade and wrapped an arm around his waist and neck. Jade pulled his possum act and refused to move his lips when Peony kissed him.

"Peony, you will only make this harder on yourself. It's best to get used to the idea of being just friends again," Jade pealed Peony's arms off himself and held him at arm's length.

"And you can do that pretty easily, you sarcastic bastard," Peony chuckled darkly. He hung his head in sadness, tears forming.

"Yes, I can, and I am," Jade walked towards the door. "I have an idea of what to tell Nephry, if you'll follow my lead."

"Why do we have to lie to her?" Peony asked, unashamed of his tears.

"Because if she found out I was actually emotionally attached to you she may disapprove of my actions now. Also, don't you think it sounds a little suspicious to say I hurt my one friend by getting into a relationship with my other friend but, circumstantially, we are no longer together?" Jade scoffed and put a hand on the door knob. "It sounds like a lie and not a good one, given the fact that it is me we are talking about."

Peony nodded and Jade opened the door.

"Wait, Jade, can you tell me one thing?"

Jade sighed and closed the door.

"This is going to be theatrical isn't it? What is it, Your Majesty?"

"You don't want me to leave, do you?" Peony stood tall and with the sun touching his hair and tears, making them gleam, his looked quite attractive. "That's why you're so cold again. You don't want to get hurt either and even more importantly, you don't know how to show how upset you are."

Jade bent his head and the light caught his glasses, hiding his eyes. Jade smirked and said in that tone of his, "I enjoy your company, Your Majesty, but I can live without it."

Peony bowed his head again and laughed as Jade smirked on.

"I think Nephry's dying of curiosity out there and it's quite rude to leave her alone. Shall we?" Jade opened the door and motioned for Peony to follow. "You may want to dry your eyes or Nephry will think I broke your heart for sport like I did Saphir's."

They found Nephry standing by the window, looking out at the bright lights.

"Sorry about that, Nephry," Jade said taking a seat on the couch. Peony sat down next to Jade, a smile on his face, but the red rimmed residue of his tears still evident.

Nephry turned around and narrowed her eyes at Peony who just beamed back.

"What is going on in this apartment?" she asked bewildered.

"Peony's just so happy these days, as am I," Jade motioned for Nephry to take a seat. "I think you wanted to know why Saphir changed?"

"Very much so," she bit back the accusation she almost snapped at her brother.

"It was a misunderstanding and one that was blown out of proportion. As awkward as it is to tell you, Saphir found Peony and I in bed together and he became very upset."

Nephry blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Because you were lacking a mattress and he jumped to conclusions, you mean?"

"No, it was a one-night stand," Jade lied easily, almost enjoying his sister's discomfort. "Peony's parents gave us a bottle of wine as a house warming gift. Most of it is gone, but if you like you may have a glass, it's very good."

Peony said nothing against what Jade had said, nor did he give anything away. However, Peony did glance at him when he lied and Peony's smile became taut and a little scorned, but he held it together.

"But you don't get drunk," Nephry said matter-of-factly.

"No, but Peony does on occasion, and we were sharing a mattress."

Nephry turned to Peony and gave him a suspicious glare. Peony smiled back at her and acted embarrassed.

"Those are a couple things you could live without knowing in your lifetime," Peony leaned forward and looked apologetic.

"Given how Saphir feels towards me and the mutual friendship between Peony and Saphir, it's understandable how upset he became."

"And knowing you, you had your fun with Saphir's emotions too," Nephry shot at her brother.

"Yes," Jade said gently, "but, I do regret it seeing as it's gone this far."

The three of them sat in a tense and awkward silence, although Jade paid no mind to it. Peony looked a little worn to Nephry, but she didn't comment, just thought. _Something more happened here and I can't believe all that Jade said. And Peony..._Nephry caught Peony stealing a quick glance at Jade that appeared...sorrowful. Nephry turned her gaze to Jade who stared evenly back it his sister, unreadable. _What are you not telling me? What have you done, brother?_

Eventually the tension was broken by Peony's cheer, although he felt less than cheerful. It was hard to tell what Jade was thinking or feeling because he was being his usual sarcastic self, and not holding back either. Peony assumed Jade was trying to convert back to how he had been prior to their relationship, something Peony wasn't particularly fond of. True, Jade would never be a furnace of love and passion but at least the ice had thawed.

Something neither men had discussed popped into Peony's mind when Nephry began yawning.

"Nephry, I took your luggage to Peony's room. You may retire there while you stay with us," Jade said, standing as his sister stood.

Nephry looked down at Peony with heavy eyes.

"Where will you sleep then?" she asked.

Peony playfully shooed her question with a wave of his hand, but didn't actually answer. _Well, I usually..._ _I don't know..._

"Nephry, you are our guest," Jade cut in, "Peony and I have shared a bed before, so I think we can suffer for one last time."

Jade glanced at Peony who understood clearly that Jade really was severing all ties, and that these last couple nights would be the last they spent together. Jade escorted Nephry to her room, but not before Peony had hugged her goodnight. When she and Jade had walked off, Peony sat alone in the dim living room, and slouched, allowing his giddy facade to slip. He tried to ignore Jade and Nephry's murmurs, but when his mind wandered from the only distraction in the apartment, all his muscles pulled downward and pooled with his emotions on the floor. _Jade makes it seem so easy, and for him, it just might be_. Peony sighed and leaned his heavy head on his arm. _I never should have made that bet with Saphir; we could have had years together. Yeah, and leaving him would be even tougher._

Peony closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything but, there were so many things on his mind and nothing seemed clear. His thoughts hadn't been clear since he'd received the card from Noir but, when he could walk into their apartment, and hold Jade or tease him or kiss him, his mind could rest for a while.

Peony was aware of Jade entering the room and standing before him, but he didn't open his eyes until Jade cleared his throat.

"I was going to offer sleeping on the couch but, since you seem willing enough, you may have it," Jade said, looking down at Peony.

Peony tried to ignore the barb and ask as casually as possible, "We aren't actually going to share the bed then?"

"Don't be difficult, Your Highness," Jade stuck his hands in his pockets and said lightly, "I thought it would be best to-"

"To just end everything at once?" Peony chuckled and shook his head. When he looked back up at Jade, his eyes appeared hurt but the rest of him just seemed drained. "Jade, a lot is happening, and not much of it is good. Just, for tonight- don't shake your head you sarcastic- Jade, just help me out for one last night."

Peony reached out his hand, halfway to Jade's hand tucked in his pocket. _Why do I constantly find myself sought after by the emotional people of this world? This will only hurt you more in the morning,_ Jade thought and sighed resignedly. He accepted Peony's hand and expected to be pulled onto Peony's lap, but either he realized that part of their relationship was over or he didn't have the strength. Jade pulled Peony to his feet and stood face to face with him.

"Nephry suspects we aren't telling her everything," Jade said.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, it's unimportant," Jade realized he was still holding Peony's hand and let it drop. He turned away and began walking down the hall. "I'm going to bed, Your Majesty. Goodnight."

Lying awake in bed, alone for now, Jade thought of the short conversation he and Nephry had an hour ago.

When Nephry flicked the light on in Peony's room, she blinked in surprise and turned her sceptical eyes on Jade.

"This room looks more like a study than someone's bedroom," she did a double take of the desk with a neat pile of science textbooks. "Especially not Peony's room, it's too orderly."

"Well, I couldn't let my only sister be lost in the abyss of His Majesty's mess," Jade smirked, standing in the door way. "Even if Peony refuses to clean, I will for company."

"It's odd that Peony chose to buy a desk and bookshelf instead of a bed frame."

"Peony loves decorating as much as he loves leaving a mess in his wake. And His Majesty prefers to roll out of bed in the morning."

Nephry giggled causing Jade to give her a curious look.

"It's adorable how you still use his pet name," Nephry smiled wistfully and sat down on the chair at the desk. "It's been twenty years since you two became friends and you still call him 'His Majesty', even when he's not around."

Jade stood silently, preferring not to reply to such a sentimental comment.

"Is there a reason why your textbooks are crowding Peony's desk?"

"Peony's room has no closet so he allows me desk space if I grant him closet space," Jade lied smoothly, but Nephry still eyed him suspiciously. "Well, when His Majesty sees fit to actually hang his clothes up."

There was no doubt that Nephry and Jade were siblings, and not just because of their light brown hair, brown eyes covered by glasses and slender figures. Both were able to conduct themselves in a manner that suggested polite indifference. Where the differences began were in their feelings; Nephry allowed for people and events to touch her heart and Jade repulsed everyone, save for a select few, with a frigid barrier. So as the siblings stood with akin, cool eyes and stone bodies, both knew who would give first.

Nephry sighed, "You have answers for everything Jade. How is that you find them so easily?"

"Because there are answers for almost everything and I never said I find them easily," Jade grinned inwardly. _There are some questions and events that have pushed me for answers that I didn't want to give or didn't fully understand. Those situations often involved you, Saphir or Peony._

"But you make choices so easily and you don't hesitate."

"The decisions that I make look easy because I approach every situation with indifference, Nephry. It's not magic, just logic."

Jade surveyed his sister and found that she looked sad with her normally upright posture slacking as her shoulders hunched slightly. When Nephry realized Jade was analyzing her, she straightened and turned her unusually bright eyes away from his.

"Nephry, is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," she said to the wall, trying to keep her tone professional. "Just...decisions."

"Would you like my advice?" Jade offered with no hint of sarcasm.

Nephry shook her head, pony tail swinging. "I don't think you'd, uh, understand. Besides, I really should make this decision on my own."

Nephry's calm was beginning to break, her lower lip trembling ever so slightly and the colour rising in her cheeks.

When they were young and Nephry was in tears Jade would stop them by fixing her toy or scaring whoever had bullied her senseless. But there were times when Nephry couldn't explain her crying, like when she'd be sitting in her expansive room alone and dissolve into silent sobs. At these times Jade would approach her and stand frustrated at the edge of her bed, and after a minute walk away. He couldn't help in those times and despite his stoic demeanour, his stomach twisted and his head ached as he tried to find out why she cried. It took seeing his two best friends talk, hold and pat Nephry when she cried and 24 years of living to understand that Nephry didn't want answers at those times, but he still couldn't bring himself to coddle her.

Jade glanced behind him and down the hall to see Peony resting his head on the couch, then he made his way over to his sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Nephry turned startled eyes on her brother. His smile still resembled a smirk but, Nephry didn't notice or care as she buried her face in his shoulder. She grabbed his other hand and held on to it as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't Nephry. It's fine," Jade searched for those silly, comforting words that Peony would use. "Everything will be alright."

"Everything and everyone is changing," she murmured against his shirt. "It's even quieter at the manor but, the Curtiss's are actually happy since you left and that makes me so angry. Saphir's hostile and I don't have my other big, oaf of a brother around. School has gotten harder but, I don't really mind, it keeps me busy and," she chuckled wetly, "and it reminds me of you."

"I'm sorry I didn't write in so long, Nephry."

"It's okay, I didn't either. I didn't know what to write. I thought about writing separate letters to you and Peony but, that didn't seem fair. Peony might be better at comforting me but you are my brother, and only family," she squeezed his hand and sobbed at the realization that it was Jade who was comforting her now. "You're not doing a bad job now. I misjudged you."

"I don't think so, Nephry," Jade said honestly, "I'm still frustrated by emotions and it's because of Peony that I've learned anything about how to deal with them."

"You've changed too, Jade," Nephry said pulling away to give him a scared but proud smile. "Something happened while you've been here and it suits you."

Jade turned his gaze to the doorway, thinking of the dozing blonde man in the living room.

"Yes, perhaps it did suit me," he muttered, but Nephry still caught the words and shot Jade a quizzical look. He turned his attention back to Nephry. "You're right in saying that we are changing and sometimes not always for the better. But I am glad about the new experiences I've had while in the city, even if there are still some things I can't say and most definitely should have when I had the chance but, I believe in understanding something before exporting it for general knowledge."

"Jade, what are you telling me?" Nephry asked with worried eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he said, back in his regular, business tone. Jade patted Nephry's hand and let it go. He was halfway to the door when Nephry whispered, "Is it about Saphir?"

He paused at the door and said without hesitation, "No."

"It's Peony then?"

Jade had the knob in his hand when he turned around with his smirk in place.

"Goodnight, sister."

Peony clambered into bed and lay on his side turned away from Jade, and hugging the edge. Jade was in a similar position, but without Peony's rigidity. Though Jade was by no means a man who wanted to be held and cuddled, he had grown used to Peony's arms. It wasn't for comfort, it was because it felt odd to be near him but, not be pestered by him; like Peony wasn't himself or wasn't even there. Jade could have initiated contact but that wasn't how he was either. Jade showed affection for passion or, if he felt sure enough, for comfort.

Peony was a man who enjoyed holding the people he liked and loved. Openheartedness and raising moral made him feel good because others were feeling good. Embracing someone seemed to relax them, even Jade, if the bastard sat still long enough to figure out the good it did for him. He hoped Jade appreciated how much self-control he was exercising at the moment; though Jade had called it quits between them, Peony still was in love with Jade. He hadn't broken Peony's heart, only put a constricting leash on it. So here both men lay, bound by their minds to the edge of the bed but, for all the moving they could do, they might have appeared to have been chained.


	8. Performance

Performance

The next day Peony left early for rehearsal because the next night was the opening of the play, and because it was really difficult to not cross the new lines Jade had drawn. For example, when Jade woke up the next morning, Peony's body had moved on its own and encased Jade's. Jade tried pulling away but, their legs were tangled together in the sheets. The morning had been a rude slap in the face seeing as Jade woke Peony earlier than usual and with a snide jibe.

With Peony gone, Nephry and Jade set to work preparing an exquisite dinner. Without any interruptions from Peony, they were able to get most of the major cooking done and spend the rest of the afternoon walking the city. Jade lead his sister to the places he and Peony visited like the coffee shops they loved and to the palace and falls. There weren't a lot of people near the falls due to the mad rush down town for last minute shopping and the fact that it was cool out. Nephry and Jade sat on one of the benches close to the falls and smirked at the people who ran about bundled in three extra layers, as though it were freezing out. They sat in silence, listening to the falls roar, their thoughts churning like the water.

Finally Nephry broke the silence by taking a deep breath and saying, "Jade, I'm going to get married."

Shocked, but not showing it, Jade asked, "To that Osborne man?"

She nodded, her deep, calm breaths coming out in plums. "Yes. He asked me a couple weeks ago and I told him I wasn't sure seeing as we are still young and in school. I mean what would we do if one of us had to leave Keterburg for employment while the other couldn't?"

Jade didn't answer, he was sure Nephry wouldn't like the solution he had forced on Peony. Nephry didn't really need an answer though.

"I told him all of my major fears and he had answers for all of them, but still I wasn't sure," she said with distress in her eyes. "His proposal gave me the idea to visit you, I didn't think you would sort this out for me but, just being away from him would give me space to think. And I have thought."

They locked eyes, Nephry looked scared but ecstatic, and perhaps the ecstasy came from the fear of it. Jade couldn't understand her feelings, but he felt happy that she was happy.

He laid his hand briefly on hers and said sincerely, "I know you are an intelligent and analytical woman, so I know you have thought this through. If this is what you believe you have to do then you have my blessing."

"Thank you, brother."

"Not at all, sister."

A couple blocks away at the Dark Wings theatre, Peony was desperately trying to calm everyone down, including himself. Luke, who Noir had allowed Peony to pick as one of the leads, was panicking slightly. This would be his first big role, but Peony assured him he'd be amazing. Peony sent Luke to the dressing rooms with Tear and Natalia, while he dealt with Anise.

"Why would you do this Peony?" She yelled at him as she normally did Noir.

"Anise, I'm amazed by how loud your little lungs can scream, but please, tone it down. I'm two feet from you and the rest of the cast is within ear shot," he pointed to the dressing room door where Natalia was peering at them. He put a finger to his lips and continued in a sympathetic tone. "Now, what's the problem you have with me?"

"You're trying to kill Ion!"

"Shh. You can yell at me outside later. For Ion's sake, speak quietly."

Anise had her hands on her hips and had been scowling at Peony, but at the mention of Ion, she turned her gaze on the green haired boy who sat, reading his lines on the stage. Her scowl became a pout and her young face became grave. Peony followed her gaze, his eyes showing pain when he watched Ion stand shakily.

Peony sighed and pulled Anise into a hug. She willingly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm worried about Ion too, Anise, but when I found out he was sick, he made me promise not to treat him any differently."

"You didn't have to give him the lead role, though, you big, dumb blonde!" she whined, "It's got him stressed."

"Anise, I hate to break it to you, but _you_'ve got him stressed the most."

Anise pulled her face away and looked up at Peony with huge, watery eyes. She wore an expression that would have fit an abused puppy.

"He knows you worry and that makes him sad and strained," Peony patted her head and gently pushed her away. With a serious face he said, "You've gotta let him live while he still has the chance. You do an awesome job protecting him, but there's only so much you can control. That's why I gave him the lead. It's a role that I think he suits well and one that's not physically strenuous. He's fine Anise."

"Why couldn't you take his role?" she pouted. "You wrote the play, why not actually take a role with more lines."

Peony laughed good naturally. "One, because I think that would look pretentious and two, you can't actually believe I'd make a good Emperor, do you? You'd want a 'big, dumb blonde' ruling Malkuth?"

"Oh, but then you'd be a powerful, rich and handsome, dumb blonde!"

"And still ten years older than you, sweetheart."

Coming home late from rehearsal, stressed and depressed, but hiding it behind a grin, Peony furthered his melancholy by wanting nothing more than to sit close to Jade and fall asleep. When he opened the door, he saw Jade laying the food out on the island and Nephry musing over the bare, miniature Christmas tree. Nephry beamed at Peony and hurried to the door. Peony had just enough time to shrug his jacket to the floor before he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm getting married," she breathed in his ear.

Peony's eyes went wide and he mumbled, "Congratulations!" into her shoulder. Peony set her down lightly and beamed right back at her with joy and pride.

"When did this happen?"

"He asked me a couple weeks ago, but I had to think it through. Things can change so fast when you're young," Peony's gaze flickered from Nephry to Jade, who met him with placid eyes and then returned with warmth to Nephry's. "But, I decided that it's worth the risk. So, I'm getting married."

He could feel his composure slipping and Nephry's expression was becoming confused, so Peony embraced and congratulated her again.

"If His Majesty is done cradling my sister, could he spare a minute to help me with the gravy?" Jade asked from the kitchen.

Peony squeezed Nephry one last time and then dashed over to Jade. Nephry went back to the tree and began threading lights through its branches.

"I don't know how to make gravy," Peony whispered.

"It's made already," Jade said calmly. Peony gave him a quizzical look. "I just didn't want you two upsetting each other. You're both emotional time bombs these days."

"Thanks for the concern," Peony said, dipping his finger into the cranberry sauce to amuse himself and annoy Jade.

"Not at all. Is everything alright?"

"No, but I'm fine Jade. I'm good," Peony said in a voice that suggested the exact opposite. He hugged Jade briefly, with one arm and wandered over to Nephry to help with the tree.

That night they all went to bed early with heavy, warm bellies. Peony and Jade lay as they had last night, silent and thoughtful.

"Are you still awake, Your Highness?" Jade asked in a whispered voice.

"Yeah, I am," Peony rolled over to face Jade's back, but stayed his distance. "What's up?"

"Peony, you're upset, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not all about you," he laughed softly. He laid his head on his one arm, but with the other he scrunched up the sheets.

"I didn't assume it was just me," Jade felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips. "But I want to know all that is bothering you."

"Why?"

"Isn't curiosity a viable reason?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Then it has something to do with a couple conversations Nephry and I had," Jade said, lying as still as one of his cadavers. "After she talked to me she was visibly happier. I can have that kind of relationship with you too, if it makes living together for the next month or so easier."

"What, like brothers?" Peony asked, his expression bewildered and hurt.

"Will it make you feel better?" Jade persisted coldly.

"Jade, turn over so I can talk to you better."

"I don't think so."

"Please."

"No."

They were silent for a minute and then Peony murmured into his pillow, "I don't think it would work for me."

"I see, how unfortunate. Well goodnight, Peony."

Peony narrowed his eyes and played with the sheets again, scrunching them and then dropping them.

"Fine, I'll bite," he sighed, "I'm upset because I'm afraid the play won't do well and if that's true then I've screwed Noir over and likely myself. Anise has been down my throat but, I think it's because she can't do anything for Ion so she takes it out on me. I don't mind that so much though, she's just a little girl," Peony laughed, "She'd kill me if she knew I called her that.

"Ion's got me worried too. He's probably pushing himself harder for me and because he knows this will likely be his last performance, ever," Peony cleared his throat, "I'm thrilled for Nephry, but a little jealous, I guess, since I'm older and nowhere near her league in love."

They lay in silent awkwardness, realizing the statement pertained to both of them. Peony cleared his throat with false bravado.

"Oh yeah! I called the Tales Co. and they said they'd take me as soon as possible. The pay sounds great, I'd be working with well known actors and actresses, but their headquarters are hours away. I also have a contract with Noir, but she said she'd rip it up at the end of my play if I asked her to. Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not feeling any better. In fact I feel a little sick."

"That's because you gorged yourself on turkey and pie."

"Nah, I could eat another piece of pie, but I want to fit into my costume tomorrow," Peony rolled onto his back and ran his fingers over his queasy stomach. "I think it's the sickness you had months ago."

"What sickness? I've been healthy ever since we came here," he lied easily, feigning indifference.

"No, remember Guy and I took you to the hospital."

"Peony, you are right in assuming that both you and I were, and are, plagued by stress. However, I became ill because I bottled things up and you've always been open."

"Aren't there many different streams of flu? Can't my sickness be just another type of the same thing you had?" Peony sighed when Jade remained stubbornly quiet. "All I'm saying is that I'm feeling low because of high emotions."

Peony rolled back onto his side and asked again, "Jade, will you please look at me?'

Jade didn't react or reply.

Peony closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying not to feel frustrated or hurt. _This is just how Jade is, he's always- No, why should I always have to cave?_

"Just so you know, I am trying to do as you suggested, but I don't think it's fair," Jade shifted slightly and Peony pressed on. "I've been making allowances all the time for you because I know how insecure and unsure you are with people and their emotions. You've been in control of the relationship the whole time. I think the only decision I made was to get into a relationship with you, and even then it was on your terms and at your pace. So I'm sorry if I'm still holding on, that's just how I work."

Jade had no answer other than to agree; in their relationship Peony would make a move or suggestion but, Jade would veto or allow. Perhaps it wasn't fair, but it had kept both of them happy, albeit frustrated on occasion, up until now. Jade lay still as stone for a good twenty minutes, thinking about all Peony had said. Peony lay silently staring at the pale skin of Jade's back, stung but sorry he'd been so blunt. He knew Jade could take the verbal abuse, and Peony didn't dish it out often, but that didn't make it okay.

Slowly, Jade rolled over and fixed Peony with an intense stare. Peony blinked his tired eyes, and roused a little. A smile began to spread across Peony's face but, Jade spoke before him.

"It's after midnight and therefore officially the day of your life changing performance. I suggest you sleep, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, but I think most people's calendars have the day pegged as 'Christmas'. I know what you'll say, but just one last time could I-"

"It was a mistake looking at you," Jade said callously, turning away. Peony lunged across the space that seemed so vast between them and kissed Jade. It lasted only a second and ended with Peony retreating to his corner of the bed, and turning his back on Jade. There wasn't much Jade could do but shrug and turn away as well.

Peony leaned on the brick wall of the dressing room door, watching his fellow cast members prepare in their own way for the first showing of his play, The Last Emperor. Peony didn't know much about history, but thanks to Jade he found some interest in a select few years from Malkuth's past.

Natalia was playing as the Princess of Kimlasca who was meant to be wed to Ion, who played the Emperor of Malkuth. Luke's role had been difficult for Peony to create since very little was known about the actual Emperor's lover. In the end he decided the Emperor's lover must have been a great man and wrote the character to be a hero who brought peace to the warring countries. Luke slowly adapted to the character, while Natalia took her role in stride.

"This role truly suits me," Natalia remarked as she smoothed her gown with white gloved hands.

Anise rolled her eyes and Ion smiled kindly.

"I don't know if 'hero' exactly suits me, but," Luke said, trying to straighten his red, messy hair, "it's fun to play."

"Oh, you look so handsome and _rich_ in your outfit!" Anise squealed and wrapped her arms around Luke's waist.

"Little girl, I wasn't done with your makeup," Noir huffed. She sat on a stool with the stage makeup in hand as though Anise had just sprung away.

Anise continued strangling Luke's midsection while bickering with Noir, Urushi and York were helping a blushing tear into her maid's costume, Natalia sat in front of her mirror applying powder to her face and Ion was...fainting. Peony was the first to react by calling out to Luke who stood closest to Ion. Luke turned around and gave Peony a confused look but, quickly realized that Ion was toppled on the floor behind him. Anise let go of Luke as he sank to the floor and cradled Ion's head in his lap. Her eyes grew wide as she realized Ion wasn't standing anymore. Peony joined Luke on the ground and brushed Ion's bangs out of his eyes.

"Ion..." Anise whined, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm ...alright," he mumbled, trying to sit up but flinching and falling back onto Luke's lap.

The other cast members had crowded around and began murmuring and asking what was wrong. Ion hadn't told anyone that he was sick other than Florian who had then told Anise and then Peony had found out by accident.

"Move back!" Noir barked and everyone except Anise, Luke and Peony shuffled backwards. Noir crouched between Luke and Peony. "Stage fright?"

"Nah, Ion's tougher than that. He's just a little sick," Peony said casually.

Ion cringed and Luke shot Peony a worried, sceptical glance.

"I don't know. He seems pretty bad..."Luke said.

Peony shared a glance with Ion. Ion nodded.

"You're right Luke, I am sick," Ion murmured. He coughed and choked a little. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Ion!" Anise fell to her knees and scuttled towards her friend. Florian came forward and huddled near his brother's head, looking very scared, but remaining silent.

"It's alright Anise, Florian," Ion said softly. "It doesn't hurt. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"He needs a doctor," Luke said, patting Ion's arm to keep him awake.

"Then we will have to take him to the hospital," Tear spoke up, stepping forward and gazing worriedly at Ion.

"The hospital's on the other side of town," Noir pointed out, "Besides the wait to actually see a doctor would be long."

"And the play begins in a couple hours," Ion said, eyes closed.

"No one's worried about that. We're worried about you, Ion," Luke said firmly.

"The hospital is our only choice," Tear said, "There are no doctor's offices open on Christmas."

"How are we getting there?" Luke asked.

"Car?" Tear suggested.

"That'd take too long," Anise piped up. "Call an ambulance."

Natalia scoffed as though she was gravely offended. She had her phone pressed to her ear. "They put me on hold! Can you believe that? The emergency response team put me on hold!"

Everyone began speaking at once, some saying they had a car and would risk a speeding ticket, while others ran to get their phones. It was getting very noisy.

"Guys, cool it!" Peony bellowed, a finger in one ear and his phone to the other. Everyone simmered down and listened in on Peony's short conversation. "Sorry 'bout the yell...yeah...you can?...Thanks. See you in five."

Peony shoved the phone back into his pocket and stood before an oddly clad, antsy group.

"I called Jade," there was a collective cynical, worried murmur from everyone except naive Florian, and Ion who was barely awake. "Hey, be fair now. Jade's going through to be a doctor and he's wickedly smart."

"It's the wicked part we're worried about, handsome," Noir said bluntly.

Jade and Nephry had driven via the Curtiss's car to the theatre a couple hours early and were strolling the streets surrounding. Nephry had informed Jade that there had been quite the hype about Peony's play, especially in Keterburg. She said that Peony's parents would be at the opening of the play, but hadn't told him because it was meant to be a surprise. They had only been ten minutes into their walk when Jade's phone rang. Jade had seen who was calling and had half a mind to ignore the call after Peony's illicit behaviour last night, but a stern look from his sister made him flip it open with a "And what would His Majesty like?"

The first thing Jade heard was many hectic voices and then Peony's cutting through the din.

"Jade, man, you gotta come to the theatre-"

The voices got louder and Peony's voice was scattered, but his anxious tone reached Jade's ears.

"Peony, I can't discern what you're saying because of the yelling. I heard something about Ion, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, he's collapsed. Jade, I need you man, even if you can't help Ion, I just," Jade thought Peony's voice had been drowned out again, but he realized that the static sound wasn't actually static but Peony sighing. "I'd just feel stronger with you here."

Jade's lips had become taut, but he turned on his heel and motioned with his hand for Nephry to follow.

"I'm sorry," Jade said stiffly, "I didn't hear that last part. Can you tell Anise to stop yelling?"

"Guys, cool it!" Peony bellowed, making Jade flinch away from the phone, but the clamour quieted at least. _How unprofessional..._

"My my what a loud commanding voice you have. My eardrums thank you for the warning."

"Sorry 'bout the yell."

"Ion's collapsed and you would like my semi professional opinion?"

"Yeah..." Peony said a little downtrodden that Jade hadn't seemed to understand how upset Peony felt.

"Nephry and I are nearby, we're on our way."

"You can-?"

"We'll be there in five minutes," Jade said curtly then snapped the phone shut and tucked it away.

Jade had been striding swiftly when he understood Peony and when he tucked his phone away he broke into a dead run, Nephry, surprisingly, keeping pace as she ran in her heels and dress.

When they approached the theatre they were met by Peony standing in front of the ornate double doors. He smiled when he saw Jade and Nephry saunter up and the anxiety in his eyes lessened, but an uneasy air hung about him.

"I don't know if anyone could do anything for him, but Ion seemed to agree with me calling for you," Peony said over his shoulder as he led the siblings through the double doors and down a red carpeted corridor to the right of the doors the audience would enter. "Ion seemed to think you would understand and be able to help him."

"I can make no promises, Peony," Jade said, walking quickly next to Peony and bumping shoulders with him.

"I know, but thanks anyway," Peony discreetly squeezed Jade's hand.

They entered the backstage area through a wooden door on the left and were greeted by the cast, most clad in regal costumes or servant clothes, and all frowning. Peony continued past everyone, but was curtailed by Anise and Florian to a curtained area. When Jade and Nephry passed beyond the curtain they found Ion lying on a bed and looking very tired and white.

"Look, Ion! Jade's here and he's going to make you better and _be nice to you_," Anise said with a glare in Jade's direction.

"I'm always nice, Anise. People just take me too seriously."

"Yes, thank you for coming, Jade" Ion wheezed.

"Not at all, and I must warn you now that there is little I can do," Jade said lightly enough, but everyone seemed to cringe at his frankness.

"Yes, but I may be able to help you, Jade. My doctor gave me some instructions on what to do if the sickness hit this hard. I will have to ask that everyone leave," Ion cast a weary glance at everyone and rested his gaze on Anise's stubborn pout. "Please, this won't take too long."

Everyone filed out silently, casting mournful looks at Ion, except for Nephry who laid her hand briefly on her brother's shoulder and linked arms with Peony.

Jade and Ion waited for the voices to move away. Jade walked forward to the edge of Ion's bed and gave him a curt inspection. _He's pale, breathing irregularly, sweating and tired..._

"There is nothing I can do for you, Ion."

"There is Jade," Ion murmured, his eyes watering a bit, from a mixture of sadness, pain and exhaustion. "It's very important and I think you are one of the few people I know that could actually do as I say."

"Very well," Jade crouched on one knee next to Ion's head so he could hear better.

"Everyone is worried that I may die soon, but I've known this for months now. I'm not worried, just sorry that I won't be able to see everyone anymore," Ion smiled sadly, while Jade remained stony faced. "I want you to assuage everyone's fears. I want you to tell everyone that I shouldn't act in the play tonight and that I should go home and rest. When Anise asks to come with me, tell her that she's too straining to be around."

"That's very unlike you to say," Jade remarked.

"Yes, and it's a lie. But Peony and Noir need her here," Ion cringed, and his weak fingers clutched at the edge of the bed. With little knowledge of bedside manners, Jade laid his hand over Ion's until the spasm had subsided. "Anise will be hurt and furious, but at least she'll be here. I'm sorry to have to ask you to be the villain, Jade."

"Not at all, I understand the decisions you are making are hard. If I may ask though, why is this play so important to you?"

"Peony takes care of what's important to him, so I knew this play he'd give it his all because he told us the idea came from you," Ion gave him a warm smile, which Jade just sighed at. "The people of the Dark Wings Theatre are also very important to him, that's why he gave me the lead role. However I requested that he give Anise a role to show her talents. Anise wants very much for the theatre to become her career and she's being watched by talent scouts. None have offered her anything though because she's always been given minor roles."

"So Peony promised to give her a lead role," Jade finished for Ion.

"Peony is amazing, he said he would have given her a bigger role anyway because she's talented," Ion chuckled, "Peony told Anise he wouldn't make a good Emperor, but he would. He knows how to take care of people."

_Peony as Emperor? I suppose he would make a decent ruler due to his strong will and charm,_ Jade thought, a small smirk twitching his lips up. _That is if he could find his throne under the mess he wades in_.

Ion caught Jade's smirk and grinned along with him. Jade again extended his hand and placed it on Ion's.

"I am sorry how things turned out for you Ion. I suppose you will be watching the play from a seat rather than the wings?"

"Yes, I'd still like to see the play. It doesn't matter if I go home or to a hospital, the outcome will be the same," Ion said sweetly.

"Why don't you join Nephry and me? I asked Peony to reserve a box for us and it will be just my sister and Peony's parents. There should be room for you."

"If it's no inconvenience then I'd like that very much."

When Jade emerged from the curtain there was a moment of collective inhalation and then a bombardment of voices and questions. Jade just stood coolly before everyone, his hands tucked in his pockets, waiting for them to tire themselves out. Anise was the first to voice her frustration against Jade's ignorance of their pleas.

"What have you done to Ion? Is he alright?"

"Ion is stable for now, however he should not perform for a while. I suggest you find a replacement for him."

"That is not so simple, Jade," Natalia said, her eyes sparkling with annoyance at Jade's casualness of the suggestion. "Ion is playing the lead role."

"Have you all been rehearsing in different rooms? I'm sure most of you could relay the entire script to me."

"That's true, but there is more to acting than just words," Tear said fairly, no accusation in her voice. Tear and Noir caught each other's eyes and turned to stare at Peony. "The cover for Ion would have to understand and exemplify the character's emotions through actions. This means an in-depth knowledge of the character or very good improvising."

Peony sighed dramatically and grinned cheekily. "Alright, if you're gonna twist my arm. I hope you guys know that Ion's costume won't fit me."

"We'll look in the costume room," Noir instructed, standing up to lead Peony away.

"Jade, you still haven't told us about Ion!" Anise glared at him. When Jade looked down at her indifferently, she lost some of her edge to worry. "Is he okay?"

"At the moment, yes, he will live. However, I've instructed Ion to go home and rest for tonight."

"Okay, I'll take him home," Anise tried walking past Jade but he called her back.

"Oh, Anise," Jade singsonged. "That will be unnecessary and hindering."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Anise said dangerously.

"I mean that your presence would only hasten Ion's illness. Your personality is too straining for Ion now."

All those nearby felt the chill of Jade's words and it froze their speech and movements. Anise appeared as though she'd been slapped and looked angry enough to spit venom at Jade.

"That's just what you think, you cold-hearted demon!"

"Anise, stop," Ion said, pulling aside the curtain and standing shakily before them. "I asked Jade to tell you that. I'm very tired and I need to rest, alone."

"Ion..." Anise's eyes turned to pools of sadness, but before the tears crept out she turned on her heel and ran off, yelling, "You idiot!"

Peony was sorting through old costumes in the back with Noir, but neither had found much they liked.

"Seems like fate that you'd end up playing the lead in your own play," Noir remarked, amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah it looks pretentious, doesn't it?"

Noir smiled and gave him a secretive look through the clothing rack. "Maybe, but I find it more ironic."

Noir pulled out what looked like a captain's costume and shared a wrinkled-nose look with Peony, before hanging it up again.

"I also thought it was interesting that you decided to not play a major role. You were meant to be an extra, right handsome?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But why, dear?"

Peony leaned on the bar of the clothing rack that supported the hangers, a twisted smile on his face.

"'Cause I'm an idiot," Peony said, a laugh in his voice. "I was looking for an excuse to buy myself more time here. I thought maybe the scouts would lose interest or discover Anise, or if I took a small part they might think I wasn't ready for the big time. I was just looking for an excuse not to go."

Noir watched Peony sort through the rack again and stop to pick lint off an outfit.

"Peony, the Dark Wings aren't worth that kind of commitment. This is like a halfway home, nobody will stay here forever."

"Yeah, it wasn't commitment to the Dark Wings. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but there were other reasons," Peony pulled out a blue tunic with gold embroidering and laid it on the rack then went in search of pants.

Noir scoffed and went over to see the shirt he'd chosen. "Here's some advice, young man; strive for your goals and as soon as you gain ground, don't let it go. Keep it safe and well protected and only let those that you trust be a part of it. Peony, why would you choose this shirt? Are you serious?"

Peony held up a pair of baggy, brown pants and sandals. "Don't worry, I'll sew some gold onto the pants and everything will go together."

"We're dressing you to be an emperor, not a rich man going through a second childhood."

Peony winked at Noir who had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "I am the Emperor, what I say goes, remember?"

The lights went down and the house went quiet. The curtains opened to reveal a single man seated on a throne at center stage, his head bowed in the dim, spacious room. A faint chorus of metal clangs, and heated words echoed like a ghostly breeze around the Emperor. When Peony spoke of the war and its origins, how he could be nowhere but behind guarded marble walls, while his knights played their roles and cast their lives, the audience felt chills creep down their spines and float in their stomachs like ice cubes. Even Jade felt entranced, watching Peony's sullen movements and how much emotion he threw at the audience.

As the play progressed the audience's emotions were tossed around like a ship in a storm. Jade remembered a scene where the Emperor had snuck out of the palace with the aid of his guard, Anise, to meet his lover. It was the day after the battle ended and the day before the Emperor was to wed the Kimlascan princess. As the lovers said their goodbyes and embraced one last time, an arrow, meant to kill the Emperor, so that the princess could marry the man of her choice, pierced Luke. Anise joined Peony in grief, realizing that it was her betrayal that lead to her friend's suffering. Jade's attention had been drawn away by a muffled sniffle. His sister dabbed at her eyes and tried not to frown as Luke was carried off stage. Jade glanced around and found that there were many teary eyes. It just so happened that the lights came up as Jade's eyes fell on a familiar face looking up at him. The blood drained from Jade's face and his eyes widened at the curious gaze of Gelda Nebilim below their box. _That is very impossible,_ was Jade's first thought. His next was, _not if Dist is here._ Right beside Nebilim was Dist who gave the replica a questioning look and then followed her gaze up to Jade's cold, furious face. There was a fleeting look of triumph on Dist's face until he recognized that look on Jade's face and saw him stand and walk to the back of the box.

"Damn!" Dist snarled and made to stand just as the curtains came up to reveal the cast. Everyone gave a standing ovation, earning multiple bows from the cast and Dist's immense frustration. Dist tried pulling on Nebilim's hand to make her stand but she continued to stare up at Jade's box, watching Nephry clap hard as Peony bowed. When the enthusiastic applause died down and the people next to Dist filed out, Dist used the little weight he had to pull Nebilim to her feet. Still holding her hand, Dist pushed the people aside and rushed out the doors before they had even been opened. _Damn you, Jade, for not understanding, for leaving me and forcing me to do this by myself! Coward!_

Dist burst out the door to the outside, and was grabbed by his shirt collar and slammed against the wall. Dist's head swam and he thought he was seeing things since Jade had never willingly put his face this close to Dist's before. Nebilim laughed, finding Dist's pain and confusion quite amusing. Jade's eyes narrowed and he said quite frigidly, "I would like a word with you."

Peony was backstage in the dressing room, waiting excitedly with the other cast members for their friends and families. When the guests were allowed into the changing room, Peony was surprised to see his parents accompanying Nephry, and Ion trailing behind her. His parents who had always been quite busy, and truthfully had hoped that Peony might have chosen a better career, even if they said nothing, embraced their son. They congratulated him and gave him flowers, then allowed Nephry and Ion to see him. Nephry threw her arms around Peony, awkwardly because they both were holding flowers and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You were amazing, Peony! You and the red haired boy had me in tears at the end."

She pressed the flowers into a slightly confused Peony's hands. "Thanks, beautiful. Uh, why is Ion here? And where'd Jade bugger off to?"

"I wanted to see the play," Ion said tiredly, but with smile none the less.

"And I'm not sure where my brother went," Nephry said, the confusion showing on her face too. "He left without a word when the lights came up."

"Huh..." was the only explanation Peony had. He felt hurt that Jade couldn't even stand seeing Peony after the show. Even if Jade just made a sarcastic remark, not even congratulate or give him flowers, Peony would have been happy with that.

"He left when that lady and man started staring at him," Ion said helpfully.

"What?" Peony asked.

"There was a man and women looking up at Jade. He didn't seem happy about it either, he actually appeared quite upset."

"Did you know them, Ion?" Nephry asked.

"No, I didn't. The woman was around 30 years old and had white hair. The man looked about Jade's age and he had white hair almost down to his shoulders and glasses."

"Saphir?" Nephry mused, sharing a curious look with Peony. "He never told me he was coming to Grand Chokmah. Although we haven't talked much since he's always working."

Peony thought of the memory of Saphir sitting exhausted on the stool by the tank and of the newspaper clipping. His stomach felt strange, like it was bunching and bubbling. He handed the flowers back to Nephry. "I'll go find him."

"Then I'll come with you," Nephry said passing the flowers to a confused Ion.

"Nephry, I don't know-"

"Let me remind you I am his sister, Peony," Nephry said with a slicing look that Jade had invented and Nephry perfected.

"Alright! Alright! I hope you can run heels."


	9. Struggle

Struggle

Jade had half a mind to beat Dist as he held him against the wall of the theatre. Instead he dragged him down the street to a small park and pushed him onto a bench. Nebilim hovered at Dist's side, a cruel grin on her face as Jade loomed over Dist.

"Ow! OW! Stop it, Jade!" Dist whined, his nose beginning to drip. Jade released Dist's arm and allowed him to sit up. Dist glared up at Jade, but faltered when Jade glared right back.

"Sorry, it's been a while since we've talked. I'd forgotten how soft you are."

"Damn you, Jade Curtiss!" Dist snarled and stamped his foot. The replica watched Dist, intrigued by his temper. "You're always raining on my parade!"

"Well now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, we can speak seriously," Jade stared hard at Dist, making him cower and quiet. "I believe my ban on creating human replicas is still standing, making it very problematic for you with _that_ standing there."

Jade glanced briefly at Nebilim and she smirked, a dark glint in her eyes that had never existed in their beloved Professor's eyes.

"For years you stepped on me Jade, making me believe I was weak, but now the truth is out. _You_ are the weak one! The one who gave up! While I bloomed like a rose" Dist cackled manically, pointing his finger at Jade. "Why should I have to listen to a traitor's rules? I don't, especially since everyone I once called friend abandoned me. Why should I have to bow and snivel at your feet like you desire?"

Jade surveyed Dist coolly, but in his heart he felt regretful. _I kept pushing you away Saphir and I pushed you too far. Is there no redemption for this sin either? All I need is a sign that Saphir is still there, then perhaps..._

"Why would I desire you snivelling on my shoes? What a mess that would make. No, what I desire is for you to stop this foolishness or I will stop you, and it won't be pleasant."

"Your threats are empty. If you had the capability to stop me, you would have already," Dist grinned wickedly. He patted Nebilim's hand, but she swatted him. Dist flinched, but the grin still remained on his twisted face. "Calm down, Professor."

"I couldn't do anything before because I had no proof of illegal replicas, but now I do. How careless of you, Dist," Jade said. _There must be logic, even if it's warped, as to why you brought Nebilim with you to Peony's play. _"Why would you risk bringing her here?"

There it was. A flicker in Dist's eyes where Saphir, somewhere in that maniac, twitched.

"I-I came to flaunt my genius, my beautiful work," Dist said, stumbling over his tongue.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're quite certain?"

"Yes! Enough with the pointless questions."

"My apologies, I just don't believe you. I think you had ulterior motives, like recreating our childhood," Jade suggested, watching subtle twinges in Dist's face. "The four of us together again."

"That...was the idea," Dist said slowly and then shook his head wildly. Through gritted teeth he hissed, "But you changed that, traitor. You gave up, you lacked my gull, my intelligence, my beauty, my skill, my- Professor come back!"

Jade had been acutely aware that the replica was inching away, and said nothing of it to Dist. He was actually quite amused in watching Dist flutter about and try to pull her back. That was until she became enraged and threw Dist to the ground. The laugh that came from her sickened Jade. _That is not the Professor._

Jade made his way over calmly, to put an end to the twisted mockery of Professor Nebilim's life. He thought that because Dist had never been strong and was thinner now, that that was why Nebilim shook him off easily. How very wrong he was. In a surprised whirl of colour and pain, Jade found himself toppled across Dist's legs.

"My my what a temper she has," Jade said, rolling lithely to his feet and dusting his suit off. "And what unnatural strength. Tell me Dist, what went through your mind when you decided to give her the mind of a deviant child and the body of an athlete?"

"Argh, shut up! She needed the extra proteins to grow faster and she was frail. My beautiful mind is stable, unlike yours, snake."

"Though my tongue is forked, I think your stomach spends more time dragging on the ground. But enough chitchat," Jade said, ignoring Dist's enraged protest, "she is a danger to those around her and you- no, _we_ have to stop her."

"Like hell! I spent years planning this moment and you have to go and ruin it because she's not perfect for you._ No!_" Dist was back on his feet and put all his weight into pushing Jade away from the replica.

"Years? That's not possible, _Dist_. You've only had this dark, maniacal streak for a couple months. Our obsession with the Professor died when I condemned the project."

Dist laughed cruelly and stood between Jade and Nebilim. "You barbaric idiot! If only your savage brain could understand! This dream of our golden era never died, it was just a wonderful dream for a couple years, but not anymore. Our beloved Professor came back to us!"

Dist made the grave mistake of attempting to grab Nebilim's hand and bring her closer. She shrieked and flailed, undoubtedly attracting attention from anyone nearby._ Although, it's unlikely anyone is out on a cold Christmas night. Forgive me, Peony, for running off,_ Jade's mind tacked on, aware of how cruel his departure must have seemed for Peony.

Jade thought about letting the replica pummel Dist for him while he called the police, but the replica was physically their beloved Professor's perfect copy. The headache of emotions began to press once again and he understood why this time. Their Professor never shrieked or spat like an animal, nor did she strike at her students or laugh when they cried out in pain. The real Nebilim bowed her head and smiled at Jade and Saphir's homework as she walked past their desks. The real Nebilim went to Peony`s plays and sat with her hands folded neatly on her gowned lap. This imitation grabbed hold of Dist's face with one hand and pushed him, kicking and screaming onto the hard, frosted ground. Her gown tore and fluttering unbecomingly around her legs as her feet slid in the dirt.

Dist was, in a way, lucky that Jade was there; Jade was by a nature a cold and logical person so he had little trouble overcoming the fact that the replica had the face of his most cherished Professor. Jade gripped the replica from behind and bent her arm until she howled and released Dist.

"Jade you animal!" he snarled and staggered to his feet. "Don't hurt the-"

"Saphir!" Jade snapped, hoping he could bring back some sense to the man. Dist shut his mouth and hesitated, but the glare remained.

"You don't get to talk to Saphir! It's Dist! D-I-S-"

"Set aside your feelings and realize that if we can't calm her down she is likely to hurt someone. This means trouble for the both of us, so help me," Jade said while trying to keep her from twisting free. When Dist stood uncertainly with his fists clenched and a fit on the horizon, Jade used his deadly tone that to that day, no one had ignored. "I am very serious, by the way."

Peony and Nephry had circled the block and were a couple cafes and boutiques away from the theatre, with still no sight or sound of Jade. Both were panting and Nephry's ankles shook a little in her heels.

Peony was worried but knew that Jade was no idiot; he didn't go walking into danger and to be honest, Saphir had always been a weakling. What did worry him was the fact that he explained nothing to anyone and Ion had described Jade as being 'upset', which was a very strange thing.

"Peony," Nephry said, straightening up and fixing him with a steady gaze, "I've bit my tongue up until now, but I need to know. What is going on?"

"Beats me. My best guess is Jade saw Saphir and chased after him," Peony shrugged, "I don't know why he did."

"I don't believe that, Peony. I think something is going on and I'm not just talking about my brother's disappearance tonight," her stare became intense, accusing and curious. "My brother's different than when he left home, he's...genuine and more..."

"Human?"

"Peony, I hope you didn't just say that as a joke, because for a long time, I really wondered if he wasn't. I don't mean like a supernatural beast," Nephry backpedalled, "but like a monster. Something that couldn't truly care or love."

Despite the situation they were in, Peony smiled and pulled Nephry into a warm embrace. She leaned into him and rested her chin on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"He can love, he just doesn't understand it very well. And he's always loved you Nephry, he just gets frustrated and shows it in odd ways."

"He loves you too, Peony," she whispered and Peony shut his eyes, imagining Jade saying those words. It wasn't so hard seeing as Nephry was quite like her brother only warmer. _Ha ha, that's probably why I dated her in the first place...I'm such a prick._

"It wasn't just a one night stand," Nephry said with a sharp certainty. "I can tell. I know you both very well and so I know you wouldn't be happy with just that. You've loved my brother for years."

"Nephry, I think you're overshooting Jade's capability to love. He doesn't do relationships," Peony lied and not even half-heartedly.

"And why are you denying it?" She asked, pulling away to look a downcast Peony in the eye. "What happened? Did my brother tell you to lie to me? He should know I have no problem with you two being together. I loved you romantically once but...Did he break up with you because of-?"

"Nah, to be honest I think I hurt him a bit. The stupid bastard just doesn't know what to make of the situation, but he likes being in control."

Peony expected Nephry to ask how he'd hurt her brother and how he planned to make it up to Jade, or at the very least get angry with him for hurting Jade. Instead, Nephry's eyes became very bright and watery as a joyful smile appeared on her face.

"He feels- he loves you."

A shriek split the crisp night air and Nephry and Peony flinched. They turned their gazes in unison, looking at the patch of trees where the park was.

"What was that? A bird or a cat?" Nephry asked.

"Nah...it sounded human-" a pained, whiny wail sounded from the thin patch of trees. "_That _could have been an animal."

"No, that was Saphir!" Nephry said and bolted towards the corps of trees.

"Ma'am wait! Stay back!" someone barked, running up to Nephry and Peony. "I heard the scream, do not move any closer, it could be dangerous."

"Aslan?" Peony said a little shocked to see his old friend.

"Peony?" Aslan said, recognition showing in his face. He opened his mouth as though to ask how Peony got to Grand Chokmah, but another cry rose from the trees. "Sorry, Peony, we'll have to chat later. I was called to investigate a disturbance-"

"Yeah, thought as much. Aslan, man, that could be Jade in there, so sorry but, Nephry and I have got to follow you."

"I can't-" more howls of pain and multiple voices sounded. Aslan gave Peony and Nephry a withering look as though to say 'for the love of Lorelei, be _careful!_'

"Jade! Help me!" Dist whined as Nebilim threw him to the dirt yet again.

"I'm dealing with the same situation as you-" Nebilim whirled around and caught Jade in the gut. With a grunt he went down on one knee. "Damn."

Dist squirmed about and tangled his legs with Nebilim's, accidentally toppling her over. Jade took the opportunity to leap on her shoulders and hold her on arm behind her back.

"Jade! Jade! Jade! She's on my legs, get her off! Get her off! It hurts!"

Nebilim howled and mimicked Dist, saying, "Get off! Off!"

"Dist, enough! Your yelling only entices her to scream," Jade scolded. _Thank Lorelei no one is around to witness this,_ he thought as Nebilim squirmed and writhed as he pinned her down.

"Police! Put your hands behind your head and step away from that woman! Both of you!"

Dist stopped screaming and Nebilim became quit and slowed her thrashing. Jade tried to look back but he couldn't see the people well without his glasses. They'd shattered and slipped off his nose when Dist flailed his arms in a poor attempt at striking the replica.

"Oh dear, I'm sure this does look suspicious, doesn't it?" Jade remarked, still pinning Nebilim down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nephry screamed at her brother, tears of anger and disbelief in her eyes.

"Nephry I-"

"Jade?" Aslan said in a shocked voice. He stood a little more than ten feet away with his gun out and focused on Jade's back.

"Is that Aslan Frings?" Jade asked with an amused tone.

"Yes, but Jade...this isn't like you."

"No, it is not like me to attack a woman in a dark park and I can assure you that nothing 'funny' is running through my mind at the moment. I'd very much like to stand up so that we can talk properly and sort this out, however if I were to stand she may start attacking and Dist may run off."

"'Funny'," Aslan mused, his gun lowered a little and a quasi expression appeared on his face. "Alright, stay sitting, but don't move and I'm going to cuff all three of you."

Aslan stowed his gun away quickly and crouched down next to Dist to cuff him first. Dist put up a bit of a fight, trashing and squirming away.

"Damn you, Jade! You planned this didn't you? Traitor!" he roared.

Jade's head throbbed a bit at the pitch of Dist's voice and he glared down at the cuffed man.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'digging your own grave'?" Jade asked with a smirk on his face.

"Damn! This isn't what I wanted! It wasn't meant to be this way! You were supposed to- should have accepted her. Should have accepted me!" Dist put his hands to his face and began to cry. Jade stared down at him, the urge to slap sense into him strong in his mind.

Aslan hesitated with the second pair of cuffs, his gaze flickering from Dist to Jade. Nephry was crying silently next to Peony who had his gaze fixed on Dist. His wore a pained express and forced himself to stay put.

"J-Jade, why? Why couldn't you? All I wanted was-was..."

"Enough," Jade said firmly. Dist continued to hide his face behind his hands and sob. "None of us are going to make excuses for our mistakes. You are in this position because you are a fool. As am I."

"I'm not I-I Jade, I loved you. I was only trying to make things better...make us better again. Please Jade! I'm sorry!"

Aslan blushed and fiddled with the second set of cuffs awkwardly. Nephry gasped painfully and put her hand over her mouth as she turned away. Peony took a couple rigid steps forward to stand a few feet behind Jade. He felt awkward himself; he wanted to go to Saphir's side and try to cheer him up, but somehow he didn't think he'd be appreciated and he didn't think this was Jade's fault exactly so he ought not to be neglected.

"I understand your reasoning," Jade said a little softer, "but I cannot condone your actions. This is...for the best."

Aslan snapped out of the awkward tension and slipped the cuff onto one of Jade's wrists. When Jade's arm was taken away and some of the weight removed from her shoulders, Nebilim bucked and sent Jade sprawling onto Aslan's feet. Peony jumped backwards and Nephry turned around to see what the commotion was about. Nephry let out a short, high-pitched yelp when she caught sight of the replica's face. Nebilim gave Nephry a curious grin.

"This isn't possible," Nephry said weakly, leaning against a nearby tree and sliding down the trunk to the ground.

Jade tried to push himself up, but the tides had turned and now Nebilim had her hand at Jade's throat and was holding him down. Aslan cursed and tried to wriggle his legs free from underneath Jade.

"Well done," Jade choked out as Nebilim leered down at him.

"You..." Nebilim hissed and Jade gave her a curious look. The replica had few memories, but her oldest ones were of Jade and Saphir working in the lab. She had no understanding of the situation back then, which was probably best for Jade at the moment, because she felt enough anger for having been kept in the boring glass cage. Then one day she saw Jade's serious face and Saphir's upset one and then darkness for a very long time. Then the light and Saphir returned and within a couple months, she was free and furious.

She tested her strength by giving Jade's throat a strong squeeze. Jade coughed and tensed from the shock of it.

Peony stared down in horror, his mind felt like it was holding onto the back bumper of a speeding car. Images whizzed by too fast to grip and make sense of, while the driving force of this terrible ride sped along with or without him. When the replica squeezed Jade's throat and made him choke, Peony found stable ground. Nobody treated any of his friends so poorly without repercussions, not even the Professor. Peony grabbed Nebilim by the shoulders and threw her off Jade. He crouched next to Jade and helped him sit up. Jade rubbed his throat and coughed.

"Peony!" Nephry shrieked and a second later Nebilim had thrown herself laughing onto him.

She clawed and kicked mainly at Peony but her aim was wild and hit Jade and Aslan as well. Nephry tried struggling to her feet but, with the amount of running and shock, she could barely stand. Aslan managed to wiggle his face away from Nebilim's flailing hands and slid his gun out of the holster.

"Ugh- Damn..." Aslan grunted when Nebilim cuffed him upside the head and the gun skidded under a leafless bush. He tried straining for the gun and twisting his body to get even an inch closer. There was a snap like a brittle branch had broken and Aslan cringed back in pain and cried out when someone was pushed down onto his splintered ankle.

Jade and Peony thought they were gaining ground when they each had hold of one of her arms, but all she had to do was fall forward and press her palms into their chests. She attacked randomly but with all her strength and didn't even try to defend herself, yet she could not be beaten. _This is a ridiculous fight,_ Jade thought, _there's no reason to be attacking us and she doesn't tire._ Jade craned his neck and looked for help. Nephry was standing and unsteadily making her way forward, but with the fear in her eyes Jade yelled at her to back away. With a dark laugh Nebilim hit him and sent him falling back onto Aslan's legs. Through starry eyes and burning pain Jade saw Dist sitting and staring in horror at the group. When he met Jade's eyes the horror grew.

When the fight started Dist truly had no clue that they actually were fighting. He was lost inside himself, breathing in hurt, swallowing self pity and drowning in loathing._ Jade you think I've done something wrong? Mistake you call her? She's everything that was good in your childhood! She taught you how to think, something we both enjoy doing. She encouraged you to pair up with Saphir in class because you were at the same level. She could command you to be kind to Saphir. So she holds the key to your humanity, and I _will_ see that side of you. And when I do, I want to see you crushed and then you will understand where I, Dist, came from! You hurt Saphir and now the best and most beautiful side of him is free from the shadows. Dist!_

Yet Dist was out of control because as much as he spat at Jade and called him traitor, he still felt drawn to Jade. That part of Saphir still remained, the admiration and loyalty to Jade. In the eerie shade of the bare trees, under a clear night sky, Dist roiled and tried to deny why he had chased after Jade to this city. Because when Dist had completed Nebilim and she stood in a hospital gown in the center of a brightly lit lab, Saphir groaned in his mind. _She's not worth Jade's hate..._Dist then decided to flaunt his work and prove that he was the one in control, not Saphir and not Jade. When walking home in the middle of the night after work Dist spotted a large banner strung from Peony's parents rafters. It told of a play he had written. Saphir stirred again with a desire to go to see it and to see Jade because he'd be there.

_So? If Jade's at the play it's because he loves Peony, not you Saphir._ A cruel thought came to Dist's mind. _That would crush you wouldn't it? Seeing them happy...together. Oh Saphir, neither of us really wants that. I'm just trying to protect you and the best way to do that is to control you. _Saphir had quieted but Dist pressed on_. I could bring the Professor and instead of us fighting for control all the time, Saphir, I can recreate that golden era. Then you'll be happy and I'll be in control. _

Dist was unsettled as he and a sleeping replica Nebilim drove to Grand Chokmah. There was an egotistic happiness about him for completing the work that Jade couldn't but, there was also a hopeful happiness stirring in Saphir.

_Jade doesn't want you, Saphir_, Dist thought_, even as a friend. He's got Peony to play with. I do want you though._

_Wrong...he needs friends...and I can settle for less...if it means being near him._

_Ha! He doesn't need you. Even you don't need you to survive in this world. All you need is wonderful me._

And now, here Dist sat cuffed and on the cold ground with Saphir struggling to shake Dist, the protective barrier, off. All it took to clear Saphir's mind was to catch Jade's eye. Jade was pained by the thing he'd created, what with the black eye and blood snaking from his lip.

_Oh Lorelei..._ Saphir thought and whimpered out loud.

The replica turned her gaze on Saphir and grinned. _You..._the replica thought, _you hurt me too! _While she was distracted Peony lashed out with his leg and toppled her over. However, Jade wasn't on his feet anymore and Aslan couldn't stand even if he wanted to. Jade caught Saphir's eye again and muttered something. Saphir leaned forward and tried to comprehend.

"The bush, Dist. There," Jade nodded his head at the bush a few feet from them. Saphir followed Jade's gaze and upon seeing the gun, scrabbled awkwardly on his knees and lunged for it.

It was awkward enough to try and hold the gun with the cuffs on and made even more so with the fact that Saphir had no clue how to work the damn thing. Nephry crawled over to Saphir, her eyes red from tears but her jaw set determinedly. She had little more clue how to fire a gun than Saphir, but her confidence outweighed his. She had the gun trained shakily on Nebilim's back and Peony had hit the ground and covered his ears to give her a clear shot. But the replica turned and again, Nephry was stumped by the replica Nebilim's face. She called out her brother's name, questioning what was going on, but his only answer was for her to shoot or pass the gun to him. There wasn't time to pass the gun off with the replica laughing her way over to Nephry at a running pace. The gun still in Nephry's hand, Saphir slipped his finger over the trigger and pulled. With the echoing crack of the gun, the pointless, violent mockery ended.

Nephry and Saphir sat in a stunned silence and the gun slipped from their clasp and lay on the hard earth. Aslan lay on his back with his teeth gritted and after a couple deep breaths, sat up and pulled his injured leg closer to inspect the damage. Peony got up slowly and stood glancing from Jade to Saphir in a confused way, then decided to check on Aslan. Jade wasn't acknowledging anyone, he pulled out his phone and called the police. When the call was ended he turned his attention to Nephry.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Jade, what's going on? I don't understand...that looks like Professor...Jade? What-?"

With a grunt of pain, Jade stood and walked over to his sister with his hands tucked in his pockets. His blank, ragged face gave away nothing as he stared down at her.

"I'll tell you everything once this has been taken care of," Jade turned his gaze to Saphir and his eyes became cold and hard. "I'm surprised that Dist harmed the Professor, I didn't see that one coming. Although it is somewhat of a relief that I can't fully comprehend the actions of a maniac."

Saphir hung his head and curled into a ball, his hands pushed against his miserable face. Peony saw this and again his stomach twisted in concern for his friend, but Jade was right in thinking that Saphir had done wrong.

"J-Jade...I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry!" Saphir cried.

"Is this change in attitude brought about by realizing that you are in very deep trouble?" Jade asked genuinely curious.

"N-no, not exactly. I'm sorry..."

"Then what, Dist?"

"Jade," Peony said gently and Jade turned to acknowledge him, "he's calmed down. I don't think he's Dist anymore."

"My my do your talents never cease? I had no idea your spectrum of knowledge expanded into the psychological field."

"Don't be that way," Peony said, coming to stand next to Jade and resting an arm on his shoulder. "I know you're upset, but you don't have to hide it behind sarcasm. We're all friends here."

"Upset? Hardly, Your Majesty. Exhausted, battered and annoyed is more likely the case."

Peony observed Jade with a cynical expression and laughed a little at Jade's indifference. Peony bunched up his sleeve and wiped the blood from Jade's lips. Jade turned his face away curtly and sighed as though plagued by a thousand problems. They noticed Saphir watching them with a yearning expression and a depressed demeanour. When Saphir realized he'd been caught with such an expression, he looked down at the ground and hid his tears in what little hope he had left, that Jade would not berate him. Peony slipped off Jade's arm and crouched next to Saphir. He put a hand on Saphir's quivering shoulder and didn't say a word for a couple moments.

"Hey, I don't quite get all that's happened in the past few months but, I'm not happy to see you like this, man," Peony said in a low voice.

"Peony, just go away...I'm done. I understand that I've lost...everything."

"What's that suppose to mean, huh?" Peony asked with an awkward chuckle in his voice. "You can't mean..."

"He could never commit suicide, he's got the tenacity of a cockroach," Jade chimed in.

"Not cool, Jade," Peony said angrily, eliciting no emotional reaction from Jade.

"Why not? The truth is even crueller."

"Jade..." Peony warned.

"You think I'm a coward..." Saphir murmured to the ground. Again he buried his face in his cuffed hands. "I really have nothing. Not your respect, not your sympathy, not your love, not even your friendship..."

"Yes, you lost those privileges long ago."

"...Did I ever have them?"

Jade blinked once, turned his back on Saphir and walked away. Saphir slumped further onto himself and Peony tried to comfort him, but Saphir pushed him away. Flashing lights approached the park and the sirens sounded once, before the cars parked near the entrance. The paramedics were the first to arrive and carried Aslan out on a gurney. Jade was by his side as they lifted him into the ambulance.

"I'm very sorry to put you in this position Aslan, especially during the holidays."

"This is my job, I'm aware of the downsides. Besides," Aslan grimaced and looked pointedly at his broken ankle, "I'll get some time off with this injury. That should smooth things over with my fiancée."

"You're getting married? Congratulations."

"Yeah...This will sound odd and maybe it's the painkillers, but could I get yours and Peony's numbers? I just realized how much I missed you two."

"Of course."

The police arrived next and at the recognizable sound of their sirens, Saphir cringed.

"Hey, it's okay," Peony tried saying to Saphir, "We'll explain everything calmly and-"

"I'm not stupid, Peony, I know what will come of this," he said wretchedly. "And it has nothing to do with you, so go."

"We're friends, Saphir, that's reason enough to stay with you."

"Jade doesn't think so."

"Jade's just as upset as the rest of us. He just has a horrible way of showing it."

Saphir sat dolefully and listened for footsteps near the entrance of the park. It didn't take long for them to be heard. Saphir moaned something into his hands that Peony didn't catch.

"What was that, buddy?" he asked.

"I said...I hate you," Saphir hissed with little energy. Peony sat stumped next to Saphir, his hand resting stiffly on Saphir's shoulder. "I heard the rumours from your parents that you're moving away from here. It's not fair..."

"My parents knew, they told you...?"

"You have everything, damn you, Peony!" Saphir spat. "You have Jade's respect, you have your talent, you have his love and friendship! But you're throwing him away!"

The police spotted Saphir right away by his raised voice and shoving of Peony away. They made a beeline for him and raised him by the arms to his feet. The other policemen cuffed Jade's second wrist and marched him to the gate to wait for the others to bring Saphir over.

"It's not fair! I hate you!" Saphir barked at Peony.

"Again, digging your own grave, Dist," Jade said coldly, "and I'll happily fill it."

Jade was questioned thoroughly at Grand Chokmah's police station and was released several hours later when the sun began to rise. He, unlike Saphir, was free to leave. Jade wondered, as he was lead down the hall by a tired officer, if the others were still here. It was unlikely, since Nephry and Peony had arrived with Frings, when he came to give a quick statement, after having his leg casted. Jade shouldn't have had to wonder though. Dozing, but effectively waiting, in a less than comfy chair was Peony. Jade stood before him, and tried to mentally sort out the night; Dist had come back with a replica, they'd been attacked randomly, Dist seemed to come to his senses for a time and then yelled at Peony. When Jade had caught sight of the look on Peony's face as they dragged Dist away, he was furious and he couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was because Peony seemed like he wanted to back away from his dream at Dist's words, or because he still saw Dist as their childhood friend. Or maybe, and Jade could barely even stomach the thought, let alone admit it, it was because he'd never seen Peony so pained and the fact that Jade could do nothing, even if had hadn't been cuffed.

"So they let you out," Peony yawned and stretched. He smiled sadly up at Jade.

"Peony, forgive me for running off after your performance. That was very rude of me."

"Aw Jade, come on. I'm not that petty, I get it," Peony shrugged, "You had to go. I get it."

"Perhaps, but a lot happened last night for the both of us. With the exemption of Ion's illness and the stress of your play, the fault for such horrors lies with Dist and me," Jade sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Peony, I am truly sorry."

Peony let his gaze fall to his hands in his lap and nodded his head a couple times, while Jade stood at attention, inwardly intently awaiting Peony to say something. When he didn't say anything, Jade continued briskly.

"We should head back to the apartment. I assume you took Nephry back so we shouldn't let her alone for too long-"

"I'm not angry, Jade," Peony murmured and Jade's voice ended abruptly. "I won't lie and say I'm not upset but, this isn't like the time I dragged you out of that lab. Back then the tables were turned, you were the crazy idiot with a bad obsession. Last night, I guess it was your ghosts coming back to haunt you, and unfortunately, the people you care most about were there too."

"Wouldn't it be nice if 'I'm sorry' really made things better?" Jade asked callously. "I'll spend the rest of my life pained by the sins of my past. I'm sorry that you and Nephry have been affected by my actions. I am also sorry that Saphir has been too."

"Jade, you know I love you right?"

"Yes, but I fail to see the relevance of that fact to the situation at hand."

Peony stood up and pulled Jade into a warm embrace.

"My my, I didn't think you'd be able to stand the sight of me after last night, let alone be near me," Jade said, "I even hoped that would be the case. Perhaps then you would let bygones be bygones."

Peony sighed and only held Jade closer as punishment. It was his turn to smirk when Jade made a disapproving noise and tensed.

"Something Saphir said last night really hurt, well two things I guess," Peony said and grabbed Jade's hand. He led him out the door of the police station and to Nephry's car. "I bet you know, but it was the last thing he said to me. That he hated me and that it wasn't fair."

"Peony, I would ignore-"

"Just hear me out, okay?" Peony asked as he swung the car door shut. "No sarcastic jibes or critical remarks until I've had my say, okay?"

"Oh very well," Jade said, laying his head on the headrest.

"It hurt when Saphir said he hated me, no one's ever said that to me and I've never really picked up that people hated me. I mean, I know I've pissed people off, but not to the extent of hate. The feeling really sucked and was even worse because Saphir's a friend," Peony paused to watch Jade when he said this. As to be expected, Jade sighed but, didn't say a word. "He still is our friend and we're somewhat responsible for him. But that's not really the point I want to make. Jade, I know that people throw negative feelings at you all the time and some probably hate you. Gotta say, it's kind of justifiable, but still...Does it ever get you down?"

"I don't understand the point of discussing this, Peony. Is this because you're upset? Do you want to talk about your feelings?" Jade asked genuinely.

Peony laughed, "No! Jade, I'm worried about _you_. I realized last night what it feels like to have someone honestly hate me, and it really got to me. I've always felt sorry for you when people would hate on you, but I just kind of brushed it off. So are you alright?"

"Oh my skin's as thin as tissue paper-"

"No sarcasm, bastard."

"Of course I'm fine," Jade said, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples. Peony reached a hand over and ran his finger in circular motions where Jade had been rubbing. The fact that Jade allowed for Peony to be near and dear with him showed how horrible last night had been for him.

Peony let his hand slip away and Jade remained impassive with his eyes closed and head still resting.

"The other thing..." Peony began tentatively, his eyes lowered to the steering wheel, "The other thing is that that whole scene last night is kind of pointless if we just go our separate ways. Saphir was right in saying that it isn't fair how things ended up."

"And when has life ever been simply fair?" Jade asked. Peony looked up to see Jade glaring at him. He was a little shocked by how anger had crept into those indifferent eyes. "To put your words into a similar, yet opposite perspective, how would it be fair to you if after twenty something years of dreaming and planning to dominate the stage, you give up to stay with me and watch me achieve my goals?"

"Yeah, that is a good point, but...why are you so angry?"

"Because I can't believe how ridiculous you're way of thinking is. You're pushing aside all reason, your future prospects, for something that's not even palpable."

"Aw man," Peony chuckled, inciting Jade's annoyance, "I really have screwed you over. You're really confused aren't you?"

"Yes, I am because you're simple mind is being irrational and illogical in its decision making."

"No, no," again Peony laughed, "what I mean is I opened you up to the crazy idea of actually loving the person you bunk with. And now you're trying to rationalize emotions. Sorry man, but you can't plot love on a graph."

Jade sighed and looked out the window, preferring not to answer Peony lest he tread in the horrible waters of the human heart. However, Peony seemed to be captaining the conversation.

"You don't want me to go either," Peony said with a knowing smile. Jade tried to protest, adopting his indifferent tone, but Peony completely ignored him. "You want me to stay, but all your reason is telling you to make me leave. No wonder you're head's aching, it hates your heart."

"I wouldn't tease me, if I were you, Your Majesty. I'm sure you've heard what rabble-rousers us prison types can be."

"My cute, little Jade," Peony tried saying with a coo in his voice, but he couldn't help laughing when Jade pulled away from Peony's fingers, that tickled under his chin. Jade sighed and turned his face to the window once more. The sun was tingeing the sky yellow where it met the land but, above it remained navy blue with a handful of stars still shinning. Peony slouched against the seat and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry for teasing you. It's been rough lately...just needed a laugh."

While still looking out the window Jade asked, "What would you do if I said I..." Peony could see Jade's brow knit in the reflection of the window and his next words seemed to be for himself. "What would it mean if I said..."

Jade paused and acted as though he had been sitting in silence the entire time. Peony was barely breathing, and he assumed Jade had the same problem since he was statuesque. As the minutes went by Peony's hope seemed to seep from him, like air from a pinhole in a balloon. With nothing else to say, Peony yawned loudly and put the key in the ignition. Jade put his hand on Peony's hand at the ignition and pushed it off the key. When Peony looked questioningly at Jade, he saw Jade was still looking out the window. Jade's other hand was pressing at the bridge of his bruised nose, where his glasses normally sat and it was hard just going by the reflection, but his face looked pale, pained, yet determined. Peony realized this was one of those rare times when Jade was one hundred percent serious and trying to be open.

"Peony...I don't want you to stay," he began. Peony didn't say a word, and waited with bated breath to hear more. "I don't want you to, because it wouldn't be right. So I'm asking you to go, however, I want you to know that I enjoy our time together. I even lo – damn..." he said in a whisper.

"Okay...okay, Jade. I'll go," Peony said just as quietly and started the car.

Nephry hadn't slept at all while Jade and Peony were out, and she was a bit sore that she had been dragged home. She said it was cruel of Peony to leave her to worry alone in an apartment she hardly knew, and in great amounts of emotional stress. Jade tried ordering her to get some rest but, she refused and wanted to know how this whole mess started. So instead of sleeping, the three of them huddled on the couch and Jade and Peony began the story. There were times when Jade would sound disgusted by his actions or times when Nephry's eyes began to well with tears. During those times, they would draw closer to each other, except for Jade, who really had no choice since he sat sandwiched between. When everything was said, Jade and Peony turned to stare at Nephry who was looking down at her lap, both men worried about how she was feeling. Nephry dabbed at her eyes then fixed them with bright eyes and a brave smile.

"You certainly have been busy, both of you..."

"How are you feeling?" Jade asked.

"A little dazed by all that's happened, and sad at how some things turned out, but," her smile became a beam, "I'm also happy about some of the things that have happened. Peony and Jade, you have my blessing."

"Nephry, I thought I made it quite clear, Peony and I are no longer an item," Jade tried to push his glasses up his nose, but he hadn't replaced the pair that he lost at the park. "There's no need for a blessing."

Nephry shot Peony a glance behind Jade's back. Peony shrugged his shoulders, grinned half-heartedly and looked down. Nephry blinked once at Peony and turned her attention back to her brother.

The siblings locked gazes and when Jade realized the disapproving glint in her eyes, he sighed.

"Your Majesty, you look horrible. Perhaps you should get some beauty sleep," Jade suggested.

"Good idea, but I think that goes for all of us."

"True, but I'd like a word with my brother first," Nephry said with a meaningful smile directed at Peony.

Peony took the hint and wandered off down the hall to where he undoubtedly flopped fully clothed on the bed.

"Nephry, before you say anything, I'd like to remind you we are both tired and my fragile heart has already taken a beating."

"I never thought I'd have to say this to you of all people, but dear brother, you are an idiot," she didn't say it nastily, but she truly meant what she said. "Do you have any idea how much that man loves you?"

"Judging but the amount of time he spends mauling and hounding me, I can make a fair guess."

"Do you have any idea how much _you_ love him?" she quipped.

"Of course," he replied genuinely. _Though I can't say so directly to him._

Pride and warmth replaced some of the sternness in her eyes. She laid a hand on top of her brothers and gathered her thoughts.

"Then some good has come from this mess," she said solemnly. She squeezed his hand and Jade looked down at their overlapping, pale, slender fingers. "Jade, I had a brief but important talk with Peony last night, just before we found you."

"Oh yes?" he said curiously.

"Jade, even before mother and father died, and especially with the Curtiss family, you were a terror."

"Nephry..." Jade sighed her name. _Was I a terror to you? Did I horrify my little sister? Scar her? What a monster I am..._

"There were few people that weren't afraid of you, and don't look like that," Jade looked up at Nephry's kind eyes and blinked, unaware that his expression gave away any emotion broiling beneath his skin. _I suppose she's just used to reading me._ Nephry continued, "I wasn't afraid of you, but I was scared of what you could do to others. I felt responsible for the people you did hurt, like I should have warned them or told them what you were like."

"Nephry, you never were nor are responsible for me," he said firmly.

"You can say that as much as you like, but it's not how I feel. Anyway," Nephry's tone adopted a guilty edge and she blushed a little, "I did warn some people. It was too late for Saphir, but when Peony expressed an interest in a friendship with you, I did warn him."

Jade looked at Nephry's apologetic expression and sighed, a smirk appearing on his face. "I never knew about that, sister; how motherly you are. The odd thing is that His Majesty still persisted and pursued me, what a fool."

"I was shocked by his reaction too. He just shrugged and smiled, and he hasn't changed all that much either. But you have."

Jade looked away from Nephry, over her shoulder to gaze out the window.

"I talked with Peony about how much kinder and genuine you are. You have no idea how relieved and happy I felt. Finally, after almost twenty five years, you were learning how to be kind. And I felt even more elated when I realized and confirmed that you actually loved."

"You make me sound like a perfect monster, Nephry," Jade mocked, his head bowed in feigned grief, "I had a lot of fun back in the day."

"So, that's why I'm giving you my blessing," she continued, ignoring Jade completely, "because I don't think you two are done. Even if Peony's gone for years, I can still see you together."

"Nephry, we already decided that a long-distance relationship-"

"Jade, for once in your life, don't think all the little details through. There are some things in life that just work themselves out, and no one really understands how. Please," Nephry said in what she hoped was a compelling tone, "please try. You both look healthier and happier together. And don't say something like 'anything for you dear sister' because I know you want this."

Jade remained silent and watched Nephry's hand slip from his as she stood, and walked down the hall.

Nephry went home in relatively high spirits a few days later, leaving both men with kisses and a meaningful look at her brother. Jade blinked at her look and when her look took on one of his convincing edges, Jade nodded his head with the barest of nods.

Peony went back to the Dark Wings to sort his departure out with Noir, while Jade spent most of his time studying, though he didn't really need to. Peony had moved into his old bedroom and spoke far less to Jade. Peony had thought for a day, after the incident with Saphir, that Jade was allowing Peony to re-enter his heart, but as soon as the door closed on Nephry, so did the door to their relationship. Jade became very distant and very cold. His responses to Peony were short and absentminded, as though he saw no point in actually thinking about what was being asked of him. What really bothered Peony was when he'd touch or hold Jade, and no response, verbal or physical, could be elicited. Before when Jade didn't want to be intimate, he'd tense or push Peony away, or shot a sarcastic barb at him, but nothing now.

One night while sitting on the couch next to Jade, who had his nose stuck in a book, Peony tried tickling under Jade's chin. When he remained stoic, Peony felt frustration gnaw at his stomach and began a new approach. He slowly ran his hand up Jade's thigh, paused at his fly and again ran his hand down. He repeated this a couple times and after the fifth or so time, began to pull at the zipper. Jade had remarkable self-control, sitting as though he were alone. Peony stopped pulling at the zipper when he saw Jade had responded in no way. To be honest, he was scared that if he were to continue and slip his fingers inside, and Jade still didn't respond, that Jade's unresponsive attitude would mean that Peony had lost more than just Jade's acknowledgement.

So instead of continuing, Peony stood up with a grunt and said in a less than cheery voice, "I've settled things with Noir. I'm leaving in two months, in time to perform one last play. However, if Ion dies I'm staying for the funeral. Goodnight."

He wandered down the hall, leaving Jade to his reading. The funny thing was that Jade hadn't flipped more than two pages the entire time Peony had been sitting there. He only actually focused on the rather dry text when Peony had begun moving his hand up his leg. The rest of the time he was focused on the words in his mind instead.

It was the last couple days before Jade had to return to school and Peony was out at the theatre. For over a week Jade had been thinking to himself, and once or twice he'd called Nephry on the matter. He didn't call her for help or advice just to let her know that he wasn't deliberately hurting Peony, should she find out about her brother's behaviour. Of course she offered him advice and also relayed to him what Peony talked to her about. He wasn't one to waste time, but he also believed in thinking things through and preparing for a less than desirable situation.

It was dark in the apartment, what with the lights out and the sun set as the clock ticked 7:00 PM. Jade sat alone on the couch with his hand pressed to his forehead, his new glasses sitting on the table.

Nephry had said Peony was finding little joy at the theatre these days since Ion was barely hanging on, Anise, the bright light, was burning out, young Florian had lost some of his playful edge and the rest of the cast tried not to flinch when Noir gave out orders to wake them from their premature mourning.

Jade turned his head to look down the pitch hallway to where he deliberately left Peony's door open. His eyes were used to the dark by now so he was able to make out the door.

Saphir's trial would begin soon and Peony had attempted to visit him only once because he'd refused to acknowledge Peony's existence. That happened the night Peony had tried his hardest to gain Jade's attention.

He didn't feel nervous sitting in the dark, waiting for Peony to come home, but he didn't feel certain. There were too many outcomes to possibly think of. That was why he'd been incredibly indifferent the last few days. He didn't want to entice any feelings, negative or positive, until his mind had had its say.

Peony had been doing really well staying afloat when all the happy things in his life sunk into the abyss. All his friends knew that his smile and composure didn't come as easily as he made it seem, but it couldn't be called fake. Guy had commented, and Jade agreed, that the smile could be labelled brave.

Of course, negative feelings couldn't be helped when Jade refused to acknowledge Peony. Jade realized quickly by the dejected look on Peony's face, that his unresponsiveness was a bad thing. The difference between himself and Peony was that when things got tough Peony would smile on. Jade instead would, depending on the gravity of the situation, become more obnoxious or serious. Either way he was bound to be colder. He mused over this thought, but focused on the here and now when he heard Peony at the door.

Opening the door, Peony expected to see Jade reading on the couch or the light on in his room. When he found that he could see nothing because the entire apartment was dark and gloomily quiet, his upper body sagged a little and his bag slipped off his shoulder to the floor. He didn't think he needed to flick on the light, he assumed Jade had buggered off for the night. Even an uncommunicative Jade was better than no Jade. _I could really use a distraction right now, but whatever._ Something moved in the dark near the couch and Peony tensed. He thought about calling out Jade's name, but would he even respond? Peony doubted it was a burglar, they had little of value other than another bottle of wine his parents had given them, and at this lonely moment in his life, he'd invite the thief to stay for a spell.

Peony closed the door and turned on the light. It was Jade after all, standing in front of the couch with his hands in his pockets and eyes trained on Peony. Peony stared at Jade quizzically and Jade stared smugly back, like he had an answer to a question Peony hadn't even thought of yet. A smile began creeping onto Peony's lips, eliciting a smirk from Jade and they were off in their own little world. Surprisingly, when Jade motioned for Peony to come forward, Jade moved forward and met him halfway.

"You have no idea the day I've had," Peony laughed, though his eyes were serious.

"I think it's more like the week you've had, and I apologize for being absent," Jade said with little sarcasm. "Forgive me, I have been deliberating."

"Well you're head's the only thing you've got going for you, so I guess I can't complain," Peony paused and Jade noticed a flicker of apprehension in those confident blue eyes. _Well I can't really blame him for being wary when it comes to my mind,_ Jade thought. Peony continued, "So how's that brain of yours been? Did it think up anything good?"

"Oh well, my mind has always been plagued with the traumas of my past, but I've come to bear that burden with a strong heart."

"That's my Jade," Peony laughed.

"Indeed, although I don't know if I like the idea of belonging to someone," Jade paused and adopted a serious tone. "I have decided something, and I'd like to gain you're approval."

"Fire away then."

"Very well," Jade put his fingers the bridge of his nose briefly. "I propose that His Majesty deign to consent to a distanced liaison between the two of us in the coming of two months."

"Are you being serious?"

"When have I ever not been? And did I not use very serious words in my proposal?"

"Jade, I know this 'proposal' goes against what you originally wanted and I need to know if this is what you seriously want, and not what you think others are expecting of you," Peony lay a hand on Jade's shoulder and toyed with his long hair thoughtfully.

"I can understand why you may have trouble believing my attempt at sincerity; I am a terribly cold person."

"Jade, we are way past that point, and you know it."

"Indeed," his smirk widened. "Well, I may as well be honest with you; I'm not sure if I want this because I've never been in such a situation, nor considered it. So for the past week I have considered it and thought of as many possible outcomes. The worst case ends up with one of us killing the other, but since that's illegal and we will be distanced, there is a very slim chance of that occurring. I digress...

"Considering who you are and considering who I am, I came to the conclusion that it may be possible to maintain a faithful relationship."

"Who I am? Who you are?" Peony asked and teasing Jade's face with the hair wrapped around his finger.

"I don't seek relationships as you know, so it's unlikely I'll ensue in another romantic adventure. And His Highness is hopelessly romantic so I can't see you deviating from this odd sort of bond. What's wrong now, Your Majesty?"

Peony stopped pestering Jade and stared dolefully at him, his hand again resting on Jade's shoulder.

"I'd wait years for you."

"How nice."

Peony ignored the barb and grinned anew.

"So, Your Majesty- Peony, will you accept?"

"You seriously want this?"

Jade's resolve was wearing thin. These situations were not desirable to him because he was a cold person and found that expressing his feelings wasn't something he enjoyed, and too often people thought he was joking.

Jade caught the hand playing with his hair and lowered it to Peony's side. He turned and began walking down the hall.

"If you would follow."

Peony walked after him to where he stood by Peony's open, bedroom door. Jade had his hands in his pockets and glanced pointedly into the room.

Peony didn't know what to expect; roses and candles? _Yeah frickin' right,_ he laughed at himself. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. The room was back to the way it was before Nephry had arrived. The desk had been moved to Jade's room, along with his books, but was now back in the corner. Peony's clothes weren't heaped on the floor due to the lack of a closet, and were presumably tucked away in Jade's room. Also, his mattress no longer had sheets and had been moved to lean against the wall instead of lying flat on the ground.

"How am I going to sleep if my bed's like that?" Peony joked.

Jade sighed, "Ha, ha. Don't joke, I could die from sheer hilarity."

Peony gazed around the room, beaming like an idiot while Jade watched him closely. _It's just like the controlling bastard to pull me around like this,_ Peony thought_, he doesn't ask me to come back, he moves me for me. I can't say it bugs me though...I'll get him back._

As though he had read Peony's mind, Jade said, "I think I've made my intentions clear, albeit domineeringly. This should be enough proof that I am not minimizing my feelings in any way."

"Okay, okay. I believe you," Peony turned to Jade and put his hands on Jade's hips, pulling him closer to kiss his lips. Jade responded willingly, thinking, _My my, I've surprised myself. I never realized that I actually missed this._

They apologized without words for the hurt they inflicted on each other and because too often, it had been words that caused the pain. Jade allowed for some of his control to be lost in the way that Peony held him close and breathlessly whispered endearing, or teasing words when his face was close to Jade's. Peony was a little surprised that Jade allowed this, but took it in full storm, knowing that this was one of his unseen ways to be romantic. Jade also hadn't said a word when Peony had led him into what used to be Peony's room, and tipped the mattress down. Jade understood the symbolism; this room had never held them, only as separate entities. Jade's room held memories of the past and with Peony's belongings in Jade's closet again, that room was for reconnecting to what they had had. Also, they were in Peony's domain where romantic gestures weren't taboo and impossibilities became possible with his creativity.

At the moment, as Peony broke from Jade and leaned over him with a warm grin, Peony felt with full force the passion Jade had for him. Jade was a man of rules, but of course he'd broken some before. Such as the ethical ones he ignored when working with Saphir to recreate the Professor. Those rules had been broken out of desire, emotion and curiosity. Jade had also broken rules in order to enter a relationship with Peony. The obvious one he'd broken was to not place himself in a relationship because a) they were meant to provide for emotional needs, which he didn't deign to need.

Jade looked up at Peony with interest as to why he'd slowed down, and continued to grin. Peony swept Jade's bangs from his forehead and placed a long, gentle kiss where too often Jade had felt the stress of a headache.

And b) the person he would (in theory) be with, would want those emotional sensitivities that he could not provide.

For no more than a few seconds, Jade traced Peony's jaw and cheek with the ghost of a finger, while Peony's lips were connected to his forehead.

There were other rules of course, such as he'd have to get to know the person and there were few people on this planet worth the effort.

Jade laced his fingers in Peony's hair, close to his scalp. With a sigh, Peony leaned into Jade's grasp and pulled away from his forehead.

There were even fewer people who could stand being in the same general vicinity as Jade, let alone desire to get to know him. So he shouldn't bother trying to find someone; he would be wasting his time and that was something he did not believe in.

When their lips touched again, Peony met Jade's almost harsh kiss with the same strength. He could feel Jade's lips break into a smirk against his. Peony flexed his belly muscles and pressed harder against Jade.

He hadn't exactly broken this rule with Peony, but that was because there was mutual respect between them, despite what either of them called the other. He didn't believe that a healthy life could be lived if someone claimed to own another, which tended to happen in relationships.

Peony laughed in a strained voice, "Pet...cute little..."

Jade replied with heavy sarcasm, "Your Majesty."

Jade had never enjoyed anyone controlling any aspect of his life and so, he'd never let anyone have even a little control. Well, that rule had already chipped a bit that night.

Jade pulled his face away as his body tensed, but Peony pulled him close again. Instead of pushing Peony away with a hurtful jibe or punishing kiss, Jade met Peony's lips with relative kindness. Peony made a surprised noise, but said nothing as he tensed.

He didn't exactly have a rule not to care, but he held emotional rational with little esteem. And at some points in his life, he didn't give a damn about feelings and aimed to hurt anyone who expressed their feelings. Perhaps that was another control issue. He wanted to control himself, and strong emotions meant sacrificing resolve or creating a means for another to gain control. Perhaps that was why that statement eluded his tongue. To him 'I love you' broke about every rule and belief he had and he knew Peony would never accept a confession of love if it was devoid of meaning.

Jade lay next to Peony, both their chests heaving, and minds a little clearer. Peony scooted closer again and cuddled Jade, but was careful not to get too lovey-dovey in case Jade whipped out his forked tongue.

"My my, I forgot how clingy you are, Your Majesty."

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're just so warm and loveable," Peony said without laughing and a straight face to boot. His resolve melted though when Jade sighed, and he dissolved to laughter.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but it's important that you consider this now while the memory's still fresh," Jade said in his usual tone. Peony sighed but didn't interrupt. "You realize that in a couple months we may not even have time to call let alone ensue in carnal activities-"

"And you want to know if I'll remain faithful? I didn't know you were so chaste, Jade."

"No, I'm not so concerned about 'faith'. It's not something I put a lot of stock in, but," and Jade smirked, "you know that you won't be able to touch me, or play with hair, which you oh so love doing. Will that not bother you?"

"Yeah, it will."

"Then I ask you, are you sure-"

"Absolutely. Besides, I want you so no one else will do."

Jade sighed and Peony put his face to Jade's chest and chuckled. "Your Highness, I know you don't particularly favour this organ, but could you at least think for a moment?"

"I have and I could again, but my mind's made up. I'll wait," Peony lifted his head and rested his chin on Jade's chest to look into Jade's eyes. He grinned and said, "I already waited a decade for this chance, so I think I'm good."

**Author's Note:** The next and final chapter won't be out until Sunday. Thank you all for reading and if possible, could you review to tell me what you liked or didn't like? Once again, thank you for reading!


	10. Epilogue: Time

**Epilogue: Time**

"Farewell."

Despite the sadness in his heart, Peony laughed and shook his head.

"I'm leaving for who knows how many months and you're standing at the airport, without even a trace of emotion in your goodbye. Bastard," Peony said.

Jade pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"Oh I'm wracked with grief and misery on the inside, let me assure you."

People walked past dragging luggage and child along. Some were departing and some arriving but, Peony and Jade stood grinning at each other without any mind to the movement around them. Well, almost no mind.

"Just kiss him already!" Anise's voice sounded from around the corner.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here for your entertainment," Jade called to her as she peeked her mischievous face around the corner. "Anise, I believe I asked you to give us some alone time. This isn't a situation for nosey, little children."

"Little-? But someone has to make sure you behave civilly!"

"Grownup time," Jade said firmly.

"Boo! Fine, go at it! See if I care," she yelled, attracting attention from passersby. She disappeared behind the corner again.

"I'm glad to know I'm not leaving you all alone here," Peony said, fully aware that Anise was just beyond the corner, most likely eavesdropping.

"I wish you were. I don't enjoy babysitting."

Peony let his eyes wander from Jade's head to his toes and back up again. They'd spent the last two months stealing as much time together as they could. Peony would visit Jade at work in the cafe, and on Jade's breaks walk with him about campus. If Jade wasn't busy he'd meet Peony at the Dark Wings Theatre and talk with him and the cast. As a result, Jade had formed an awkward sort of bonds with the cast members. He didn't mind all that much, it was fun having new people around to drive up the wall.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you I am not going to change so drastically that you won't be able to recognize me by the time we meet," Jade said when Peony's eyes kept roving his body. Peony blinked and a doleful expression crept on to his face.

"Oh I know that, but I'm not going to see you for a while," Peony broke his trained gaze and drew Jade into a long embrace. Jade wasn't particularly fond of public displays of affection but, he had little choice in the matter. Peony placed a few chaste kisses on Jade's lips but the bastard wasn't responding. "Jade, you know I'm leaving today and not tomorrow right?"

"Of course, over the past twenty or so years I've become quite adept at reading a calendar."

"Then why aren't you...?"

"Just a silly notion I had," Jade said with a shrug and a glance at the corner, Anise hid behind. "I could have sworn I saw a flash from a camera, but no one would take a picture of me. All they'd get is my bad side."

"That...is actually a good idea."

"Peony-"

"Anise!" Peony shouted and waved at the corner. Anise peered around the wall along with a blushing Tear.

"I-I'm sorry," Tear said coming closer with Anise sulking at her side. "The camera's mine. I said I wanted a group photo but, there didn't seem a good time to ask."

"How sweet of you Tear," Jade said frostily. Tear blushed redder.

"I'd like a group photo. Anise, go rally the others, Peony said.

Anise brightened instantly and dashed away calling everyone's names. She came running back, pulling Luke along with her.

"You better smile nicely, Jade," Peony said, letting him go. "I don't have many pictures of anyone. Besides, would you rather a group picture or a candid picture of us kissing? I wouldn't mind either actually."

"My my, you decide to use logic on our last day together. Very well I suppose cataloguing all our happy faces is a touching notion."

Luke and Guy turned to stare warily back at Jade.

"Coming from him, the idea doesn't sound that touching," Guy murmured to Luke.

Anise used her cute charm on the first person to walk by and rejoined the group, putting one arm around Luke and the other around Ion.

"Ready?" the woman holding the camera asked.

"I'd just like to remind everyone that Peony may be leaving us today, however," and though no one could see the dangerous flash in Jade's eyes they heard it in his voice, and shuddered, "I will be incredibly near for quite some time. Everyone say cheese."

_Hey Tear,_

_I just wanted to say thanks for sending me the pictures. As I'm sure Jade's told you, things have been hectic for the past couple months. I was ecstatic to see that you sent the candid pictures of Jade's and mine's final goodbye, so I'm guessing Anise had her hand in the mailing process. Odd that you didn't delete the picture right away though ha ha...don't worry, I'm not giving you hell. The picture was cute, but I wouldn't let him see it. He can be a bit of a party pooper. The other picture of us all is kind of funny; nobody's smiling and everyone looks spooked. Well except for me, I'm grinning and Jade too oddly enough. I was kinda zoned out at that moment, thinking about leaving, but what the hell happened? Oh well. I still framed it and put it on my dresser._

_I'm in yet another play (4__th__ performance in 3 months, plus a commercial, though I just stood in the background...ha ha) and I know you guys are busy, but if any of you could make the trip, I'd get you a ticket, gratis. No offense to Noir, but wow are the stages nice here! One's outer walls are actually constructed from marble with cherubs and other winged beasts. Kind of reminds me of my home in Keterburg; I don't really like that stage, too stuffy in a grand kind of way. _

_Well I gotta go run lines, I've got a big role in this one so lotta lines. Thanks again Tear and Anise (you're brave souls)._

_Love Peony._

"He'll be coming back in a month then?" Guy asked, sitting on Jade's couch while the other made tea in the kitchen.

"So say the many, repetitive letters he sent me," Jade said with a troubled sigh.

Guy smirked discreetly while Jade had his back to him. _You miss him,_ Guy thought. When Guy had excused himself to use Jade's bathroom he had accidentally wandered into Jade's bedroom. Their apartments were twins except for the bathrooms, so though he'd been in Jade's apartment before, the mistake wasn't unreasonable. He'd noticed his mistake right away, but curiosity trumped courtesy. The room was perfectly clean, except for a small pile consisting of a couple books and shirts. Other than that pile, the room was spotless, and had no creature comforts; just a bed, a nightstand and curtains. So the framed picture on the nightstand stood out like a rainbow on the white walls. _The one from the airport,_ Guy thought with a sympathetic smile.

"It's been almost a year. He's only staying for the holidays, right? So he'll be here for Christmas?"

"Not exactly," Jade returned to his chair and placed a cup of tea on a coaster, in front of Guy. Guy thanked him and grabbed the mug. "You're welcome, but no, sadly His Majesty will not be spending more than a couple days in Grand Chokmah. His parents want him home for Christmas, so he'll be returning to Keterburg first."

"So you're going to Keterburg, then?"

Jade sipped his tea and shot Guy a calculating, curious glance. Guy had gotten used to Jade's barbs, but it was the looks that made him rub the back of his head nervously.

"No, the next time I go to Keterburg will be in another year and a half when my sister weds."

"Got some ghosts in your home town too?" Guy asked with a grim look on his face. "I've got some in mine, so I get it. Sucks that you won't get to spend Christmas with Peony."

"Not particularly, I've never really enjoyed the holidays, nor saw much point in them. It doesn't really matter what day it is that Peony visits."

"So long as he does, right?" Guy asked with a warm smile, forgetting who he was talking to.

A smirk bloomed behind the rim of Jade's mug and he set the cup down on the table, fixing Guy with a paralyzing stare.

"I took a class on alternative medicine a week ago. How would you like to be my guinea pig for acupuncture practice?"

Guy laughed nervously. "Maybe I should I actually help you get the TV set up?"

"It was just like old times," Peony said sleepily, nestling his face in Jade's hair as they lounged on the couch. "I spent time with my parents but snuck out to meet Nephry at the lake. Remember the one Saphir almost drowned in? Yeah, so that's how I spent my Christmas."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Nah, I'm enjoying myself now," Peony said with a teasing smile and pulled Jade closer. "How was your Christmas?"

"If you continue to speak like that, I will most certainly be sick," Jade said and pulled away a bit. "I spent part of my Christmas in the Grand Chokmah Penitentiary and the rest with the problem children."

Peony drew away from Jade to get a better look at his face. When he found no trace of insincerity, a warm look replaced his disbelieving expression. "You visited Saphir."

"Hardly," Jade scoffed and looked away from Peony's idiotic smile. "The newspaper reminded me that he has another hearing in a couple months and Aslan called me about his condition."

"Wait, wait. Condition?"

"No one enjoys imprisonment, Your Majesty," Jade said placidly, "Our princess is no different. Aslan was just worried about Dist's demeanour, however he doesn't know how much of a drama queen he is."

"Why didn't you write me about this?"

"Because Dist is fine and you need not worry yourself-"

"Yeah I do, Jade," Peony said quite seriously. "Saphir is still my friend, whether he's crazy, sad or happy. He's my friend and, like I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving him."

"Did you fly all the way here to argue with me?" Jade asked with a smirk.

Peony ignored Jade and shook his head. "I'm worried about him."

"Then rest your simple mind," Jade sighed, "He's lost some weight, was sick for a little while but he still had enough energy to spit venom at me when I visited."

"What did you say to him?"

"Are you going to admonish me like Nephry?"

"No, well, not tonight at least," Peony said huddling close to Jade again and closing his eyes as he rested on Jade's shoulder. "I just came home, I don't want to fight."

Jade gave Peony a curious look from the corner of his eye. _You spent 24 years growing up in Keterburg, but this apartment is home? How odd._

"What?" Peony asked.

"Nothing," Jade said and took his glasses. Peony instantly, and expectedly, began fawning over Jade's face with light kisses. _ My my, so easy to distract, _Jade thought with a smirk. "Dist spends his days sitting behind bars, most likely muttering to himself. Lorelei knows he's got enough voices in that head of his to hold up a decent conversation. However, he was quite despondent when I visited. At first he didn't believe I was actually there, and when I convinced him that it was not some clever trick, he began his normal theatrics. You know the snivelling, crying and endless apologies. I reminded him that he was the one who created the psychotic replica and had to atone for that little faux pas. That's when he became quite animated."

"So he was sorry, then," Peony commented, ignoring Jade's last couple sentences.

"Probably more sore he got caught, although he didn't try very hard to hide his illegal work."

"I think he's sorry, but he keeps getting buried beneath that dark cloud Dist," Peony stopped his pestering and teasing of Jade and adopted a thoughtful air. "He needs help, Jade, and we should be there for him."

Jade just _hmm_ed in response, for once not desiring to annoy Peony. Besides, he partially agreed.

_Dear Peony,_

_Congratulations on making daytime TV. Stay at home mothers and hopeless romantics will rejoice in seeing your face five days a week at 4:00 PM sharp. Anise is already bragging about how she personally knows Skye Cresentmoon. I must say, I'm quite proud of you, Your Majesty. You've reached a level of success I could never attain._

_Nephry also wants me to remind you her wedding date has changed from the 15__th__ to the 13__th__. She desperately wants you to attend. I feel quite wounded that my only sister keeps insisting on your attendance yet she hasn't even asked if I'll be attending. I'm also not sure if I like being considered the mediator between His Highness and my sister and the problem children. I know you've gained a little bit of fame, but please reply to the others. If I have to send one more letter requesting an autographed photo and then receive said autograph to pass along to a squealing Anise, I will cease writing you._

_My school life is quite enjoyable at the moment; we're continuing autopsies and vivisections. I'm thinking of becoming a coroner instead of an actual doctor. I think I'd enjoy it more; there are more opportunities to delve into curiosities and the patients would be far quieter._

_As you requested, I'm sending a status report on Dist; his hearing went better than expected. I was called in as a witness and perhaps it's my charm that swayed the tide, but Dist will be released into the custody of the Grand Chokmah Mental Hospital for rehabilitation. He didn't seem ecstatic about this but when I asked him if he'd rather be sent back to prison he then seemed inclined to go. _

_Farewell_

_Jade Curtiss._

There was a knock at the apartment door. Jade had been sitting on the couch with the TV on, half listening while he read. He set the book down and made his way to the door to discover Tear waiting patiently.

"Hello Tear. What brings you here today?"

It wasn't all that unusual for Tear to be visiting. They worked together in the cafe on campus and Tear was also studying for a medical profession. However, she'd never visited on her own and what made it even odder was she looked quite upset.

"May I come in?" Tear asked, her voice forcefully level.

"Of course," Jade showed her in and took her coat to hang on the back of the door. He offered Tear something to drink, but she declined politely.

Tear stood awkwardly next to the coffee table, looking about the room and letting her gaze rest on the television. Warmth crept into her eyes when she recognized the soap opera. Jade came to stand next to Tear and followed her gaze to the TV.

"You watch this because Peony's on it?" she asked.

"Oh no, I have such a soft spot for pointless, melodramatic plotlines and horrible acting," Jade said, watching Skye Cresentmoon walk on set and reveal himself as a long lost brother to the girl he happened to be deceiving by sleeping with her husband. "I saw that one coming, Skye's been hinting for weeks that he knew quite a bit about her family life. I wouldn't be surprised if they are later revealed as twins. Now, what did you come all this way to discuss? You looked quite serious."

"Oh, yes!" Tear started and blushed. She happened to enjoy soap operas every once in a while; they were full of cute moments and since Peony was part of this one, she had a viable excuse for watching. Tear's stoic composure was back as she said, "I come bearing sad news. Ion has passed away and the funeral will be in a week. Anise thought it would be best to tell you as soon as possible so you could pass the message on to Peony."

"I see. I suppose Anise was too distraught to bring me the news herself? Very well, I will notify Peony."

Peony looked quit drained, and at a funeral he fit in well with the crowd. When the service was over and the coffin was being lowered into the ground, underneath a bright blue sky, Peony couldn't hold back his tears. Not that he had been because he didn't see any shame in crying, but at the moment that Ion's body made its descent, he was reminded of the only other funeral he had attended.

Jade had been standing by Peony's side, eyes fixed on the coffin, but as it began sinking, he looked around at the other grievers. _Ion was certainly well liked, I'm the only one with dry eyes_. An odd thought hit him then and he didn't feel inclined to dwell on it; _at my funeral, who would come and would they cry?_ Peony's hand fumbled for Jade's. Jade looked at Peony's watery face and immediately understood what he was thinking.

Peony stood, staring over his shoulder, as the organ music started when the ornate double doors opened. Nephry was a beauty any time of day but, in her elegant white gown and hair intricately set with tiny-petaled flowers, and graceful step to the music, she easily had everyone's attention. Jade caught many people's attention too as he lead his sister down the aisle. The dark suit he wore only accentuated the fact that he was pale and lean, and for this occasion he had cast aside his glasses, making him look years younger than he was. When they reached the alter, Jade bowed his head to place a quick kiss on Nephry's hand and turned to take his seat next to Peony. Before he'd taken more than a step, Nephry caught him and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged her brother close, her bouquet crushed against the back of his head.

Peony had been standing behind Jade when his sister embraced him, eyes fixed on the back of Jade's head. For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bouquet meshing with Jade's hair, some of the petals clinging to the strands as he returned to his seat. _At Jade's wedding, would Nephry throw her arms around him just as ecstatically?_ Peony thought. His eyes widened in self surprise. _Whoa, wait, would Jade even want to get married?_ Jade took his seat, along with the rest of the guests. Peony continued to stare at Jade, very interested with his internal debate. _You wouldn't, would you?_ As though he knew what Peony was thinking, Jade turned his head while his sister said her vows, a questioning look on his face. Peony winked, pulled a couple petals from Jade's hair and turned his attention back to Nephry. He was aware that Jade continued to stare at him until Nephry and her new husband kissed.

The phone was ringing. It was 3:30 in the morning. And Jade had his finals tomorrow. Needless to say, his hello brimmed with tired sarcasm and distaste.

"You sarcastic bastard," Peony's voice said very loudly at the other end.

"My my, you have my most sincerest apology for not spinning you a heartfelt sonnet instead of a hello," Jade yawned into the phone, "Forgive me, I was distracted by the joyful thought of when I'd get to see your wonderful face again."

"I'm not talking about your greeting asshole, I'm talking about the invitation you never sent."

"I see no problem with that since I know of no event to send an invitation for," Jade said honestly, although if he wasn't so tired and aggravated he would have figured it out in a heartbeat.

"Like hell, you told Nephry."

"Peony," Jade's face broke into a smirk as he said with a deviant infliction, "are you actually upset? You sound furious."

"Yeah! I am! And stop smirking, I know your smirking just by the tone of your voice. You don't deserve to smile until you invite me."

"To what?"

"Don't be-"

"Peony, I have no idea where you are but in Grand Chokmah it's close to 4:00 AM. I'm tired and I'm trying not think so that I may fall asleep again as soon as this conversation is over. If you don't tell me to what I was meant to invite you to, then I will hang up and I won't meet you at the airport the next time you visit."

"...you threatening bastard."

"Goodbye."

"Wait! Okay," Peony yelled and began laughing. "You never invited me to your graduation."

Jade sighed and slouched on the bed. "Are you serious, Your Highness?"

"Yeah, you never invited me."

"My apologies, but you misunderstood. What I meant was you can't seriously want to go."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's a waste of time and money. You would be visiting so you can spend a couple boring hours sitting in Grand Chokmah's university, after taking a couple days off work, and flying for who knows how many hours here and back. It's not worth it, Peony."

"Jade, come on. Someone's gotta cry as you walk up on stage and grab your diploma."

"Nephry can have that honour."

Jade walked on stage, receiving various honours and shook hands with the dean. He happened to glance out at the crowd and caught Nephry and Peony's eye. Peony waved while Nephry dabbed at her eyes. The scene was made even worse by the fact that Peony had gained some popularity by now and couple people took the opportunity snap a picture of him while he stood to wave.

"Oh what a bother," Jade said, walking next to Peony along the gravel path that wound through gardens and neatly groomed grass. _This is not how I want to spend my time with Peony._

"As a studied doctor, I think you know how important it is to treat this situation with care," Nephry said from his other side.

"My apologies, you are very right."

Peony smiled, grabbed a hold of Jade's hand, and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

They were lead further into the facility to wait outside of a room in a spotless corridor, painted with soothing pastel colours.

"You'll be called in one at a time, dears," a pleasant, motherly nurse said. "He's been doing very well, but we ask that you try not to upset him. He's quite sensitive and very nervous about today."

With a smile the nurse entered the room to alert Saphir that he had guests. Nephry and Peony turned to stare at the indifferent man between them. Jade sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"I will behave, don't you two fret."

Nephry was called in first. Jade and Peony found chairs by a window not too far away and sat down. Peony was slightly worried about Jade, but not entirely because he thought Jade would misbehave. They had had a horrible fight last night about what name the other thought was right to address Saphir as.

"_He's still Saphir!"_

"_Peony, would you open your mind to the possibility that he is not the same person he was five years ago? He's been in the hospital for over three years, so yes, he's probably not as deranged as before, but it's an even surer fact that he has not become your loveable Saphir again!"_

"_So what? Do we call him Dist and remind him of the horrible things he's done? The nightmares he's been striving to get away from for these past couple years? Good idea Dr. Balfour," Peony whipped at a catty Jade who sat on the couch. At Peony's last barb Jade turned his face to the side with an exasperated expression._

"_Believe it or not, but my goal in life is not to destroy that man's being, he's done a fine job of that on his own."_

"_Bullshit, Jade!" Peony spat, standing over him. Jade glared at Peony with a curious expression. "You've had a major impact on his 'being'. For over twenty years he loved and adored you. You were his world, pathetic as that may sound to you. And you hurt him. And so did I."_

"_Oh trust me I'm very sorry I ever had any affiliation with that man now."_

"_You cold, heartless bastard! What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Are you so depraved that you only feel sorry for yourself? Well too, damn bad. This is about Saphir's feelings now," Peony said with finality and stalked off to their bedroom._

"_Dist," Jade said casually over the back of the couch. Peony swore creatively at him and disappeared into the room._

_A couple hours later when they'd both calmed down and thought about what the other had said, they met each other in the kitchen._

"_Peony, forgive me for acting so childishly. We should not be arguing over what to call him, that is for him to decide. And I," Jade paused and looked into Peony's sad, tired eyes. "I am sorry."_

"_I'm sorry too, Jade. It seems whenever we fight, I say really harsh things."_

"_Harsh, but true."_

"_Jade..."_

"_I have been treating this situation with contempt and indifference, which is inexcusable. Tomorrow I will strive to do better."_

_Peony stared at Jade with sadness in his eyes, and came to the understanding that Jade was just as upset as he was. Peony pressed Jade against the counter with his body and took the mug from Jade's hands and set it down. _

"_Peony, don't-"_

_Peony kissed him once on the lips to silence him and then just rested his forehead against Jade's, with his eyes closed._

"_This is as much for me as it is for you, bastard," Peony said. "Besides, I know that you're trying and I know that you want Saphir back as much as I do. That's why it's easier to call him Dist. That way your hopes don't get shot to hell if he..."_

"_You read so much into things that you begin making up your own lines," Jade sighed._

Nephry came out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Peony, love, you'll be next in just a moment," the kind nurse said from the doorway, with a smile. "We're just cleaning ourselves up a bit, right love?" she said over her shoulder, supposedly to Saphir.

Peony gave up his chair to Nephry with a quick hug and a kiss, then went to stand by the door. In ten minutes he was ushered inside.

"You better be kind, Jade," Nephry said, wiping tears away. Jade glanced at her curiously, wondering what had gone on in that room. "So help me Lorelei, I will never forgive you if you hurt him now."

Peony followed the stout nurse in and was able to see Saphir sitting down over her head. He had his glasses off and his eyes looked red as though he had been crying. A waste basket sat next to Saphir as well as a box of tissues. He was sitting at a small table, alone, but there was a doctor in a chair at the far corner of the room, a pen and pad of paper in his hand.

"Ignore him dear," the nurse said to Peony, "he's just here to observe, he won't bite. Please take a seat."

She offered the chair in front of Saphir, which Peony sat in. She moved to place a hand on Saphir's shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked Saphir and he nodded. She patted his shoulder once more and took a seat next to the doctor.

Peony waited tensely for Saphir to speak but, for a moment he just sat with his head bowed and his hands in his lap.

"Saphir, are you-?" Peony began but Saphir raised a hand and cut him off.

"I have something for you," Saphir began shakily, raising his head to look Peony in the eye. "I-I have a letter that I wrote...for you."

Saphir's hands came up from beneath the table with a piece of paper grasped in their shaking clutch.

"I have to read it to you. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, man," Peony said with a warm smile.

"Okay...Peony, this letter is an apology for all that I have done wrong, and the reasons why, so that we may both put the past to rest and move forward."

As he read, his gaze flickered from the paper to Peony's face, his eyes already brimming and filled with fear. Peony wanted to tell Saphir that all he wanted was for them to be friends again. He didn't need the paper and words, the answers and feelings were painfully obvious in Saphir's eyes.

"I'm sorry for spurning your friendship when you tried to hold on to me. I was hurt at that time and gave little mind to what I was doing; for being selfish and hostile, I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and I-I'm sorry I didn't contact you for months. During that time I was back in Keterburg making poor choices," Saphir glanced at the nurse who nodded her approval, "and, well, I really should have been asking for your support, b-because despite all my hateful feelings, you kept o-offering help."

"Saphir, if you can't..." Peony started saying reaching his hand forward, but Saphir shied away.

"Peony, I have to, so..." Saphir pushed the tears sliding down his cheeks away and searched for his place in the letter. When Saphir saw the next line he had written, he squeezed his eyes shut in pain and took several deep breaths.

"Saphir, c'mon," Peony said gently, extending his hand, beckoning for him to take it. Peony looked over at the nurse and asked her, "He's allowed to hold my hand, right?"

"Of course, dear," she said with another warm smile.

Saphir eyed his hand warily. "You won't want to when I keep reading."

"Sure I will."

Saphir tentatively laid his hand in Peony's and gave him an apprehensive look but carried on.

"Peony, I was jealous of you because you had everything I didn't. When I found out you were dating Jade, I started to h-hate you," Peony squeezed Saphir's hand lightly with a reassuring smile, even though the words stung. "I w-wished, well, I wished that Jade would leave you for me. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, for not supporting you and Jade...I was a damn idiot."

"Saphir, honey, just read what's in the letter," the nurse chimed in.

"I'm sorry I let my negative feelings get in the way," Saphir wiped at his eyes, feeling very foolish for blubbering so much. He took a great breath and held gazes best he could with Peony. "The thing I'm sorriest about, is ruining your night after the play. Not only did I bring back painful memories and cause trouble in your relationship with Jade, but I told you I hated you. T-that is not something I should have ever said to you, despite how confused and alone I was. That is the night I regret the most, even though I thought it would be my happiest. I'm sorry that I tried to – to seek happiness through your pain. I'm sorry, Peony. I – I'm sorry. I'm-"

Peony squeezed Saphir's hand tightly and smiled at him, his own eyes tearing up a bit, but he held them back for Saphir's sake. Saphir blushed, making his face even redder and stared down at his trembling hand clutching the letter. _How pathetic I am..._

Knowing that look and his old friend's face, Peony took Saphir's one hand in both of his and said, "That took a lot of guts. Thanks, Saphir and I'm not mad. To be honest I'm thrilled that you're willing to be friends again."

"It was hard to get over the idea of you and – and, but I feel worse away from you two," he tried to laugh, but it came out more like a cry. "You, Jade and Nephry are really the only people I have."

"I know what you mean."

"Really?" he asked a little surprised, "I see you almost every day on that soap. The nurses say it's really popular now. Don't you have thousands of fans out there?"

"Maybe and I'm thankful for that but, they're nothing compared to my friends."

Peony left the room after a few minutes of chatting and after standing and giving Saphir a long hug. He noticed how thin his friend was and how much he began trembling. Peony understood why he had become so nervous when the nurse hurried them along so they could usher in the next person. Peony turned around, to the nurse's surprise, to see Saphir standing terrified next to his chair with a sick expression on his face. Peony walked back over and embraced him again.

"Saphir, you've gotta learn to ignore Jade. That's why he picks on you so much, because you react so badly," Peony whispered in his ear. Saphir just trembled and whimpered. "You're made of tough stuff. Remember when you fell off my bedroom balcony? Three floors and not a bone broken."

"O -okay," he finally said so Peony let him go.

Jade was slightly annoyed when Peony exited the room and shared a knowing, sad smile with his sister. Jade walked past Peony to where the nurse stood, beckoning him into the room. Peony stopped Jade with the lightest touch to his elbow.

He mumbled quietly so that only Jade could hear, "I told you so."

Jade's face remained stoic, not giving in to Peony's immaturity. He continued into the room and took the seat offered to him. The nurse had helped Saphir back into his chair when he seemed immobile, and now he sat with the next letter, quivering like a tormented animal. Jade sat calmly and still, only moving slightly when he breathed or blinked.

_I have to do this. I want to do this. I have to do this. It's simple, just open your mouth and read the words. But they actually mean something to me! I'm sorry! To anyone that can hear me, I'm sorry! Please don't make me do this! Please! Dist is gone, I'll never ever resort to that false confidence again. I'm changed and I'm sorry! Just not this...it won't even mean anything to him. Please...I've felt enough pain and retribution. Even I don't deserve this, do I? Not Jade, not Jade, not Jade..._

The nurse was at his side, rubbing his shoulder and asking if he needed a break. Saphir took a peek at Jade and saw him just sitting there with cold eyes.He told her no, that he would carry on and she went away. _I know I'll only be stalling and Jade will still be there when I come back._

"J-Jade...I have a letter for you," Saphir began, his face so close to the paper."I have to read it, so..."

"Very well," Jade said.

"Jade, this letter is to apologize f-for the things I've done wrong, t-the things I did that I believe hurt you," Saphir closed his eyes tight in an attempt to keep his tears from falling. When he stole a glance at Jade, he realized Jade looked uncomfortable too, but he kept his eyes on Saphir. Immediately Saphir's eyes jumped back to the paper where words like 'sorry' and 'forgive' read more like 'pathetic' and 'mercy'. "It's also to explain why I...I want to first apol-apologize for not being a very good friend. I'd get angry or u-upset when we would play as kids and later when we'd visit as adults. I w-was too sensitive and I...I got angry too easily, which lead me to h-here. It's not your fault and I'm sorry for blaming you."

Saphir watched Jade blink at this but show no other sign of acknowledgement. In his mind though, Jade was quite shocked. These weren't words from Dist, or the Saphir he knew. The Saphir he knew didn't stand, well, _attempt_ to stand on his own two feet, he never had the confidence. What really hit Jade, was the fact that Saphir was apologizing for reacting angrily after Jade had taunted him. _My my, I've never apologized for that, have I?_ He thought back to the time at Curtiss Manor where Saphir had kissed him. _What courage that must have taken. And what a bruise I must have left with my actions. Who's really the fool here, Saphir?_

"I also want to apologize for the way I treated you. I lashed out b-because I felt betrayed by you, but really, I was betraying myself and you. I betrayed you. I'm sorry, J-Jade for that," Saphir closed his eyes tight and lowered the letter. He knew the next part painfully well. He'd read it over and over trying to imagine ever being able to say those words without crying. He was already this far so he put the paper down, and tried to hold Jade's gaze as best he could. "I'm sorry for trying t-to force my...my feelings on you w-when I knew they were unwanted. I'm sorry for trying to use them to...to change you and f-force you to do as I w-wanted. I was irrational and...I never really hated you...I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't – I-"

Saphir buried his face in his hands to hide his running nose more than anything else. He tried not to make a sound while he sobbed, but he knew his shoulders were shaking horribly. Jade was very uncomfortable. This was Peony's area of expertise; doctor he may be, but this was beyond organs and blood. There was no magical operation that could remove this painful awkwardness. The nurse stood so Jade followed suit.

"Thank you for listening, dear," the nurse said standing by the door. "You may go, but if you have anything to say to Saphir you may now."

Jade stared at Saphir hunched over and snivelling on the desk. Jade couldn't lie to himself; he felt repulsed, by Saphir, by that letter, by the feelings conceived in this room and he even felt repulsion for himself. _Why is that? Why do I always feel repulsion for emotions? I ought to be more like Saphir,_ he thought while watching his friend dissolve on the table, _he's attempting to overcome his fears and here I am, three years into my first long-term relationship at the age of 27 and I've never told Peony I love him._ _Well there are no eyes here to witness this so, perhaps I can begin to change too..._

Jade walked around the table to Saphir's side. He drew a tissue from the box and tapped Saphir's shoulder. Saphir raised his head and without a word, Jade offered the tissue to him. Saphir was stunned and couldn't move. _Maybe it's a trick or I've really gone off the deep end this time._

"You're a mess, take it," Jade instructed and dropped the tissue on Saphir's hand. "You're thin too. Start taking proper care of yourself, because Peony and Nephry are too busy to."

"A-and you?"

Jade just sighed and headed out the door with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Luke and Guy stood outside the house Natalia and Tear owned on the outskirts of the university. It was due to Natalia's well-off family that just her and Tear could afford the house all by themselves. _And the big screen TV,_ they both thought as they walked into the living room, after being told to come in. Luke and Guy rounded the sofa on which Anise, Natalia, Tear and Jade sat, to see what they were watching. Their faces became sickened when they recognized the show.

"Soap operas on at night? I thought they only had them on during the afternoon so guys didn't have to suffer through them after work," Luke said.

"Well that was a chauvinistic remark!" Natalia snapped. "I'll have you know I just spent six hours volunteering at the homeless shelter and another six hours working. I missed the show so I paid extra to be able to view it when I have the time."

"That's all fine and everything, but what's Jade doing here?" Guy asked.

"Don't be silly, Jade works through the day so he misses it," Natalia answered as though Guy had two heads.

"No, why does he want to-"

"Shut up!" Anise hissed and then squealed, hugging Jade and Tear close with excitement. "Skye's about to propose to Samuel!"

All eyes turned to the large screen.

"Hey, that's-!" Luke began but three pairs of angry female eyes glued his mouth shut.

Everyone was silent until the theme song and credits came on five minutes later. All the girls sighed and Jade just sat quietly between them.

"They always leave it at a cliff-hanger, it's infuriating," Natalia said standing up to grab her coat and shoes.

"It's a simple way to attract and keep viewers," Jade said detaching himself from Anise to stand as well.

"Well I'm attracted just by seeing Skye and Sam action," Anise chimed in, "Although I think Skye and Taylor would make a better couple."

"I think all the couples are cute," Tear said.

"And what about you, Jade?" Luke snickered along with Guy. "Who's your favourite?"

Jade sighed but didn't have to reply as Natalia, Tear and Anise jumped to his defence.

"Luke, you shouldn't judge other people's preferences when you have such poor taste yourself," Tear said glaring at him.

"Yeah! Like the time at the pool you wore that towel on your head! You looked ridiculous," Anise said standing on the couch with her hands on her hips. "You're just jealous that Jade gets to spend more time with us lovely ladies than you do."

"I agree with both Anise and Tear. It's a mark of a true gentleman to be able to view and comprehend the struggles of the heart. Jealousy detracts from that image, you know," Natalia said, her glare fixed on Luke. "Shame on you. Come on Jade, you can ride in my car to the bar."

The three girls walked out of the room to retrieve their shoes, with Jade following close behind, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh dear, you seem to have incited their anger," Jade said standing in the doorway.

"You bastard! You probably only watch that show because Peony's blackmailing you to or so you can make fun of Peony," Luke said peeved.

Jade just shrugged. "Oh my Guy, that smile could set a world record."

"Hey better Luke than me."

"I heard Peony's staring in a movie," Saphir said as he walked with Jade around the gardens at the hospital.

"Yes, it's based off the play he wrote, oh four years ago?" Jade replied.

Saphir lowered his eyes and his face became downtrodden. _I remember that play..._he thought. Jade caught the dismal look on Saphir's pale face and _tch_ed.

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go to the premier, but you'll have to explain that one to His Majesty," Jade said.

Saphir's eyes went wide and his tongue tripped when he tried to speak. "I can't go, I, well, I'm here. I can't just leave."

"Why not? It's not like you're doing anything of great importance here. And correct me if I'm wrong but, don't the lovely nurses and doctors keep trying to discharge you?"

"Well, yes..." Saphir struggled to explain why he couldn't leave but he didn't know how to explain it, especially to Jade. Sure Jade had been a little kinder these past couple months, but how far would that understanding go? Again Jade caught the worry and struggle going on in his friend.

"Why don't we take a seat so you can explain things? It sounds like you've been keeping secrets."

Jade lead Saphir to a bench beneath a shady tree and sat with his attention focused solely on Saphir. For a moment Saphir would only look at his hands and not say a word.

"I've never been one to have great amounts of patience, Saphir," Jade warned.

"Fine, but just don't get angry," he gave Jade what he hoped was a serious look, but Jade just shrugged. Saphir continued nervously, "I just don't know what I'd do if I left here."

Jade sighed, "Saphir..."

"You don't understand!" he whined but checked himself. "You don't understand. When you left with Peony all those years ago I felt lost. That's partly why I chose then to tell you – well you know. I didn't know what I'd do if you left because I'd always planned my life around you. We made an amazing team in school, so why not in the work place? But you left and when Dist," Saphir scrunched up his face, "I mean when _I_ pursued fomicry again that's how I thought I'd spend the rest of my working life. But what do I do now? I'm not as stupid and obsessed as I was before. Where is my life going?"

"Saphir, you have plenty of options. You graduated from the Keterburg University with top marks," Jade said reasonably, glad that Saphir's problem could be solved with logic and wasn't all that emotional. "You could go back for another couple years and get your PhD, or become an engineer."

"I know, I thought about all that, but there are other things..."

Jade tensed and said cautiously, "Other things?"

"Well, I was in one of the lounge rooms a day ago and just started flipping through one of those gossip magazines that someone had left behind, and I found an article on Peony," Saphir sighed, "He looked great and excited about his new movie. There was a blurb about how he's become quite popular with the ladies, but he's never had one on his arm, how he's constantly single..."

"If you're wondering if that's true I will tell you right now it is very untrue," Jade said tersely.

"I-I know that! But it got me thinking about how I – what I – never mind. This is something I should be talking with Nephry or Peony about," Saphir slumped against the bench, blushing and looking anywhere but at Jade.

A thought popped into his mind that had occurred to him days before, but Jade hadn't been around to ask then. He turned to Jade who had lost interest in him and was watching a squirrel climb the branches above. "Jade..."

"My my, _two_ awkward, emotional conversations in one day? Fantastic."

"You don't know that! Fine, sulk if you want to and don't answer, but...do you get jealous when you see Peony kissing someone else on screen or on the stage?"

Jade's attention immediately dropped from the squirrel back to Saphir, his eyes cold.

"What a ridiculous question."

"N-no it's not! It's completely valid."

"Not if you know me. First of all I'm not one to let petty emotions cloud my judgement and second of all I know it's Peony's job to _act_, not enact an adaptation of his actual life," Jade said frostily, "Peony doesn't get jealous when I examine other people at my job, so why would I-"

"Fine, forget I asked!" Saphir said looking away, his face red with embarrassment and anger. "I'd get jealous if I saw my boyfriend proposing to someone else, even if it was just acting, cold-hearted..."

"You've been talking with Peony behind my back, haven't you?"

Saphir remained stubbornly quiet but, his darting eyes and squirming gave him away.

"He asked you to ask me this, didn't he?"

Again Saphir didn't answer.

"Did he ask you to ask me anything else?" Jade asked with a suspicious edge to his voice.

"No, he did not! He didn't ask me to ask anything at all!" Saphir snapped. _Lorelei, don't let him know what Peony wanted me to check out..._

Jade allowed for the conversation to be dropped, but made a mental note to have a chat with Peony the next time he saw him.

"Wow...everyone looks so elegant," Tear said, looking around as everyone filed into the theatre.

"Yeah, can you imagine getting this dressed up just to see a movie? It'd be nice to be this loaded..." Anise said with a sigh.

"Cheer up Anise, Peony bought us all wonderful outfits," Natalia said with a puzzled frown. "You don't have to worry about looking outclassed."

"You can be really dense sometimes, Natalia," Luke said.

Anise shushed everyone and pointed frantically at the screen. "It's starting! Shut your trap."

"Where's Peony?" Saphir whispered across Nephry to Jade. Nephry turned her head to look questioningly at her brother.

Jade just shrugged and that was the end of their conversation for the rest of the movie. He wasn't really sure and wasn't particularly bothered by this either. He thought back to three months ago when Peony had visited him earlier than expected.

"_Did you not want me home?" Peony asked, sitting on the edge of their bed next to a prone Jade._

"_Your method of reasoning astounds me, Your Majesty," Jade wheezed. There had been an outbreak of a rather nasty stream of flu at the hospital he worked at and after evading the bug for a month, Jade had finally caught it. _

"_You just didn't sound pleased to see me. Is it the fever?" Peony asked putting a hand to Jade's forehead, a grin on his face._

"_Peony, I really don't feel like lecturing you for wasting your time, at the moment," Jade paused to cough and shoed Peony's hand away so he could massage his own pounding temples. "By the way, who told you I was sick?"_

"_Oh you're going to have a long list of people to torment if I tell you," he said, brushing Jade's hands away to take over their job. "Does that feel better? Man you eyes and nose are runny, I thought you were Saphir for a moment there."_

_Jade just lay quietly, honestly too tired to argue or exchange witticisms. If Peony wanted to come visit a week earlier than planned and Jade was too sick to entertain him, then fine. That's how it would be, and Jade would berate him in the morning for it. Actually, if Peony was going to be sitting there any longer he'd receive a different form of punishment that Jade had very little control over. Jade threw the covers aside to Peony's surprise and walked out of the room and down the hall._

"_What the- oh..." Peony said and chuckled a little. He went to the bathroom door and asked, "Are you throwing up, Jade?"_

"_Now is not the best time, Your Majesty," Jade said from beyond the door._

"_Yeah, you're right. Sorry man," Peony said and tried to open the door, but Jade had locked it. "I said I'm sorry."_

"_Yes...congratulations after almost thirty years you've learned you manners."_

"_So open the door."_

_Jade laughed weakly from the other side. "That wouldn't be polite."_

"_What's not polite is I flew for fifteen hours to visit you and you lock me out. That's not polite," Peony tried jiggling the doorknob but, to no avail._

"_I've locked you out of my bathroom, Peony, not the apartment."_

"Our_ bathroom, it's still our bathroom."_

_Jade tried to retch as quietly as possible, really wishing Peony had the common sense to just walk away. Jade flushed the toilet, but didn't leave the bathroom yet, his stomach was still rolling and he was sure he'd lost all trace of colour in his face. He didn't like being this sick, well no one really does, but it affected his pride quite a bit. Headaches were especially annoying to him, but vomiting was just disgraceful, so why would he let Peony watch him do it? Jade could hear Peony laughing from the other side of the door._

"_Everybody pukes, Jade!"_

_Jade decided to remain silent, even if he agreed with the statement. If he had known what this situation would bring up, he might have opened the door but, as smart as Jade was, psychic he was not._

"_Open the door. Please? You need someone to hold your hair."_

"_I do not."_

"_C'mon. I flew here early so that I could help you, not sit on my ass outside the door with my fingers in my ears and yelling 'did it all come out in the end?' That's not why I came home, and I'm not that weak stomached."_

_Jade was leaning over the toilet again, infuriated with how disgusting this whole scene was. When he was young, he'd lock himself in his bathroom and after the first couple times his adoptive parents learned there was no point in knocking. If he died choking on his own vomit, he didn't want to know about it, or anyone else. He flushed the toilet again and listened for a sound beyond the door. Peony was quiet, except for a sigh and a light thunk. Jade assumed Peony had slid down the door and plopped himself there. Likewise, Jade leaned back against the wall, wiped his mouth with a tissue and closed his eyes._

"_Jade...this is stupid. I only get to see you when you're healthy?"_

"_That was a stupid question. You've seen me when I've been sick, sicker than this. Remember my stress migraine? You coddled me then."_

"_Against your will. You had the door closed and told me nothing was wrong."_

"_That should have given you a good clue as to what I think of help."_

_Peony laughed at the irony. "This coming from a doctor?"_

"_I am still considering coroner."_

_Peony put his tired face in his hands and let his head fall back to hit the door with a thump._

"_Probably shouldn't say this..." he murmured to himself. "Aw fuck it."_

"_Jade?"_

_Jade still had his eyes closed and was drifting off a bit._

"_What, Your Majesty?"_

"_...In sickness and in health."_

_Jade's eyes flared open and he stared intensely at the door, hoping Peony could feel the force of his glare through the wood._

He hadn't taken much of the movie in, too busy thinking about recent events, and question after question form unending fountains. He didn't want to been seen with Peony right now or, if he had his way, ever. There was a bombardment of flashes to their posse's right and Anise began to wander over to see if she could spot any big name stars. Natalia tapped Anise's shoulder and they regrouped by a black limo.

"Friend's of Peony Malkuth?" the driver asked from beside the limo.

"Jade Curtiss and Nephry Osborne," Jade said, pulling his sister forward.

The driver nodded and she opened the door for them. The other's said their names as well and were ushered into the limo.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Noelle and I'll be your driver for tonight," the driver said hopping into the front. "I'm usually Peony's driver, but he's entrusted me with your transport for the evening. So...did you want to wait for him at his hotel suite or sightsee?"

"Are we staying at the hotel too?" Tear asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wait, wait, wait! Do we get to use the facilities that Peony does?" Anise asked.

"I believe so," Noelle said with a smile.

"Then take me to the hotel!" Anise said enthusiastically, throwing her fists in the air. Noir rolled her eyes.

Jade made sure his sister and Saphir were accustomed in their separate rooms. He met Tear, Guy and Natalia wandering the halls of the luxurious hotel. They informed him that Anise, Florian and Luke had headed straight for the pool and they were about to join them. They said Jade was more than welcome to come, but he declined politely and went to wait in his room. It was nearing midnight by the time Peony knocked on his door. Jade opened the door and Peony strode in with a huge beam on his face. Jade closed the door and stood with his arms crossed, staring intensely at Peony.

"What?" Peony asked, throwing off his jacket and tie and unbuttoning his cuffs and shirt.

"You know how I feel about this," Jade said placidly, walking over to sit on the loveseat.

Peony smiled sadly and fidgeted with his shirt sleeves. "I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, don't be, Your Majesty."

Peony shot Jade a dry look and said with no enthusiasm, "After all these years, you still call me that?"

"It seems to fit you even more now," Jade said looking around the suite. It reminded him of Curtiss Manor, only with warmer colours and better company.

"To be honest, I hate this suite, this hotel, and this city, but right now it's home. Well, if you're here it's home," Peony sat on the arm of the loveseat, looking down at Jade. He was still wearing the pants and dress shirt Peony had picked out for him. Peony thought Jade looked quite good like that, with the top button undone, his glasses off and eyes staring out the window taking in the new cityscape of Batical. Jade turned to catch Peony staring unashamedly at him.

"Close the blinds," Jade said lightly, his eyes flickering to the windows and back. Peony stood with a sigh and pressed a button on the wall that lowered the blinds. He toggled another switch and the sconces above the couch came on to light the surrounding area with an ember like glow.

"I didn't think you'd act this paranoid," Peony said coming to rest on the arm of the couch again.

"I really don't want my personal life splattered all over the cover of some teenage magazine. Could you imagine if Anise was privileged more information about our private lives than she is now?"

"Fair enough, but to the point of not being seen with me, _ever_?" Peony asked amusement the only thing present in his eyes. He shook his head and chuckled out, "That's just not possible, my friend."

"Yes, I realize that," Jade sighed, "and just when my life was starting to set into a steady pace."

Peony's amusement vanished to be replaced by stunned excitement. "You've actually thought about it?"

"You asked me to consider it outside the bathroom door. I had very little I wanted to think about in there."

Peony slid off the arm and into the seat of the couch. He didn't move to hold or touch Jade, he gave him his space to think or be cold-hearted, whatever. Peony had worried that Jade might go into hibernation mode again to 'deliberate', but at the time Jade had been too sick to control his own body, let alone what distance Peony decided to put between them. Peony couldn't stay for more than a week anyway, but from the letters he received from his friends, Jade had been normal.

_Peony,_

_I asked Jade a couple questions when he visited me, but I think he may have caught on. The last thing he said to me, well actually, he laughed in my face and told me I wasn't very subtle..._

_Dear Peony,_

_I talked with my brother last night, and he seems well. He did sound a little agitated, but that may just be because he had company over. Although I think it had more to do with said company eavesdropping on our conversation than my interruption. They may have overheard something that Jade would prefer to keep quiet..._

_Awww Peony!_

_It's sooo romantic! Have you asked Jade to marry you yet? If not then you better let me see the proposal. If you don't, I may just let this information slip. Also, you have to let me help with the wedding planning. Gotta make sure I end up at a table loaded with rich, handsome guys..._

_Dear Peony,_

_I'm sorry to have found out through illicit means about your proposition to Jade. Anise grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to listen in; she said it was a life or death situation. I apologized to Jade the next day, and took Anise along with me too, which may have not been the best idea in hindsight...I will admit that the situation is kind of cute..._

_Dear Peony,_

_Anise told me about your engagement to Jade. I think it's so sweet to make that promise to a childhood friend. I asked Jade about the circumstances of your proposal and he said it took place in a bathroom. How crass! I sincerely hope that was just one of Jade's ridiculous jokes..._

_Hey Peony!_

_What the hell are the girls talking about? I ask them directly about whatever they're laughing at and they just giggle more. I get that it has something to do with Jade, but he's not saying anything! This is such a pain! Something about Jade being merry? Like hell! That bastard's as cold as ever!... _

_Hey Peony,_

_I'm not one to pry, but I wanted to check with you first before I talk to Jade (I thought that would be safest). The girls seem to be hanging around him more than ever and the rumours I hear are quite unlike the image I have of Jade. For example, I think Anise is wrong picturing Jade in any sort of dress. So are the rumours true? If so, then I'll find an excuse to get the girls away from Jade for a bit. I know how stubborn he can be about these types of things, and the girl's hovering probably makes him think even less of marriage. I've got your back buddy..._

Peony couldn't help smiling at the thought of those letters, earning a wary look from Jade.

"What is so amusing, Your Highness?"

"We have a great group of friends, just so you know. Natalia's right though." Peony said and Jade looked at him incomprehensively. "The way I brought up the subject was kind of..."

"Tactless, crude, insensitive, disgusting."

"And you'd still use those words to describe my proposal if I'd lit thousands of candles and showered you with loving words."

"Of course," Jade said with a smirk, but his eyes became serious. "That is not what I dream of, Peony, in fact I never even considered a simple relationship before, let alone attachment."

"Then we don't have to get married."

Jade sighed and put a hand to his forehead, but before he could speak Peony rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm serious. If you don't want to we don't have to. It's kind of silly, if I _have_ to be logical, it's a waste of time and money."

Jade felt guilt weigh heavily in his stomach like he had when Saphir had read his apology letter a couple years ago. _Those are my words, Peony. How is that at all fair to you? What makes you do that, give things up because I don't like them? Is it easy for you? It wouldn't be easy for me, in fact I know it isn't. How many years and I've never said those words to you? My my, and I said I would change..._

Peony was looking away from Jade, just gazing thoughtfully about the room. Jade surveyed Peony's face, looking for any sign of discontentment or sadness, and he thought, perhaps, Peony's eyes looked a little depressed and his body deflated. _I feel compelled to do as he wishes, _Jade thought,_ I want to see him happy but...how do we balance these different ideals? Will our life together always be a push and pull situation? My my, I think I've been enlightened. Doesn't the world work because of opposing forces? Yes, it leads to conflict, and we are no different in that area, but we have far more moments of love than hate. There's that word...its full meaning still eludes me, yet Peony seems to understand it perfectly. Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's not as concerned about every little detail, or finding the path of least resistance, or even being able to control things when they get out of hand. Perhaps that's why he enjoys my company, because I have those traits at my disposal, but I don't believe that's the extent of it. This thought process hardly get me anywhere with Peony. I still don't have one solid answer, just a hundred likely guesses. Perhaps I should, every once in a while, give up some of my ground as he does. It's painful and annoying, but...I think it's necessary now that we've come this far._

"Peony, I've been thinking..."

"What else is new?" Peony yawned, unaware of the subtle change in Jade's mindset. He glanced over at Jade, but continued his staring as he said solemnly, "Really, Jade, don't think on it."

"Then I won't, but I feel as though I should say this, and forgive me if it's brief or sounds insincere," Jade paused and tried to just empty his mind. Peony glanced at him, but when he didn't say anything immediately, Peony began to look away again. "Peony, I love you."

Much like how Jade's head had turned to glare at the bathroom door, Peony's whipped around with shocked eyes to look at him. Jade just shrugged, as though it hadn't taken years of calculation and failed attempts to say.

"Jade...you...you said..."

"It's rude to point."

Though he honestly didn't care; Peony's reaction was amusing, so Jade allowed a smirk to play on his lips. Jade didn't say anything else, or give any indication as to what he had said was anything to gawk about. He waited for Peony to make the next move because one: after such a display he didn't feel like making another and two: on the inside he was slightly unsure, not that he'd ever admit or show it, of course. However, Peony was openly unsure; he didn't know if this meant Jade wanted to get married or if he was saying this to appease Peony or if the bastard just wanted to screw with his mind. _Doesn't seem like any of the above, _he thought just watching Jade smirk, _it doesn't seem like there's any hidden motive. Hell, what do I do now?_

"Jade, thank you and we don't have to get married. It was just something I said to get you to unlock the door."

"Peony, I didn't say-"

"I know, I know and that's just it; I know you and I know that isn't what you want. You didn't even want me in the beginning, so I'm lucky you're with me now."

Jade feigned a hurt face and said with false sorrow, "Oh, I feel like such a heartless monster at the choice of your words."

"Hey," Peony said gently and laid a hand on Jade's leg, "I'm happy right now, and yeah, maybe I would like to get married, but we can talk about this later."

"Later when, Your Majesty? We're thirty years old and with full-fledged careers. With our working lives settled, I'm surprised you haven't been pestering me about this."

"'Cause I knew you'd be smart about this, you're not one to cry over a ring and run off into the sunset with me. You'd want to know where we'd live, if you'd have to find a new place to work, how often I'd be away and if it were possible for you to come with me," Peony smiled at Jade's smirk and kissed his cheek, "See? I know you."

Jade held Peony's gaze levelly and said, "How quaint, but aren't you curious?"

"About what?"

"I think that should be obvious."

"About...what your answer would be?"

Jade stared at Peony, impassive except for that smirk. Peony grinned and lowered his head so that his long blonde hair covered his face as he laughed silently. "Fine, let's play...

"Putting all questions aside and pretending that our jobs don't interfere, and that you wouldn't rather be seen dead than ogled by Anise and the other ladies at the wedding, Jade," Peony shifted so he was facing Jade head on, "would you marry me?"

"That was quite the speech."

"You aren't even going to answer me?" Peony's grin grew even bigger. _Bastard, I should have seen that coming._

Jade stood up and Peony stretched out on the empty couch, his hand put to his head. _Jade you ass, I'll get you back eventually. I can't believe you'd pick this moment to get the better of me. Well played._ He wasn't upset, it was an odd emotion, a reminiscent one. It reminded him of times in their childhood when Jade would say one thing but do another, just to annoy those around him. It frustrated Saphir to no end and at first Peony fell for the tricks. But then Peony ignored what Jade said and started filling in the sarcasm with his own lines. That pissed Jade off, but also earned Peony the right to be respected by Jade.

"I see no point in answering a hypothetical question, but I'd answer an actual one. I believe one was asked outside my – forgive me _our_ bathroom door. I answered it about ten minutes ago while you were staring into space."

Peony took a moment to think about what Jade meant. "You can't just give me a yes or no?"

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Peony surveyed Jade again with thoughtful eyes, all the while Jade stood with his hands tucked in his pockets, and a cunning gleam in his eyes. A grin began in one corner of Peony's lips and spread like wild fire to the other side. Jade's expression became amused and expectant.

"Guess this is where I take your confession as a yes, and you tell me I'm a fool for thinking you're so soft-hearted?" Peony asked.

Jade turned away and walked to the door.

"I believe it is time for you to leave, Peony. How suspicious it would seem to the media that you spent the greater part of the night with me. You have other friends to visit."

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted," Peony pushed himself up with a sigh. "But, just so you know, it's impossible to keep this a secret. Even you couldn't keep it a secret. How could you be so careless as to let Anise eavesdrop? You're a horrible babysitter."

"Oh, I don't know. It's not like the children are starving, and I don't beat them senseless. There's no point when none of them have much sense to begin with."

"Fair enough. Have a goodnight," Peony pecked Jade and made to leave, but Jade held him back. "Or we can both have a goodnight."

"Button your shirt up before you leave, Your Majesty."

There weren't any flowers because Jade didn't particularly want any and also, because the frosty air of Keterburg would have killed them in an instant. Had the wedding been inside, Peony might have included a floral arrangement or two, but Jade's one request was to hold the ceremony outside. Peony felt bad for their friends (with the exception of Nephry and Saphir) who assumed that Keterburg in summer was warm and green. Excitement was more than enough to keep Peony warm and Jade had some magic trick to keeping the perfect temperature wherever he went. It was hard to tell whether their friends were crying out of joy or pain.

Jade was able to see one person in pain, if only during a moment of weakness on their part. Curiosity had turned Jade's head in Saphir's direction as the end of the ceremony came about. No one else was likely to see due to the climate's cool distraction or Jade's subtle glance. Saphir had turned his face to look down at his hands and his lips became taut. His shoulders shook as though he were chuckling or sobbing without a sound. When he looked up his eyes were red and his nose was wet. Jade was well aware that people cried at weddings all the time, but not for Saphir's reasons and not like this. When Saphir realized he had an audience of one, he quickly fixed a flickering smile on his lips and nodded his head in encouragement. Jade smirked as he usually did and lightly tapped his own nose. Saphir blushed and began searching, blindly, for his handkerchief. Nephry passed Saphir hers with a kind smile and tears in her own eyes. Jade turned back to Peony.

The kiss was unique because Jade initiated it and because it was very public. Peony was surprised by Jade's sudden tenacity and couldn't help smiling when he felt Jade's lips break into a smirk. Despite the cold, Anise bounced out of her seat and cheered while the others applauded and chuckled a little nervously. No one was really quite sure what was going through Jade's head at the moment, or how he would respond to the people who clapped at his wedding. When Peony allowed Jade to break the kiss, Jade stared hard at the audience. Some of the clapping faltered, but as Peony beamed and waved at them, they began their applauding anew with heartier laughs. Jade sighed and uttered a 'my my'.

"They are very ridiculous, Your Highness."

"Really? The girls think they're adorable."

Jade looked down at the blob of a creature snuffling and squeaking in its cage. Others like it ran about the different levels of the extensive, maze of a cage. _This is what he spends his wealth on, _Jade thought with a canny grin.

"I will not be taking care of them while you're away, Peony," Jade said as Peony opened the cage to select one of his pets. "Let Saphir take care of them. He knows all about small, squealing things."

Peony held the little, white blob of fur out to Jade. Jade gave the animal one glance and didn't take his hands out of his pockets to hold it.

"They aren't _things_, they're my cute, little guinea pigs. Just hold one," Peony offered the pet to Jade again and practically dumped it in his pocket. Jade held the thing in his cupped hands. "Cute, right?"

"I believe I preformed vivisections on something like this," Jade said.

"Poor, little Saphir. That was rude to say," Peony said and took the guinea pig back from Jade.

"You named that one Saphir? I enjoy that."

"Yeah, he's adorable, right?"

"No, just the way he squeals is reminiscent of our old friend," Jade watched Peony put Saphir back in the cage. The creature skittered around making gentle oinking noises and snuffling.

Peony straightened up and surveyed Jade with a long, sorrowful look. Jade stared back indifferently.

"I miss you when I'm away," Peony said.

"I realize that. You miss me about 400 gald's worth."

"What?"

"That was how much the phone bill cost last time you were away."

"Bet I can get it up to 1000 gald."

"Your Majesty, though you are an extremely sought after actor, you still should show self-control. You're setting a bad example for Anise," Jade said this with a smirk and Peony grinned along with him. They both knew that Anise fully enjoyed stardom and set her own rules regardless of what Peony did.

Peony pulled Jade into a hug and didn't say a word. Over the past four years, quite a bit had changed. Peony was incredibly famous and had starred in quite a few movies as well as won a couple awards. Meanwhile, Jade had become one of the highest paid doctors in Grand Chokmah before quitting and starting anew as a coroner. Peony still travelled, though for not as long and every once in a while, Jade accompanied him. There had been instances where the media had gotten in the way due to Peony's increasing popularity. However, the paparazzi gave Jade a wider birth than Peony after Jade gave a biting interview to a very unlucky reporter. At the end of the interview the reporter had no more information about Peony's marriage than when he started, and had effectively wasted two hours wading through sarcasm as thick as mud.

"Your driver is waiting," Jade said pointedly. Peony responded by holding Jade tighter and taking a deep breath.

"You can't come this time?"

"Peony, I have-"

"Work, I know," Peony pulled away so he could see Jade's face. Peony could recall memories from decades ago and they'd appear like photos in excellent condition. Maybe the memory wasn't exact, like maybe there weren't clouds in the sky or maybe not everyone was smiling like he remembered, but he knew how he felt and what the memory meant then. So as he looked at Jade, vivid memories of years they spent together as friends and lovers, drew a wistful look into Peony's bright, blue eyes. He recalled when Jade was young and they weren't friends yet, the day they became friends and how Jade's lips had curled at the corners. He remembered the fires they sat near and how the glow of the flames added a rosy tint to Jade's pale face and how dark Jade's eyes seemed when he became furious. He could see Jade's face paler with sickness and the light purple bags under his eyes when stress gnawed at his brain. There were so many expressions of Jade but most people only saw his one, and it meant very little to them; his indifferent face. The face Jade was now giving Peony.

"I know," Peony said again and gently kissed Jade.

Jade indulged himself in the kiss, allowing it to last for more than a few seconds. Peony would be gone for a week and for that week there would be no one to draw out kisses with. Jade remembered perfectly how life had been before he had friends; solitary, but not lonely, and for all the intelligence he had and would ever have, he had no knowledge when it came to caring. Jade cared about Nephry, but he thought he only did because of some instinctual blood relation. Then when Saphir came along Jade thought the 'care' he felt was for the other boy's intellect. Then along came Peony who Jade couldn't say he cared about because of kinship and definitely not intellect. Without either of his friends, Jade would have remained in his solitary microcosm. Privately, though undoubtedly Peony knew, Jade could admit that he enjoyed having Peony's romance. It was a vibrant splash in his uniform world. The subtle things now, like feeling the bed sag when Peony shifted or entering their home to see shoes and coats lying on the floor, those were things that Jade was acclimatized to.

Jade pushed Peony away and opened the door. The convenient thing about their new residence was that Peony didn't have to lug his suitcase down two flights of stairs anymore. Peony took his bag out to Noelle and when he returned Jade glanced pointedly at the guinea pigs.

"Come on, man, they aren't that hard to take care of. You don't even have to love and cuddle them like I do."

"Perhaps not, but I will have to smell them."

"Trust me, I'd love to take them with me, and I planned to, but I don't have a smaller cage. C'mon, you can play nanny for a week."

Peony held Jade's hand and looked at him with concern as he said seriously, "I love these little guys almost as much as I love you. What will I do if my poor little Saphir doesn't get the cuddles he deserves, what will I do if Luke doesn't get tucked in at night-"

"Your Majesty, I don't-"

"What will I do if my cute, little Jade is left all alone?"

"Between you're obsessive calling and the random visits of our friends, I can hardly say I'm alone."

"I meant the small, furry and awesomely cute Jade."

Peony looked pointedly at the cage and Jade followed his gaze.

"Peony, I suggest you leave them with Guy, unless you've named one after him."

"Why?"

"Because in my old age, I feel I've forgotten some of the procedures I learned during university, pertaining to vivisection-"

"Fine, I'll drop them off at Guy's. Happy?"

"I'm always cheerful."

Jade smirked and Peony grinned at him. Jade watched the sadness creep into Peony's eyes. Jade sighed and shook his head.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the car?"

"Yeah," Peony said with a smile and grabbed Jade's hand.

For someone as wealthy and famous as Peony, the house he lived in had none of the expected grandeur. Years ago, Peony and Jade had debated on where they would live; Keterburg or Grand Chokmah? Condo or house? City or country? They decided on Grand Chokmah because Jade didn't particularly want to live close to his parents. They then narrowed down all of Grand Chokmah to just the oldest district, which had no apartment buildings, but several older houses. It didn't take long for them to find a two story house in a quiet and secluded part of town.

At the curb was Noelle in a sleek black car, waiting patiently. Peony waved his gratitude to her and she gave him the thumbs up, then looked away to give them privacy.

"When we first said goodbye, you acted as though you didn't give a damn," Peony said.

"Yes?"

"And you still act that way, bastard," Peony held Jade close again and felt Jade lightly and fleetingly, twine his arms around his back. "Bye, Jade. I love you, man."

"My sentiments exactly."

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Review so I know what worked and what didn't work. As long as you're honest, I don't care if the it's a thumbs down or thumbs up.


End file.
